Diamond in the Rough Part 1
by Moonchild707
Summary: Bella Swan is a six year old little girl living with her abusive father. When the new student teacher, Miss Hale arrives, how will Bella's life change? Rated M for child abuse, dark. Part 1 of a series. Based on true events.
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 1**

Milk

**A/N: This story is based on true events, as is my previous story- Rescue Me. This one, however, is more creative, and will stray from the original to incorporate the elements of Twilight into it, such as vampires. The broad events are real, and everything that happens to our little Bella is true also- as sad as this is. **

**This story is still in the planning stages for the most part, and I have a chapter outline written. As of now, there will be 3-4 parts to this, all published as separate stories. As of now, Part 1 is completely planned and simply waiting to be written. The outline has 47 chapters outlined and I'm aiming for 2000-3000 words per chapter, but this is all subject to change, so keep that in mind as you read.**

**Each "part" will be a new age in her life. Part 1, she's 6. Part 2 will be probably 10-11, part 3 about 15 and part 4, 17-18, if all goes as planned.**

**And lastly, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Impossible-Twins. Their reviewing has been phenomenal and I thank you for the dedication and time you put into those. Each chapter will be dedicated to my favourite reviewer(s) from the previous chapter!**

BPOV

"I have to be careful." I thought to myself as I took the pitcher of milk out of the fridge. It was almost empty, so there was no reason for me to spill it, but if I did, Daddy would be very mad at me and it would hurt. I knew he hated when I did something wrong so I tried to be as good as I could be, no matter what mean things he said to me. Luckily, I made it over to the table, where my cup was, without spilling or dropping anything. I was a clumsy person, and this was an accomplishment for me. Daddy was still watching TV, not knowing I was in the kitchen stealing his milk. I knew stealing was bad, but I was very thirsty and I knew if I asked him he'd get mad at me and send me to bed without anything to drink, so I was doing it myself.

I poured the milk carefully and quietly, making sure he was still watching TV. I knew how to get around him when the ball game was on, and as long as I made no noise, he didn't care what I did. He'd never notice that one measly glass of milk was missing as long as I was secretive about it.

It all changed when I walked towards the fridge, and as usual, I tripped over nothing at all. The milk pitcher and cup in my hands clattered to floor with enough noise to scare an lion and I fell with it. I landed with a bang, which made Daddy start to yell mean things from the couch. I felt fear rising as I heard him coming closer and closer, looking to see what I'd done this time.

"For fuck's sake Isabella!" he screeched when he came in and saw what I'd done. Tears came, knowing he had been drinking his awful beer again. Beer made him hurtful and angry and now, he had a reason to be. I cried and scrambled to my feet as he marched over, stepping over the mess on the floor.

I was terrified as Daddy grabbed me by the hair and forced me to look at him. I forced myself not to cry out, knowing he'd be madder and do it harder. He always did that, no matter how much I struggled, so I kept silent.

"What the fuck are you doing with the milk?" he asked in a dangerous voice. He sounded calm, but I knew better than to think he was. His breath, so close to my nose, smelled of beer and cigarettes, and I wanted to hurl.

"I'm sorry!" I cried sadly, making him scowl. He stared at me and tossed me aside with a slap from his open hand. My cheek stung and I felt hot tears fall. I didn't know why he was so mean sometimes, but I knew I had to clean my mess.

"Stupid little shit." He snapped at me, coming closer. He moved me with his foot, making me sore as he went to the drawer and threw some paper towel at me. It hit me in the head and I scrambled to clean what I had dropped, trying not to make him madder. Maybe he would be nicer today and not yell anymore.

"Stay the fuck out of the fridge!" he yelled. Nope. Not nice today. As if he just realized I had been snooping in his fridge, he came and hit me again, making me fall. He was so much bigger than me, and I knew he could hurt me badly, as he'd done before. Or even worse than that was his closet… I hated that closet. When I fell over from his slap, he got angrier and yanked me up again by the arm, hard.

"Ouch Daddy!" I cried, trying to get him to let me go. He snarled and slapped me.

"What did I tell you about calling me that!?" he roared, looking like a killer I'd seen on a TV show one time after he went to bed. His eyes were angry and droopy at the same time and his teeth were showing, like a dog who wanted to hurt the mailman on TV. I whimpered, knowing he didn't like to be called daddy. I didn't call him anything usually, but when I did, it was daddy. That's who he was, so that's what I called him. I had called him Charlie once and that made him even angrier than "daddy".

"Don't call me that and pick up your fucking mess!" he screeched angrily, tossing me back at the milk. I watched in shock and fear as he walked out into the living room to finish the ball game. I immediately mopped up the big mess I'd made in the kitchen, being sure not to make any noise and to stop crying. Daddy hated it when I cried, and he called me names for it.

When the milk was cleaned up, I stood in the kitchen, not knowing what to do. If I went into the living room, he'd hit me again. If I went upstairs, he'd come find me and call me lazy. If I stood here, he'd call me stupid and send me upstairs. I didn't know where he wanted me to go, so I cried again, knowing there was nothing I could do to make him happier. I wished daddy was happier than he was now. I hated when he hit and yelled because he was mad at me.

"Are you done yet!?" he hollered from the living room. I took that as my cue to find him and I scrambled into the living room and nodded fearfully at him. He grunted and glanced at me, seeing the tears.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." He spat. "Stop crying." He ordered, looking disgusted. I sniffed and forced the tears back, feeling my arms and cheek burning from his mean ways. I hated daddy's hurtfulness. My not crying didn't last long at all and before I knew it, they were falling again. I wiped them on my sleeve, hoping he wouldn't see, but my efforts were wasted when he turned and looked at me fully. He was scowling and mad again.

"Do you want to go in the closet?" he threatened. I couldn't help the loud wail that escaped me, and it made him stand up. He grabbed me angrily by the arm and marched me up the stairs. He brought me to my room with the broken door and tossed me inside, shutting the door as best he could.

"If you want to cry like a baby, you can stay away from me." He said simply. I heard him shoving a chair under the knob so I couldn't escape the room until he let me out. I cried loudly, feeling scared to be locked in. I didn't like being locked in a room because I knew when daddy locked the doors, he was more hurtful than usual.

"Shut up!" he screamed from downstairs when my crying got louder and louder. I cried loudly into my pillow instead, muffling the sound.

Why did daddy hate me so much? I didn't know, and that made me sad, knowing that he was mad at me all the time. Had I done something wrong? Daddy often told me it was because of me that mommy died, and no one could be happy if she wasn't here. I never knew my mommy, but I always wondered if daddy was always mad at her too, or if he was nicer. Daddy told me he loved mommy, and if I wasn't here, she would be. I always felt bad, knowing I made mommy go away, but I didn't know how I did that. Daddy had taken me to her grave once, and I didn't see her there. He told me she was dead, but I didn't know what that was. Would she come back from dead? I didn't think so, and that's why daddy was sad and angry all the time. If I would have let mommy be not dead, then she would be here, daddy would be happy, and he wouldn't hurt me like he did. It was my fault that daddy hit and yelled, and I felt bad for making him so sad and upset.

I was stuck in my room all day with nothing to do but crying. I heard daddy banging around downstairs often, but he never came up or yelled again, so I felt better. My cheek hurt a lot from his hard slap, but I wouldn't cry for that. I couldn't. I needed to be a good girl and not cry all the time if I wanted to make him happier. Daddy didn't come up, and before long, night time came, bringing sleep with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 2**

School

**A/N: Great response to this so far. I'm very happy with the reviews and love it's gotten so far (even if it is a sad story), so keep it up! Whenever I write a story, I'm always hesitant to post new chapters when there's not too many reviews, or if there's a lot of negative ones. I'm glad to say that there has been no negativity so far, so I'm pleased with that.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Katricia for writing what I believe is the longest review I've ever received. Long is good, in my opinion.**

**Read and Review, like you've been doing so excellently.**

BPOV

I stayed in my little bedroom all night long, not sleeping well knowing that daddy was downstairs and he could come in at any moment. I slept for a little while before he slammed the door open and tossed the chair further into my room, almost hitting me as I scrambled to wake up quickly. He went to my closet and threw some pants and a shirt at me, leaving me to dress myself. I did so quickly and brushed my hair as best I could before I went downstairs with my backpack. I was very tired and hungry, but I had school today, and I needed to go otherwise Mrs. Flay would ask me funny questions about daddy again.

Mrs. Flay was my first grade teacher, and she was always asking me how things went at my house. One of daddy's rules was that I wasn't to tell anyone about his hitting. I never wanted to make him mad, so I listened to all his rules, even that one. Mrs. Flay always asked me what I did at home with daddy, and sometimes she saw the bruises on my arms. I felt bad when I lied to her and told her I fell off my bike, but at least daddy was happier with it, although he still hurt. Today was no different.

"And what do you say when Mrs. What's-her-face asks you where you got that mark?" he said, looking at my bruised cheek. I sniffled.

"That I fell over my schoolbag and hit my face?" I asked meekly, thinking of something that could happen. He nodded and opened the door, shoving me out to wait for my bus. I didn't even get breakfast that morning, and daddy never made me a lunch so I would have to wait until tonight. I walked down to the stop sign at the end of the road and watched as my yellow bus came down the road to pick me up. The bus driver knew I didn't like to talk with him, so he settled for staring at the mark on my cheek instead of asking about it like Mrs. Flay would. I sat in my seat and sniffled, not looking at any other kids.

Those kids didn't like me one bit, and I didn't know why. The big girls at the back laughed at me and my too-big clothes, and the boys ignored me. The kids in my class called me names, and they didn't like me at all. Mrs. Flay was nice to me, but she had to be nice to all the kids because she was a teacher, and we were her students.

"Hi Smella." Said one girl beside me, looking at me nastily. I frowned at that name and sighed, turning away. She wasn't a nice girl, and I didn't even know her name. She laughed meanly, making me want to cry. I didn't though, because I remembered daddy and his mean words. I didn't cry when daddy said those things, and I definitely wouldn't cry when she said it. I didn't even know her.

"Leave me alone." I said softly. She laughed.

"Aw! Smella wants to be weft awone." She said in a baby voice. I was _not _a baby. The bus driver caught on and frowned.

"Lauren, leave her be." He ordered, pointing her to a seat up front, right behind him. This girl from my class, Lauren, shot me a nasty glare and got up to go sit up front. I frowned the whole way to school, ignoring the other kids whispering and pointing at me angrily, knowing it was my fault that their friend had been sent to the front.

School came fast, and I got out of the bus sadly. Lauren pushed me over when the bus was gone, but I didn't care what she did. I knew she was nothing compared to daddy and his pushing, so I let her go without saying anything to her. She marched away, hair flipping and friends giggling as the bell rang to go inside.

I walked slowly to my classroom and put my backpack in my cubby, taking out my pencil case. I knew the routine here and I went quietly to my seat, sitting silently until the announcements and national anthem were done, and Mrs. Flay started her lesson.

We started, as usual with the calendar and weather. We chose the captain for the day- who would bring the attendance sheet down. John had lost a tooth last night, so his name was written on the big tooth paper beside the calendar. It was also Jessica's birthday, so we sang happy birthday to her- something I didn't do. Daddy didn't like my songs, so I never sang at home, and I wouldn't here. When the day, month, birthdays, tooth losses and weather were done, Mrs. Flay smiled at us all.

"I have an announcement to make." She said happily. We all listened to her and she smiled hugely.

"Tomorrow, someone else will be joining us in our classroom for the remainder of the year. She is a student at Forks High School, where you go when you're too old for this school. Her name is Miss Hale and she will be your student teacher." Said Mrs. Flay. Everyone broke into talk about the newcomer, but I remained silent and still in my seat, knowing it wasn't time to talk. If daddy were here, he'd slap all these kids for being rude. I wondered if Mrs. Flay would too…

"No talking!" she called happily, no hint of anger in her. The class fell silent and it sent me into a flurry of wonder.

Why didn't Mrs. Flay hit those kids like daddy did? Daddy would have, and once he did, they'd have been very quiet, and would have never spoken out again in their whole lives. Why didn't daddy ever _ask_ me to be quiet like Mrs. Flay did? Why did he just hit and slap all the time without talking first? Daddy was so confusing sometimes. I didn't know what to think about him and it scared me.

Recess came earlier than I would have liked, and Mrs. Flay forced me outside with the other kids, who would be mean and hurtful. Lauren called me Smella again and Jessica told me that I wasn't allowed to be in their part of the yard since it was her birthday and I didn't get her a present. I didn't get presents on my own birthday so why would I give one to mean Jessica Stanley? I left her alone and kept out of their sight, sitting myself under some wooden steps to be alone. I made a small sand castle and set a stick with a leaf on top for its flag, feeling happy about my work. I was startled when the bell rang and I ran inside before I could be late and Mrs. Flay could call daddy, making him mad. I arrived before any other kids, and Mrs. Flay came over to me kindly.

"What happened to your cheek honey?" she asked, grimacing. I looked at her and sighed.

"I walked down the hallway and fell over my school bag." I said, feeling sad about lying to her. She frowned and looked at it closely.

"Did you hit your cheek?" she questioned. I nodded and pulled away before she could touch me again. She frowned and I thought for a moment she'd hit too, so I bolted to my desk and sat down properly as the other kids came inside and Mrs. Flay quieted them down.

She never asked about my cheek again all day.

When lunch came around, she left the room and let the older girls who watched us at lunch come in. They didn't like me much, and didn't care if I ate. Today, I sat with my head down and my eyes closed, choosing to stay inside by myself instead of going outside with the other kids when they were done eating. Mrs. Flay came in and sat at her desk, watching me. She smiled gently as she left me to my sitting and I must have fallen asleep on my desk because next thing, Mrs. Flay was shaking me awake, a happy smile on her face.

"Lunch is over." She whispered, setting a paper in front of me for the afternoon's work.

The rest of my day was spent drawing a picture and listening to a story. I loved listening to stories since I loved books. Books had always interested me, but there wasn't much I could do with one. Daddy would never read to me and I was waiting for the day I could read to myself, just like big kids did. Mrs. Flay read about the Cat in the Hat, and I laughed a little at the funny cat in the book before the bell rang and we had to catch the bus again. As soon as the bell rang, I stopped laughing, remembering what had happened last time I'd laughed with daddy around…

_I giggled at the show on the TV. That Bugs Bunny was so funny with the hunter and his gun… When he ate his carrot I giggled again and daddy came in, having been out all night._

"_What the hell's so funny?" he slurred, his beer in his hands. I immediately stood up worriedly, not knowing he was home._

"_Do you think it's funny to kill your mother?!" he shouted angrily, making me stare. He marched over and whacked me again, making my head hurt. Without another word, he grabbed me and put me in the closet._

"_Laugh again." he dared, shutting the door on me. "Laugh again you stupid little brat and I swear to God you will never come out of there again…"_

I made sure I was laugh free before I left. I hated that closet and I didn't want to get shoved back inside of it because the Cat in the Hat was funny. No… I would be quiet when I was home, and I practiced on the bus. I didn't look at the driver, the other kids or even my own reflection in the window and I was silent until the driver dropped me off and I mumbled a thank you. I walked home slowly, not knowing if daddy was mad again or if he was sleeping, like he usually did after his beer. When I got home, I discovered quickly that he wasn't sleeping.

"Where the fuck were you?" he slurred as soon as I was inside. I frowned, baffled.

"School." I said softly, watching him stare at me for a moment, his eyes a little bit crossed. He stared in shock and anger before he marched over to me and grabbed me, tossing me into the messy living room.

"Clean that up." he ordered angrily. I nodded quickly and picked up some old bottles and tried my best to wipe the table and sweep. I wasn't very good at cleaning, and it wasn't as good as it was when daddy cleaned, but it would have to do.

Daddy didn't agree with my ideas of "good enough", and he expressed that with another slap. He was very mean this week, and I didn't know why. I suspected the beer and cigarettes, since he had new ones now that smelled even worse than usual. It made thick smoke instead of the normal grey smoke and I stayed far away from them. They made daddy behave differently, and it was very scary. When daddy was done hitting, he called me names again and told me if I knew what was good for me I'd get away from him and go to bed. I was still very hungry, but I didn't tell him that, knowing it would be the closet if I said anything. I marched straight up to my room and let myself cry.

Daddy was mean. Lauren was mean. Jessica was mean. Those other kids on my bus were mean. Mrs. Flay was nice, but I still couldn't tell her what daddy did. I cried lots when I was all alone and daddy couldn't get mad. He didn't care if I cried, as long as I did it away from him and someplace where he couldn't hear me. Crying made him madder.

I felt my eyes turning puffy and red as I wiped at them, trying not to cry anymore. I was very tired and very hungry, and you could really tell now. I was usually very teary when I was hungry, and only food could make it better. Eventually, my crying took too much out of me and I fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 3**

Rosalie

BPOV

I didn't remember until I went to school the next day that Miss Hale was arriving today. I didn't expect her to be in there when I got in first, standing in the corner beside Mrs. Flay's desk. Mrs. Flay looked rather flustered to have her, and she smiled at me when I came in.

"Rosalie, this is Bella." Said Miss Flay kindly. "Bella, this is the new teacher, Miss Hale." She said. I nodded, not smiling at her or looking.

"Hello Miss Hale." I said softly, knowing I had to be polite. I saw the lady smile at me and I had to look at her. I was shocked when I did.

She was a very pretty lady with long blonde hair and golden eyes. She looked nervous and I had to stare at her as she watched me. Mrs. Flay watched me too, knowing I never paid anything very much attention- until now that is. Miss Hale watched me carefully, looking a little nervous as I scampered to my seat and sat down, not staring anymore. I watched the empty blackboard with my brown eyes carefully, never taking my eyes off of it until the bell rang and the other kids came in from recess.

I noticed all the kids staring at the beautiful lady in the corner when they came in, all looking a little scared of her. Miss Hale stayed in her corner, not moving even slightly. She looked like a real life painting, with her face so perfect and standing so still. She glanced around the class and frowned when she saw the bruise on my face, but remained where she was until the announcements and national anthem were over. Mrs. Flay came forward slowly, glancing at her new student teacher as she came to the front of the class to introduce her.

"Boys and girls, this is Miss Hale, the new teacher." She announced happily, a smile on her bright face. Miss Hale offered us a small, hesitant smile which no one returned and I felt sad for her, knowing no one wanted to smile at her either.

"I'll go around, and everyone say your names." Said Mrs. Flay. Miss Hale smiled happily as she moved around the class, getting closer to me. I knew I'd have to say my name, but I was awfully shy and scared to do it. Mrs. Flay looked at me and smiled as I stared up at her tearfully and took a deep breath.

"Bella." I nearly whispered, making Mrs. Flay smile gently and move on. I felt unreasonably scared of speaking in front of everyone, ever since daddy had told me that all the kids would laugh at me if I spoke to them. I didn't want to be laughed at.

I was nervous as Mrs. Flay did the calendar again and we looked at the weather as a class, and decided it was rainy again, just like it always was in Forks. Miss Hale was watching me interestedly now and I looked back at her.

She didn't look like a mean lady, and I wasn't quite sure what all the other kids were so scared of. She smiled at them, didn't yell, and she hadn't hit anyone yet, so I thought she was a nice person- not someone to be scared of. Mrs. Flay gave us our lesson to do some math papers, and let Miss Hale around to help us. No one wanted to ask her for help, and I was too shy to raise my hand when I was stuck. Miss Hale seemed to know I needed help with the math and she came over carefully, looking at me gently.

"Are you stuck?" she asked quietly. I was stunned for a moment when I heard her voice. It was soft, but pretty- like music. I nodded a little and she smiled and knelt down beside my desk.

"If I have 4 candies in one hand and 3 in the other, how many do I have altogether?" she asked kindly, looking at the question. I counted them up quickly.

"Seven." I said, writing down the number neatly. She beamed at me and nodded.

"Any more?" she asked. I smiled a bit and shook my head, letting her leave. I watched her go sadly as she went to Lauren, who looked alarmed by Miss Hale. I sighed and finished up the paper before Miss Flay collected them and sent us to play time. I didn't like play time like the other kids did- no one played with me, so it was lonely and boring. I looked around and walked over to the only spot with no kids- the blocks. I built a small tower and jumped in surprise when someone sat across from me, smiling gently.

"Hello." Said Miss Hale, looking at me carefully. I blushed red and looked at her.

"Hi." I replied softly, returning to my blocks. I wondered why she was here with me, instead of over at the dress up with Lauren and Jessica.

"What are you making?" she asked curiously. I sighed happily and looked at my castle proudly.

"A castle." I replied, thinking long and hard before I put my block down on the proper spot. She smiled and nodded at me, watching as I worked. I finished quickly and knocked it over, making her laugh.

"Need some help?" she offered. I stared at her in shock for a moment as she watched me curiously.

"You want to play with me?" I asked, feeling excited at the idea of a playmate. She nodded and I beamed for the first time in a long time and nodded, shoving some of the blocks towards her. She laughed at my eagerness and we built together. I decided I liked Miss Hale, even if she spooked the other kids. She played blocks with me for a very long time, never getting tired or bored of me as we built and destroyed castle after castle before Mrs. Flay announced it was time for recess.

"Are you going out or staying in?" asked Mrs. Flay to Miss Hale. Miss Hale smiled and glanced at me.

"I think I'll go out." She decided, making the teacher smile. I cleaned up our blocks and went to my cubby, getting my coat out for the rain. It was ripped, but it would have to do. Miss Hale had her own jacket and I thought it was a nice one. I walked out into the rain and ran to my stairs to keep myself a bit dryer than the others would be. I sat there tiredly until I was startled by a pair of feet standing beside me. The person bent over and looked inside.

"Hi." Said Miss Hale, looking curiously at me. I smiled at her and she sat down on the wet pavement, looking at me closely. I frowned and moved over, letting her inside my little shelter too. She barely fit, but sat inside anyways, looking down at me.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked curiously. I sighed sadly.

"Nothing, Miss Hale." I replied softly. She grimaced.

"You can call me Rosalie." She said with a small smile. I smiled back at her, shocking myself. Smiling was bad, and I couldn't do it, but I also couldn't help myself from doing it.

"Rosalie?" I asked cautiously. She smiled and nodded, looking at me.

"Miss Hale sounds weird to me." She admitted. I smiled again and she watched me interestedly.

"You don't want to play with the other kids?" she asked. I shook my head with a frown and she watched me closely.

"They're mean." I decided softly, not knowing if she heard me.

"How so?" she asked, looking sad. I sighed.

"They call me Smella." I said angrily, making her frown.

"That's rude." She said simply. I shrugged and nodded.

"I like it here better." I said, looking around the small wooden space we were in. She nodded again and sighed, looking down at me.

"So you like blocks?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah." I admitted. She watched me some more, looking fascinated.

"Huh." She said. I thought Rosalie was a quiet person, and I liked her for it. She was happy to watch me as I sat quietly, neither of us talking until she spoke again with a question.

"Did you fall down?" she asked gently, touching my cheek. I flinched away, startling her as I nodded.

"I tripped on my backpack." I admitted sadly, not wanting to lie to her. I knew I had to though, or daddy would be mad with both me and her, and daddy shouldn't hit a nice lady like her.

"Ouch." She said with a grimace, looking at my face again. Before anyone else could talk, the bell rang and it was time to go in.

"Come on!" I nearly screamed in my haste to get in before we were late. Rosalie followed me easily as I scampered through the doors and once again, we were the first in the classroom. Mrs. Flay was there, but no one else.

"We're not late." I said quietly, changing my shoes before I went to my seat. Rosalie sat in the chair in front of me, looking at me kindly. I really liked her, and she was very kind to me- something I wasn't used to.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" I asked curiously, hoping she was. She sighed.

"I don't think so." She admitted gently, looking at me. I felt sadness tear through me at the idea of her leaving. I would never ever see her again, and she was my only friend.

"Oh." I said sadly, feeling teary. My eyes filled with them as I looked at her and she looked stunned.

"Don't cry." She said softly. I forced them back and stared at her, wondering if she'd hit me for them too.

"Sorry." I amended quickly, looking away. I frowned and put my head down, feeling sad now. Rosalie hesitantly touched my arm with her icy fingers and frowned deeply.

"Do you want me to come back?" she asked gently. I looked up and nodded quickly before she could think I didn't. She didn't answer for a moment as she watched me, curious and amazed.

"You like me?" she asked bluntly, looking shocked. I frowned and nodded, watching her closely.

"You're my friend." I decided. Those words made her smile kindly as all the other kids came in.

"Then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She agreed. I felt a large happy smile make its way onto my face as I sighed in relief, feeling happy for the rest of the day.

I had made a friend today, and she actually liked me- I think. She played blocks with me, sat beside me in class and sat with me at recess, and all of those were things that friends did with one another. She watched me in her curious way and I didn't mind it. I liked her a lot, so I let her watch me all of class and she helped me into my boots and coat at the end of the day, and Mrs. Flay even allowed her to bring me to my bus.

The entire way home, I rode with a happy smile, feeling better than I had in a long time. I felt relaxed and pleasant as I took the short walk to my house- where daddy was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 4**

Rage

**A/N: Two updates in one day… wow. I feel eager to write today…**

**Just a little FYI: Rosalie is a vampire in this fic. The broad events are true. There will be Rose's POV eventually and yes, Charlie is a big fat d**k. I agree with all who feel that way.**

**Review, and maybe the fifth chapter will be posted soon too...**

**And the word "f*ck" might be a little overused, but that's what was said (from what can be remembered by "Bella", it was "Charlie's" favourite word to throw at her besides "b*tch").**

BPOV

The bus ride home was easier and quicker than any other time in my life. I couldn't help but smile at the idea of seeing Rosalie tomorrow and I was eagerly awaiting that time. Even though I only knew her for a day, she was the only friend I'd ever had, and I liked her a lot. Really lots. She was just so nice and-

"Bella." Said the bus driver. I hadn't noticed we were at my stop sign now, and I clambered off the bus, red faced and abashed at having upset the bus driver too, and scampered off before he could get any hitting ideas. I still smiled about Rosalie, and for once, I wasn't scared on my walk home even though I knew daddy was waiting for me in the house. Maybe he'd be nicer tonight and leave me alone.

My house came into sight and I walked up to it, smiling slightly and thinking about my friend. I knew most kids weren't so happy about things like this, but she was my first friend, and I loved her for it. She was the only person _ever_ to play blocks with me and find me in my little shelter at recess. She sat with me in there, even though there were lots of other kids to choose from. I was glad Rosalie chose me.

I walked up to my door and walked inside, not bothering to frown as I usually had to do when daddy saw me. The kitchen was very messy today from daddy being home all day long with friends over, but I didn't care at the moment. I dropped my bag and shoes by the door where they always were and hung up my coat carefully on the hook by the door, avoiding making noise that would either wake or upset daddy, depending on if he was sleeping. I turned back around and screamed in fear when daddy's drunken face was right there, scowling at me.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" he demanded angrily, staring me down. I looked at him in fear and didn't speak as he watched me. He hated when I didn't answer, and I felt him grip my arms.

"Tell me." He snarled, making me scared instead of happy now as Rosalie's face popped into my head. If I told him about her, he'd hit her too probably. I didn't answer since she needed to be safe at her house, not hurt here. He slapped me for ignoring him and raged at me.

"Stupid, dumb bitch." He said in my face. I frowned at the mean words he threw at me before he repeated his question loudly and slowly, as if I was stupid.

"Nothing." I replied shakily, making him scowl. He shook me angrily.

"Don't you lie to me!" he yelled. I cringed and whimpered with the hurting in my arms and neck from his shakes.

"Nothing!" I repeated. I would never ever tell him about Rosalie in case he got the idea to hurt her too. I would kick him if he tried that, and I wouldn't care if he hurt me back. As long as he left my friend alone…

Slap.

"You are a lying, conniving little shit." He said simply. I felt his hand hit me again, and I could smell the faint scent of his new cigarettes on him, making him angrier than usual. I decided that if I found the stuff he rolled to make them, I would flush it down the toilet when he wasn't looking.

"I am not!" I shouted half heartedly, making him scowl. I felt a bit braver about this, knowing I had a friend at school now.

"Shut the fuck up!" he roared, tossing me behind him. I landed with a bang on the floor, dazed and breathless. He stormed over and wrenched me to my feet again with me bewildered and scared to death of this new side of daddy. He had his calm side, his angry side, his mean side, then this side- his killer side. He was very hurtful now, and he was rougher than he usually was.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed, hoping that would get him to leave me alone. Sometimes when I yelled that, he would shove me in my room as a punishment, but at least he wasn't in there too. I had no such luck tonight as he shook me again, making my arms hurt even more. Tears poured as he slapped and hurt every bit of me he could reach until I gasped for air on the floor, very pained and terrified. Tears gushed out like rivers down my pale cheeks and daddy stopped hitting for a moment to drag me to my feet. He stared at me, breathing like a wild bull.

"Are you happy _now_?" he demanded, looking at me. I stared at him, not knowing what answer he wanted. If I said yes, would he hit me again? If I said no, would he call me ungrateful and still hit me? I didn't know, so I kept quiet.

"Stupid little home wrecker." He spat at me, glaring at me. "You kill your mother, then you have the nerve to show your skanky little face in here smirking all over the place. Are you glad she's dead? Are you glad she died in the very act of having you- a pitiful excuse for a child? You can't even pour yourself a glass of fucking milk without fucking it up!" he screamed. I cried loudly at the mention of me hurting my mommy again. I wondered what it would be like if I _hadn't _killed mommy. Daddy got angry with my new tears and slapped me again.

"Keep crying bitch!" he taunted, looking down at me. "Keep it up and you'll get something to cry about!" he threatened. I couldn't stop myself as I sat, shaking and blubbering in front of my daddy on the floor of the living room.

"GO!" he screamed, pointing me out. I hurt everywhere and I tried to get up, but I didn't move quick enough and he dragged me to my feet and tossed me at the stairs.

"Bedroom. Now." He ordered, breathing heavily. I went up the stairs as fast as I could, daddy on my heels. He shoved me inside, near my bed and shut the door, replacing the chair from last night. I didn't mind so much now as I cried in pain and fear of what had just happened. I thought the kids at school would be dead if daddy ever met them. They were always smiling, being rude and laughing about something, and he would have been very mad at them.

My whole body hurt as I changed into my pyjamas and noticed the bloody arm that hung by my side. He'd knocked it against the corner of the wall and there was a cut there now. I put my pyjamas on, still shaky and crying as I jumped into my bed, not caring that it was only supper time. My head was pounding with an angry headache as I laid there, trying to make my loud crying quieter. It was a good thing daddy didn't hear me sobbing for my new friend at school, even though she was far away and could never hear me. If he heard her name come through my lips, I'd never ever see her again, and he'd hurt her. I started to feel dizzy as I laid in my bed, and it made me want to get sick- but I was too sore and exhausted to even do that. My blanket was pulled up and my curtains closed as my eyes closed too, sending me to sleep before daddy's hitting could hurt anymore.

**R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 5**

Notice

BPOV

I was woken up in the morning by daddy bumbling around my bedroom, shoving clothes at me while I was still sleepy.

"Get up and put these on." He snapped angrily. I looked and saw long pants, a turtleneck and socks. I was still very sore from yesterday, and it hurt to move, but I moved anyways to make daddy happier as I forced myself into the clothes he gave me and let him look at me, making sure no marks could be seen.

Daddy dragged me downstairs roughly again and shoved an apple at me when I got to the kitchen. I was so hungry, and the apple looked mouthwatering, so I snatched it up and ate the whole thing, thankful that I remembered to say thank you this time. He didn't answer me as he shoved my bag at me and sent me out to my bus stop.

I walked down the road, wanting to cry. My legs, arms, back, tummy, head and everything else hurt from his hitting last night, and walking only made me hurt more. Soon, I was at the stop sign, breathless and teary eyed as my yellow bus drove closer to me, letting me inside. The bus driver gave me a worried look as I got on, almost crying. I decided to sit at the front, so Lauren and the other kids couldn't get me, and I was silent when we reached the school and I was let out of the bus. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

Today, the bus was a little bit early to school, and I had to stay outside with the other kids for first recess. I forced myself over to the grass where I laid down and placed my sore cheek on the cold ground. The coldness of the grass made my soreness a bit better, so I didn't move when the bell rang. I didn't care today- Mrs. Flay could hit me if she wanted to, but this grass made me not so sore. And I didn't think that Mrs. Flay could _ever_ hit as hard as daddy does.

"Come on." Said a woman above me. I frowned and looked up at the teacher watching me. She was staring at me in slight shock as I forced myself up, not wanting to be too bad. She followed me to the doors and let me in, sending me off to my class. I was so sore again as I walked inside, feeling ready to cry.

* * *

RPOV

I arrived at the school again today, feeling slightly annoyed at coming here. The only reason I had actually come back to this prison was because of one little girl- the only child in living memory to ever approach me in any way. Bella. When she'd asked me to come back, tears ready and chin quivering, I couldn't say no to her. She looked so sad and upset at the prospect of me leaving her, and I'd never had anyone feel that way about me that was under the age of 10. A child- a real, living, breathing human child, had wanted me to see her again, and I wasn't going to pass that up for anything.

When I pulled in, I walked up to the doors and went to the first grade classroom where Mrs. Flay was preparing her lessons again. I wanted to laugh when wariness passed through her eyes at the sight of me, but she smiled kindly and allowed me to put some papers on all the desks. I was silent, not wanting to speak with a primitive elementary school teacher when the bell rang, signalling the arrival of the kids who were terrified of me.

Slowly, the kids trickled in and I was shocked when Bella wasn't the first one in. She was very odd yesterday, having to be the first in the classroom because she was scared to be late. I didn't think kids cared about punctuality, but apparently she did. The boys and girls came in and sat down, and I was starting to think Bella was at home today when she came in, smaller than most of the kids in her class.

She was a very pretty human, even for a child, with long dark hair, big brown eyes, blushing cheeks and a cute button nose. When she smiled, which was rare, her whole face lit up. For the rest of my existence, I would remember the look on her face when I told her I'd play blocks with her. It was like a kid on Christmas morning, and it was satisfying to know she was happy to have me around.

Today, however, she looked the exact opposite from a kid on Christmas. She had a permanent frown on her cute face, with eyes downcast and sad. She walked with a slight limp, and I wondered what sort of childhood injury she'd sustained this time, just like her falling on her face in her hallway. She scrambled to get her things, and didn't even look at me as she sat in her desk, eyes glued to the tabletop.

It was here, in the classroom, that I noticed the differences in Bella. When we'd been together at the blocks and outside at recess, she seemed like a polite, quiet girl, but not too different from her classmates. Now, watching her while she was integrated in with them, she was different.

For one, she was considerably smaller than the rest of them, both in girth and height. She was one of the shortest kids, and the tiniest overall. Her face was paler than the others, and she seemed to be the only one plagued by visible bruises. Was she a clumsy child? Or was she just reckless? I'd bet on the former from what I'd seen of her yesterday, but there was no way to be sure. She sat there in her desk for a long time before she looked up at me, her face still sad. Something odd happened when she looked right at me like that.

I don't know what it was, but there was something wrong in her big brown eyes. Not physically- physically they were fine, but it was something in the depths of them that haunted me. She looked scared. Was she finally coming to her senses and becoming scared of me- the vampire from her nightmares? I wasn't sure, and my thoughts were cut short by the woman over the announcements and the national anthem. She stood and remained still and silent for the entire song before she almost fell into her seat. She simply let herself flop down, landing on the desk rather roughly. I frowned as the teacher started her calendar for them and announced that someone had lost a tooth. Bella sat silently- something the other kids couldn't bring themselves to do. Her lips remained shut and unmoving as the other kids whispered, giggled and gossiped together, all under the teacher's oblivious nose.

The lessons droned on and on about the most basic of learning skills. How to read certain letters, what sounds they made, what each number meant and how it was written, how if you mixed blue paint with yellow paint, it made green paint, and things like that. I glanced at little Bella, still silent as the grave as she watched her teacher with dull interest as the math went up on the board. I was very fond of that little girl, and I was feeling nervous for her. Was something wrong with her? Had she fallen too hard and hurt her delicate human self somehow and needed repair from a doctor? Did she need to visit Carlisle in the emergency room? I felt like an overprotective mother as I watched her carefully as she wrote her math work out, not needing help today.

"Ok class!" said Mrs. Flay. That woman was starting to really irk me with her voice speaking all the time. "Playtime! Great job listening today!" she said fondly as her kids all got up and scrambled to their favourite play stations, undoubtedly prepared to fight other kids for the rights to the desired toys. Only one remained at her desk- and it was Bella.

I walked over slowly, so as not to scare her too badly when I appeared. I tried to make a lot of noise on my way, purposely bumping a desk in my way to let her know I was there, but she had a blank, vacant stare directed at the floor and she didn't notice me coming. When I sat behind her, she jumped in surprise and looked at me carefully and sighed, putting her head back down.

"Hi Bella." I said softly. She glanced at me again and sniffled. I could see tears manifesting behind her brown orbs, and it worried me.

"Hi Rosalie." She replied softly. At least she remembered my name…

"How are you?" I asked carefully, making sure none of the kids were listening to us as I spoke quietly with her, wanting us to have some degree of privacy. To my shock and confusion, she refused to answer me and frowned, remaining dead silent with her head on her desk. I didn't know what to say or do, so I remained silent too, feeling awkward.

"Don't you want to play?" I asked, moving on to easier topics. She lifted her head with her bruised cheek and looked at me.

"No." She said dully. She still looked near tears and I felt very sad for her and angry with whatever had made her feel bad.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently, leaning down to her level in an effort to keep her calm and comfortable without intimidating her. She frowned deeply and turned her head away from me, looking even more tearful. She stared ahead blankly and one tear fell, making me go into panic mode. Had I upset her? Was she hurt? I didn't know and I was scared of that single tear, as irrational as that was.

"Don't cry." I said quickly. She checked herself and wiped the tear with her sleeve, not letting any more fall. She was a very obedient girl, and it shocked me a bit. She glanced at me, naked terror in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, silently pleading for forgiveness. She was sorry for crying?

"It's ok." I said quickly and kindly, making sure she knew I wasn't mad or anything. I just didn't like her tears. I saw a happier resolve make its way into her eyes as she appraised me carefully, looking curious, but still wary and sad. I had a feeling it wasn't me making her sad, but I had no idea what it could be. It was times like this when I cursed my unsociable nature with kids and wished I could be more experienced. Sure, I knew to speak simply and kindly to them, but I didn't know what they liked or what to say to them in order to gain trust. Television and books only got you so far when it came to kids. They were always so unpredictable. She continued to stare at me, still not speaking or moving much. She looked so distant and sad as she sat there, smaller and more delicate than ever before.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked before I could stop myself. She sighed sadly and turned away, nodding slightly. I thought she was lying, but I let it go. Children could be bizarre sometimes, and I knew that despite their youth and innocence, embarrassment came to them easily, which was something I wanted to avoid with Bella. I was growing to love this little mysterious child, as I'd longed to do for so long. Love might be a strong word, but I'd been waiting almost a century for a child to approach me, and I'd begun to believe that they never would until Bella let me in yesterday. I wanted to know her and I wanted her to know she could trust me with her problems, and that I wouldn't laugh at her. I was much too awkward to tell her that though, so the awkward silence ensued. She turned her gaze from the floor to her classmates playing at the different stations. Mrs. Flay was currently breaking up a fight over the blue dress in the dress up box, and Bella took interest in that as the little blonde girl got it, making the curly haired brunette angry and sulky. Bella looked mildly intrigued by the display they had put on over a simple dress and watched them. I stood up to go walk around, seeing as Bella wasn't in the mood for talking when she startled me.

"Where are you going?" she asked sadly, turning her gaze to me to stare intently. I frowned a bit and sat back down.

"Nowhere." I decided, staying where I was. She let out a small, almost invisible smile, but it was enough for me to keep my place at that desk, knowing I wasn't bothering her. She wanted me there, and I was proud of that. None of these other kids wanted me around them, and if Bella did, I'd stick to her like glue. Now that she knew I wasn't leaving, she watched me intently, never speaking or moving much at her little desk. Her head was still down and she looked very sleepy as she laid there for the entire length of playtime, not ever getting out of her seat. The teacher watched the two of us interestedly and smiled gently when I met her gaze. Bella couldn't care less what Mrs. Flay was looking at and kept her eyes glued to me. She looked like she wanted to say something, but her cute little mouth never opened and never uttered a single sound. Soon I was called back to the front and she frowned slightly and sat up with a grimace. I frowned at the facial expression she made- she looked hurt and pained, but she sat up none the less and listened as the teacher droned on for the rest of the day, never uttering a single word before home time, when I was forced to send her away from me on her school bus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 6**

Sadness

**A/N: Please read and review! There is another note at the end of this one for you all, and I'd really like some opinions on it since I find it very frustrating… Read the note at the end too and please, please review like you've been doing! I've been getting so many reviews for this and it's encouraging.**

**Just so you know, I have up to chapter 18 of this story written, so the faster you review, the faster it gets updated. I'm aiming for 30 reviews/chapter, at least. Thank you all for the kind opinions so far.**

BPOV

I was so sore and sad all day at school and I didn't speak to anyone, knowing I'd cry if I did. Rosalie spoke to me a couple of times and I was glad she did, otherwise I might have thought she didn't like me anymore because I was a bad friend and didn't talk to her at all. I knew I was going to cry when she put me on the bus to go home to daddy, and as soon as she was out of sight and the bus moving along, my tears came.

I felt every bruise daddy had given me yesterday, and that mixed with the sadness of leaving my nice friend made the tears come sadly. I cried softly in my seat as my house came closer and closer. Maybe I could just live on the bus and not go back to daddy and get hit. Maybe the bus driver would let me stay in the seat all night, and then I could see Rosalie again tomorrow and not be so sad. I had no such luck when the driver stopped at my stop sign and let me out worriedly, seeing my crying. I never did ask him to let me stay.

I walked home sniffling and teary, not caring that the neighbours saw me crying as I went home to daddy and his angry hands. My house came and I could see daddy walking around in the front window before he noticed me and yanked the curtains closed so no one could see what he did to me sometimes. That would make him get in trouble, and he didn't want to be punished because I was being a bad girl. I walked up to the door with a bad feeling about it and walked inside, facing daddy's anger again.

"Not so happy today are you?" he taunted the moment I was inside. I frowned and put my stuff away, not answering his mean questions. He laughed darkly and looked at me as more tears fell.

"Stop crying." He ordered in his warning voice. I knew that voice and if I didn't stop, he'd get very mad again. I tried my very hardest, but I missed Rosalie and she wasn't here, and that made the tears come even more. Daddy didn't like that so he made an angry noise and wheeled around, pacing.

"Stop it!" he shouted, annoyed after a few more minutes of crying. That made them worse, knowing he'd be hurtful again as he stormed over angrily, not so tipsy as he was yesterday. He gripped my arms and squeezed.

"Stop it." He said, squeezing harder. I cried louder since he was hurting and making more marks, but that only made him angrier. He let me go and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back.

"Stop it or I'll send you to the closet." He threatened dangerously. I felt myself shake at the idea of the closet and I forced those tears to stop, not wanting to go in there. That was the scariest place in the whole world, and I'd rather daddy's hitting than the closet. Daddy said that ghosts, spiders and monsters lived in there, and when he locked me inside, I was terrified. He'd always spook me when it was dark by making noises and banging on the door, telling me to be careful that the boogeyman didn't get me when he was asleep and take me like did to other bad little girls who got put in the closet.

Daddy was happier when I stopped my crying and he let my head go. As soon as the threat of the closet was gone the tears returned loudly, making daddy spin around and glare at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he demanded. "Stop, crying!" he yelled, speaking each word separately. I felt terror rising, knowing his closet threat would come back.

"Enough!" he snapped, coming over. Daddy hated crying, and I was making him mad. I was expecting the slap he gave, but it still hurt and made the tears increase.

"That's it." He decided, grabbing my arm. He dragged me into the living room towards the closet and I screeched in terror, making him pull harder.

"Do you want to go in there!?" he demanded. I shook my head and cried worse than ever before.

"No! I'm sorry daddy!" I cried, hoping that would make him nicer. He huffed at me.

"Then shut the fuck up!" he yelled. I forced the tears back as he hurt my arms by grabbing me and driving me to the stairs, where he pushed me, making me fall against them.

"Go to your room and for fuck's sake stop crying." He ordered. I sniffled and made my way up, going to my room as he followed and looked at me with a scary face before he slammed the broken door and placed the chair under the knob again. I didn't even remember what daddy had done to break that door…

"And if I hear you, you'll stay in that closet for a very long time!" he yelled on his way down the stairs. I cried loudly but muffled it with a pillow so he wouldn't hear me. I was so sore again now from him and I went and sat against my wall with my pillow, wanting to feel safe. I would usually sleep now, but the threat of the closet was terrifying me. What if I sleep talked or snored and he heard me? I would get shoved into that scary closet again and nothing could stop him. No, I would stay awake until he was sleeping too so he wouldn't hear me.

I sat on my floor, tears pouring sadly as I thought about what daddy had just done to me. I wondered if Rosalie's daddy hit her too when she was bad and spilled milk or cried where he could see. I thought she was a good girl, but I didn't know what she did at her own house with her own family. Would _her_ daddy come and hit me too when he found out what a bad girl I was? I spilled milk, cried in daddy's sight, made daddy upset and I had killed my mommy- the worst thing of them all. Daddy never let me forget that I had killed her, and I didn't even know what that meant. He said it was because of me that she went to "dead" but I didn't know what I did. Was I so bad to her that I drove her away too? I hoped I didn't since mommies were supposed to love the babies they had- or at least that's what Mrs. Flay told us when we learned about families. Daddies were supposed to be kind and gentle too, so that always made me wonder if my daddy was broken like the toy car at school last week. The car was supposed to go far when you pushed it, but it had a broken wheel so it went in circles instead of a line. Was my daddy going in circles instead of a line too? I didn't know, and I was so confused.

Mrs. Flay had told us that all families were different. Some had a mommy, a daddy and the kids, but sometimes some only had a mommy or a daddy in the same house, not both. Sometimes the mommies and daddies got married again, then the kids got step-mommies and step-daddies who were supposed to be nice too. Sometimes though, they stayed by themselves and their kids, which made them "single parents". That's what she called it when only one mommy or daddy was with the kids in the house. Daddy was one of those "single parents", and I wondered if that's what made him upset and angry. I knew my family wasn't like the families Mrs. Flay had taught us about, since she never said whether daddies were supposed to hit the kids. She said they were kind and gentle with people, and that they loved us, but I didn't know if daddy loved me or not. If he did, then why did he hurt all the time? Why didn't anyone else say that their daddies hit too, making them sad and scared? Did anyone else at school have a scary closet where they went when they were bad and daddy was angry with them? I wondered if Rosalie knew about a closet like that at her house. The idea of her being placed in a dark closet for the boogeyman to get was sad, and I cried more. I didn't want Rosalie's daddy to hit her and I hoped he didn't do things like that to her when she was bad. Mrs. Flay's talking way was much better than daddy's hitting way, but I knew hitting worked for daddy and that's why he did it.

I let myself cry out all the tears and it made me sleepy and exhausted after, but daddy was still awake so I couldn't sleep. I knew that because he was yelling at the TV baseball people since his team lost. I stayed on my floor, sniffling sadly with my now-runny nose, not wanting him to see my teary eyes after he told me to stop _and _his game ended badly. There were two reasons to be mad and when he was mad, he hit. I stayed silent as he came up and stopped outside my door, making sure I wasn't crying anymore. I heard him grunt and continue walking to his own bedroom and he closed the door. I heard him snoring a few minutes later, and I sighed, relieved that he didn't catch my teary eyes again. With the good news that he was asleep, I laid down the pillow I was hugging, and fell asleep on my floor, much too sore and tired to get into my bed.

**A/N: It is so hard to convey the thoughts and feelings of a six year old into believable, childlike words. The way they think is so different than how others think, and it takes a lot of work to translate from what I would say into what a six year old would say. Review please with your thoughts on the writing style. Tell me if it sounds too old for her, and I'll try to fix it as best I can.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 7**

Tired

**A/N: Thank you to all the kind reviewers for the last 6 chapters… keep it up. I know some people hate it when I say that I need x-number of reviews to update, but keep in mind that it's simply an average. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story so far, and I plan on writing lots more very soon, so I think Part 1 will be completed in a week or two. **

**I haven't dedicated chapters to people in a long time, but this one will be dedicated to EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR, just because I love you all. **

**I'm also pleased to say that most opinions on my writing style are positive, so I will continue this way. It is very frustrating trying to dumb all the things down to the perspective of a child, especially one who's grown up for her years. If anyone has anything negative to say about the style now, keep it to yourself because I'm not changing it. **

**And don't panic, Rosalie WILL find out about Bella's situation in a few chapters… don't freak out (lolz). **

**Thanks again, and please keep up the excellent reviewing! The longer, the better, IMO (although short works too… hint, hint ;]).**

BPOV

I thought daddy was going to let me stay home from school after his hitting like he usually did, and I was shocked and sad when he dressed me in the morning and shoved me out the door without breakfast or a goodbye. This morning was a very bad one, and I knew Mrs. Flay would ask me questions like she always did when I came to school tired and red eyed. Today, I had caught a look at myself in the mirror, and I'd found out that my face had a dark bruise still, my eyes were red and tired, my face was very white, making me look like I did when I was sick. I felt sore and very tired as I walked to my bus and got on sniffling my runny nose. The bus driver always looked back at me worriedly, his blue eyes looking in the mirror above him. He drove me to school without a word from either of us.

I was almost late for Mrs. Flay's class when I went in, but I made it right before the bell rang and sat in my seat, starving and exhausted. My tummy hurt from wanting food, but no one else knew that, so no one else cared. I laid on my desk, almost falling asleep when Rosalie came over worriedly after speaking to Mrs. Flay. She kneeled in front of me and watched me closely, looking scared.

"Honey are you ok?" she asked sadly, brushing a curl out of my face. I didn't answer her and kept quiet, knowing being hungry, sad and tired would make me cry, and make her angry. She was worried by my quietness and sat there, patting my hair gently.

"Are you sick?" she asked softly, leaning closer. She smelled very nice, and it made me sleepier. I shook my head in case she took my silence as a yes and called my daddy. She frowned a bit and felt my forehead with her cold hand, and it felt nice there. She looked very concerned as Mrs. Flay allowed her to take me to the carpet at the back of the room during calendar and math, not doing much. Rosalie sat and watched me on the carpet, not letting the other kids turn and stare at us. We sat silently on the carpet, and I needed to be closer to her, so I scooted over carefully, almost touching her. She smiled down gently at me as I moved painfully and let me come as close as I pleased, not stopping me. She saw me trying to go as close as I could get and she moved herself closer, touching me. Usually, I'd feel scared of someone touching me, since only daddy ever did and he hit, but I thought Rosalie wouldn't hit me like daddy did and I liked her closeness. She was like the cold ground outside, and her coolness felt nice against daddy's bruises.

"You can tell me if you're sick." She whispered secretively to me. In truth, I _was_ feeling sick, but I didn't want them to call daddy and send me home so I shook my head and leaned on her cold body, liking the feeling. She smiled wonderingly at me and slowly, as if being very careful, hugged me. I had never gotten a hug from someone before, and I decided I liked it a lot, and let her keep doing it. Mrs. Flay caught sight of us and she smiled in our direction, starting on letters again for the rest of them. I already knew my letters so I stayed where I was, sleepy and pained on the carpet with Rosalie.

As Mrs. Flay's lesson went on, Rosalie slowly picked me up and moved us towards the bean bag chairs at the end of the carpet and placed one against the wall for her to sit on. When she was on it, she crossed her legs and placed me comfortably on her, hugging me from behind this time. This position made me very sleepy, and she saw it sadly, looking down at me as the kids listened about the letter "v". I listened to what words could be made with that letter and what sounds it made, but I didn't really learn anything, since I was almost asleep.

"Today, instead of playtime, we'll read a story." Said Mrs. Flay, looking at me and Rosalie. I was happy that she would read, and the kids couldn't be too loud during playtime. No one else was pleased with that, but she read anyways. Rosalie didn't listen to the story and I noticed she was watching me, her cold arms still hugging me gently. I didn't know people could be so kind and gentle, and I felt safe with her- something I hadn't felt in a long time. She would never ever hit me, and I knew that without asking. If she did, I would be so sad and scared again, knowing that someone so nice and gentle could turn so mean and nasty, but I didn't think I had to worry about her hitting anyone, especially a kid like me.

Mrs. Flay began to read a story called "The Littlest Dinosaur" about a little dinosaur stuck with the big ones that are surprised by it. I listened sleepily as she read before the recess bell rang, and I jumped in surprise, making me hurt.

"Ok, go on out." She said to the class, who all jumped up to go play on the playground. Rosalie lifted me off of her and took my hand, leading me over to my cubby. I didn't want to go outside, but I put my coat on anyways and rubber boots, letting Rosalie get her own clothes on to go out in the rain. She had an umbrella with her, and when she took my hand, she let me under it too. She looked at me carefully and smiled gently.

"Where to?" she asked, looking around the playground. Usually I would go to my stair shelter, but there was a giant puddle under it now, and I didn't want to sit in a puddle. I saw a spot of grass under a tree and I pointed to it. She smiled and led me over slowly, walking at my speed instead of hers. She watched me with a funny, pleased look on her face as I sat myself down under the tree and watched as she did the same. She poked her high umbrella into the dirt and it stayed up over us like a roof, blocking the rain. Rosalie continued to watch me until I frowned when Lauren came over carefully, looking at Rosalie.

"Miss Hale?" she asked in her whiny voice. I didn't like Lauren at all. Rosalie looked startled as she looked at Lauren carefully.

"Yes?" she asked, not speaking as nicely to Lauren as she did to me. Rosalie knew that Lauren called me "Smella" and she thought it was rude.

"Can we play chalk?" she said, glancing back at her friends. Rosalie smiled a bit and nodded.

"I'll be back sweetheart." She said gently to me. I nodded and she left her umbrella there, leaving me with Lauren.

"Miss Hale likes me more." She said happily, watching as Rosalie walked into the school to get her chalk. I shrugged and Rosalie looked back angrily from the doors, almost as if she had heard Lauren's words. But she was too far away for that…

"She does." Taunted Lauren again, looking at me nastily. I frowned and laid down under the umbrella, not listening to this nasty girl. She chuckled happily, leaving to go see the other nasty girl- Jessica. I laid under the umbrella, letting my hair get wet in the puddle beside me. I didn't care and I felt myself falling asleep under Rosalie's safe umbrella. I let the tiredness come quickly as the rain fell around me and the other kids laughed and played.

* * *

RPOV

I went inside to get the chalk for that little bratty girl outside, angry with her comments to Bella about me liking her better. I saw Bella's hurt when she said that and could barely contain myself from turning around and telling her to get her own damn chalk if she wanted it, angry with her for being so nasty to one little girl who hadn't said anything to her. I found the chalk quickly and went out before she could taunt Bella any more.

I found Lauren easily and she thanked me sweetly, as if she thought I would like her more than the genuinely sweet girl she'd tormented earlier. When I didn't smile back, she frowned indignantly and marched off with her little posse of six year olds to draw on the wet pavement. God, I knew high school girls could be bitches, but I never thought it originated in six year olds. That was something that shocked me and I would definitely include that in my observations to hand in to my teacher when I went back to school with my report on my experiences in the first grade classroom.

I walked back to the tree where Bella was lying down under it, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of love for the little thing. I had spoken to Emmett about her last night, and he was eager to listen about her and learn what little kids were like. Kids might fear me, but they thought Emmett was a nightmare, and he didn't do well when he spoke with them. They would scream and cry like little demons or banshees until he was gone and their mothers angry and embarrassed by their behaviour. Little did she know how right her child's instincts were about us…

As I approached the tree, I saw that Bella wasn't simply lying down- but she was asleep. The poor little thing was so exhausted that she had fallen asleep in a puddle outside at recess, shivering, cold and wet. I remembered her quiet, cuddly behaviour in the class and couldn't help but think that something was wrong. She was sick or something, and I wanted to call her parents to pick her up. Mrs. Flay said that Bella would let me know if she wanted to call home, and if I offered, she'd be upset. The teacher was shocked by her liking to me, since apparently she was distant and sad. Polite and kind- always, but very timid and shy, not one to approach anyone, let alone someone she barely knew.

Despite the fact that Bella was asleep, I knew she couldn't stay with her hair and face in a puddle and not get sick from it. I leaned over and slowly lifted her tiny body from the cold ground, and smiled hugely when she instinctively cuddled closer to me, looking peaceful as she slept. I plucked my umbrella out of the ground and held it in one hand with Bella in the other. She was so small, I was sure her own classmates could carry her without a problem and I walked around the yard, supervising the children at play with my little sleepy friend in my arms.

I was really growing to love her more and more as she accepted me and let me in- which I had been assured was a onetime event. Carlisle and Esme had also been pleased to hear of me actually enjoying my position at the elementary school instead of dreading and hating it as I thought I would have before. Bella had given me a reason to look forward to my days here, and I was happy for it.

Bella of me as an odd sort of friend in a way, but on my side of the bond, there was something deeper- some sort of attraction that pulled me closer to her and made me love her like I did. I didn't know whether it was her kind ways, her rare, but intense smiles or her acceptance, but I felt like she somehow belonged to me- as a child does to its parent. I knew that was absurd, but I couldn't help but feel that way. Her blood smelled nice too, but that was something at the very back of my mind, not something I dwelled on frequently. I had excellent control, and I would never hurt a human- let alone a sweet, innocent little girl like her. The only humans to have faced my wrath were seven men in the 1930s…

The bell rang, shocking me from my thoughts. I smiled slightly and made it to the doorway, where I managed to put the umbrella down without waking or dropping the sleepy human. She slept on tiredly as I carried her limp form inside. She rested with her arms on either shoulder and her head in between them, lolling on its side, facing me. I watched her little face sleep as I carried her into the classroom, where the teacher smiled gently at me as I undressed her without waking her again, her boots and coat soaked from her nap on the grass. The teacher looked torn between waking her up and letting her sleep off her exhaustion. In the end, she was to be taken back to the carpet to rest, but she had to wake up, lest the principal come in and see her sleeping. I woke her carefully, and carried her over to the carpet, letting her rest on me groggily again, not caring that her hair was soaking my shirt front. I wouldn't get cold, but she could, and I took one of the blankets beside us for the kids "resting time" and draped it over her small shivery form and let her rest carefully, listening to the teacher's lesson. I saw the intense jealousy in Lauren's eyes when she saw where Bella was, but I determinedly looked at Mrs. Flay as she taught the lesson with Bella forcing herself to pay attention.

She never uttered a single word and she barely moved all through the afternoon. She didn't even eat lunch with the others, and I chose to stay with her in the classroom for that period, lest she face the wrath of the hormonal preteen eighth graders that looked after them. They didn't care what the kids did, as long as they weren't killing one another. Bella didn't even budge as she laid back on me, watching me every so often.

When classes started again, she remained where she was, content enough and seemingly awake, although I could see her eyelids drooping upon occasion as Mrs. Flay spoke and did activities with the other kids.

Soon, home time came around again and I gave myself the duty of getting Bella dressed and out to her bus on time while Mrs. Flay dealt with the others. Lauren got me to do her zipper though, and I did so unenthusiastically.

When Bella was dressed, I took her and a few other kids- Lauren included- out to wait for their bus. When it came, I sent Bella onto it and frowned when she looked at me through the window.

She stared at me out her small window, the saddest, most depressing look I'd ever seen in an adult, let alone six year old child. I saw a tear fall when she bus drove away and I felt awful, but there was also a sense of fear. As I watched her bus leave, I walked to my car with an ominous cloud of doubt and dread over top of me, plaguing me as I drove myself home.

**RPOV is much easier to write, and so many have been asking for it…**

**Thanks for reading, and please review so I can post chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 8**

Missing

**A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and all those who favourited/alerted me, or this story. I'm so pleased with the reception this has had, and I'm very glad everyone likes it.**

**Just a little note on the story itself now. This chapter is the most accurate out of all of them so far, and the medicine incident (read in the chapter) actually happened, as dangerous as that was. Luckily she was a smarter kid and knew something about how to take it, but it could of ended horrendously, especially since the bottle she chose contained codeine, the stuff used in cough medicine. **

**This is also the last chapter that will stick to the actual events. Anything related to the abuse suffered will remain the same, any abuse mentioned on Bella's part will be accurate, but the main events of the story are going to change, since our favourite vampires are coming in soon (more than Rosalie...). Where she went after Charlie was NOT a vampire family, and therefore, these people couldn't have given her the same life Bella will have in here.**

**I haven't dedicated to a specific person in a while, but this chapter is dedicated to PamBrasiliera for reviewing and offering to translate this story into Portuguese. Thanks again, even though I've said it a thousand times :D. **

**So remember, reviews=faster updates. It's a simple equation, and you should memorize it. It works for most people. hehe. **

BPOV

When I went home that night, I knew Rosalie saw my crying on the bus when she watched me leave. I only hoped that she wasn't too mad at me for crying in front of her, and I hoped I would see her again soon. Tomorrow was Friday though, and I would have to spend an entire weekend without her, and with daddy instead. That made me sad and scared to think about, so I focused on stopping the tears instead of making more with the ideas of the weekend.

Before I was ready to get off the bus, we got to my stop and I got off. This would be just like every day- I would go in, daddy would get mad at me, then he'd hit me and send me to bed without dinner. I hated going through the door, but I did it anyways, knowing how mad he'd get if I didn't come home.

I walked through the door with a scared face and shaky hands. If he hit again, I would cry and cry, no matter what he decided to do to me after. I cried with pain already, and he hadn't even hit me yet, so when he did, it would be awful. I was surprised when I walked in and daddy wasn't waiting to yell at me at the door like he always was.

I hung up my coat and took off my wet boots frowning at the idea of daddy not here to hit. Where was he, if he wasn't here? I put my bag down and slowly walked into the house, unsure of what to do. What was I allowed to touch if daddy wasn't here? Was I allowed in the living room to watch cartoons, or would that make him mad? I wasn't sure, so I decided to look for him all around the house.

He wasn't in the bathroom or the kitchen, so I decided to check upstairs in his room. His door was open, so he wasn't in there either, and the upstairs bathroom was empty too. I started to get nervous when I couldn't find him- did the boogeyman in the closet get him first so it could get me too? I didn't know. I checked the last room in the house- the one room I was terrified of: the living room. The closet door was closed and scary, but I braved it anyways and walked in quietly.

That's where I found daddy, on the couch sleeping with his nasty cigarettes and beer all around him. His cigarette was burning a hole in the couch, and I knew that it might make a fire so I walked over, knocked it out of his hand and stamped on it, hoping he wouldn't be too mad later on. The thing smelled nasty so I walked away from it to examine daddy instead.

Daddy's mouth was wide open and he was snoring a little with his beer bottles all around him. He looked very sleepy, so I watched him for a while, wondering if he would ever wake up and catch me watching him. He didn't like that either, and always sent me away when he caught me watching. He didn't wake up and slept loudly, snoring and grunting sometimes in his sleep. After a while, I decided that daddy had decided to go to bed early today and took that as my chance to eat.

Daddy didn't like giving me food when I was bad, and I'd been very bad lately so I was very hungry. I was lucky not to have gotten the closet yet this week, so food wasn't given to me very often. I'd had the apple before but that was it, and I wanted something to make my tummy feel better. I took a chair and carried it over to the cupboard. The chair was very heavy for me and it made me wonder how daddy could throw it sometimes when he was angry. I could barely lift it, and I could never toss it across a room and give the wall a big hole from it. I stood up on the chair and looked in the cupboards for something I could eat.

When I was looking, I found some bread up top where daddy usually put it whenever he went grocery shopping. There wasn't much to choose from, so I settled for the bread and took two slices of it and put it back exactly as I found it so he wouldn't catch me taking it. Stealing daddy's food was worse than stealing daddy's milk, and he would be very, very upset if he caught me. I put some butter on the bread and put the chair back before I ate the bread quickly, happy to have eaten something. I was careful to stay as quiet as I could and not wake daddy up. Maybe if I was quiet enough, he would stay sleeping and I wouldn't get a slap from him as I always did. I was sure that I cleaned my mess before I went to see if daddy was still asleep. I was happy when I found out he was, still snoring away on the couch, not even knowing I was watching him and stealing his bread. I was also very tired from not sleeping right lately since I was scared and sore. I had fallen asleep in the puddle outside today, and Rosalie had been very nice and carried me inside, letting me snuggle with her afterwards during the lesson. I loved Rosalie, I decided, and I thought I would tell her next time I saw her. She was so kind and gentle to me, not like daddy who was mean.

I was very tired so I went up to my bedroom to see if I could sleep too, just like daddy was. I went in and didn't change my clothes, knowing I was all dirty and I would make my clean pyjamas dirty too, then daddy would have to wash them and he'd be mad at that. I slept in my clothes that night, having the best sleep I'd had in a long time.

ooOoo

I woke up the next morning and felt my head hurting badly. I coughed and sniffled too, so I was sick- probably from laying in a puddle yesterday at recess. I wondered if it was time for school yet, because today would be a very bad day at school, and I knew they'd call daddy to bring me home, then he'd be mad. All the kids who were sick at school went home, and I didn't want to make daddy upset by making him come and get me all the way at the school in the rain. I slowly got out of bed and walked towards my door, managing not to cry or fall over as I left the room.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find out where daddy was and if he'd see that I was sick and sore. I walked all through the downstairs part of the house and found out that daddy had left the couch and he wasn't home now. I wondered where he was gone to and if he would come back soon and send me away to school.

I sat down at the table in the kitchen and waited for a long time. The microwave told me it was 9:12 in the morning, so school was already started, but I wasn't there. I felt sleepy and sore still and I knew we had medicine in the cupboard for that. I went in the bathroom and stood on the toilet to get myself some medicine to make my coughing and head feel better so I could go back to sleep and not wake up until I felt better. I found the bottle of medicine in there and I took it to the kitchen to get the measuring spoon. I couldn't read the back, but I found my age, a number 6, with a number beside it. I found that other number on a spoon in the drawer and poured it out, taking some. I hoped I did it right and it would make me better. This medicine had a droopy eye on it, so I knew it made you sleepier than you already were.

I went into the living room, being too tired to make it up the stairs without falling and I laid down on the floor in there, knowing daddy would be mad if I took his spot on the couch. I felt the medicine doing its job, and soon, I was asleep on the floor, waiting for daddy to come back home.

* * *

RPOV

I walked into the first grade classroom again today, knowing it was Friday and it would be a while before I could see Bella again. I don't know why I was so attached to her, but I was glad I was. She was giving me a chance to see what parenthood would be like, and I liked the feelings she brought with her.

I was shocked and irrationally panicked when I didn't see her in her desk that morning and she was marked absent on the attendance sheet. Mrs. Flay saw my agitation and smiled sadly at me, looking concerned.

"She usually misses either Monday or Friday." She admitted softly. "She's smart though." She assured me, knowing her grades were high. I nodded, not appeased in the slightest by her absence. Was she sick from her puddle nap yesterday? Had she given herself another bruise? That little girl was so small and delicate, it mustn't take much for her to hurt herself without even thinking too much on it. She was pale too, so she probably bruised like a peach…

The day went on, and I lived with a vain hope that she was simply late- not having woken up at the proper time, or that she had a doctor's or dentist's appointment and she'd be here after lunch. The day was very bland without her to care for, and I noticed all the other kids avoided me like the plague- not that I minded so much anymore. I would only be upset if one of them avoided me- and that one was missing from her class.

As fond as I was of Bella, I couldn't help but think something was wrong. She was so sweet and quiet, but she always had new bruises and marks, not to mention she was the ultimate epitome of fear. She was timid and shy, not speaking much, and never speaking out of turn. She was always apologizing for little things like crying or something equally as minor and she always seemed tense to me. Maybe she had anxiety issues or something- if that was possible in a child. I didn't know these things since I never thought I would be associated with a small child, but now I was mentally slapping myself for my lack of knowledge about the little humans. I would need to brush up on kids if I was to understand her properly.

That day was a dull, worrisome day for me. I helped a boy with his addition, drew a tree on the blackboard for Mrs. Flay, read a book aloud to the kids and walked in circles at recess, making sure none of the kids were killing each other or something. I was glad to leave that night and I sped home at a reckless pace, arriving quickly in the garage.

"Hey." Said Emmett, looking at me. I smiled at him carefully and he opened my door, making me happier.

"Hi." I replied. He knew me better than anyone else and he frowned as we went into the living room, where Alice, Jasper and Edward were talking. They all smiled as we came in and Jasper frowned.

"Why are you worried?" he asked me gently, easing it. I sighed.

"She wasn't there." I said sadly, making Emmett smile slightly.

"The little girl?" he asked carefully. I nodded and looked up at him.

"What if she's sick?" I asked nervously, grisly scenarios passing through my head of her ill and on her childhood deathbed.

"Kids get sick all the time Rose." Soothed Edward, having seen my images. I sighed and nodded, letting Jasper calm me.

"I'm sure she's fine." Said Alice happily. I would have asked her to look into her safety, but Alice wasn't attuned to Bella, so she would have a hard time seeing her, if she managed it at all.

"Probably." I agreed reluctantly. Emmett saw my sadness now and hugged me. As much as I loved that girl, it was upsetting knowing she was exactly what I could never have, and the one thing I would die for. Kids weren't an option for us, being what we were, unless we adopted. Emmett was a comfort when he wasn't being immature, and I leaned into him, letting him kiss me soundly.

"You'll see her on Monday." He soothed gently, smiling at me. I nodded back at him and sighed, looking at the rest of my siblings. Edward watched me with odd sympathy, knowing how I thought of Bella. She was coming close to being like my own kid- or what I imagined I'd feel for my own kids, if they could exist. Only Edward, and perhaps Jasper, knew how I thought of her, and Edward always sympathized with me for having my fertility stolen with my humanity.

"I love you." Said Emmett in a singsong voice, speaking into my ear. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Me too Em." I replied with a hug. He beamed and looked proud of me, as he always did when I showed my affection for him- which was very frequently.

"So what about that shopping trip?" Alice asked, looking excitedly at me. I smiled happily and settled myself in for the long discussion she'd just set us up for.

**A/N: Please review, and Chapter 9 could be up sooner than you think (and the chapter you've all been bugging about is #10, so fast reviews!)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 9**

Closet

**A/N: Ok, since updates have been requested so eagerly, here's chapter 9 for you all. I hope this appeases the overeager reviewers (read dedication below… lol).**

**Yes, Bella got a break in chapter 8, but all good things must come to an end. But remember, the next chapter is the one you've all been bugging for… :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to LALA () for the rather excited and excessive reviewing. Oh, and using the words "more" and "now" to their extremes. But hey! All reviews are good, and those were LONG ones, even if the vocabulary was limited… I was amused by it, and amusement is always a good thing. Plus, you're waiting for it… so here it is.**

**Review at the end of this sad chapter (yes, it's sad, especially writing it). Then, chapter ten will roll around, and we can actually give Bella a much bigger break than she got in chapter 8. **

BPOV

"What the fuck is this?" I heard daddy's loud voice say above me. I felt myself wake up and I was scared. He was mad.

"Get up." he snapped, nudging me with his foot. I sat up off the living room floor and rubbed my itchy eyes, sniffling sadly. Daddy towered over me angrily, a beer bottle in his hand. I frowned and got to my feet where he grabbed my arm.

"Why the hell are you here?" he demanded. The TV told me it was now 2:00. School ended in an hour, and I'd slept all day long. Daddy snarled at me and hit me.

"Damn it! Answer me!" he screamed in my face. I shuddered at his loudness and cringed away.

"I'm sick." I replied, sniffing my nose to prove it. He stared down at me and hit me again.

"Stupid bitch. You go to school unless I tell you not to!" he cried angrily. I was much too sick and tired to defend myself from his hitting that followed. I felt scared and hurt now, and soon, he hit me hard on the side of the face, and I screamed and cried, feeling the bruise coming.

"Stop it!" I shouted through his hitting. He shook me angrily, not able to stop himself now that he'd started.

"Excuse me!?" he yelled in my face, making me even more terrified of him. I cringed away, knowing I wasn't supposed to speak out with him around, and yelling at him to stop it was definitely speaking out. He hit me harder than ever and it made me see spots for a moment before he pulled away, breathing hard.

"Why the fuck weren't you at school today? Your teacher called me and asked me why you weren't there. She also asked if everything was ok at home because you were acting funny. What the fuck Bella!?" he shrieked. He sent himself into another angry slapping fit, me screaming at him more and more to stop, but he didn't.

"You'd better go to fucking school tomorrow." He warned angrily. I cried and choked over the air.

"It's the weekend!" I cried, hoping to make him understand that I _couldn't _go tomorrow, since my bus wasn't coming. He stared at me and his teeth showed and he hit me in a frustrated way, making me cry.

"Daddy, don't hit!" I cried sadly. "It's not nice!" I shouted, thinking of what Mrs. Flay had told two boys who were hitting one another at playtime. He laughed angrily and did it again.

"Do you honestly think I give a fuck about _being nice_?" he mocked. I frowned. "This isn't the goddamn Brady Bunch or Barney! 'I love you, you love me, we're a great big fucking family'?!" he quoted, shouting the Barney song in my face.

"That's not how we work around here!" he yelled, ending with a shake that made my arms flare up with pain. I cried loudly and shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll tell Rosalie you hit me!" I screamed, trying to rip my arms away from his hurtful hands. He stared in shock for a moment, and I thought I'd won this time when he let me go. I almost relaxed but I felt a very hard slap to my face and I fell down with a bang, more scared and dizzy than ever before. He wasn't looking like daddy anymore, but more like that killer from TV again. He grabbed my hair and yanked it, pulling some out as he brought me to my feet, only to knock me down again. He shook me angrily as he spoke, making me terrified of him.

"You'll tell who?" he asked, his voice soft, but scary. I cried loudly, not caring that he was already mad.

"No one!" I corrected, hoping he'd be nicer.

"You stupid lying little bitch!" he screamed. Without another word, he hauled me up my by small arm and dragged me to the end of the living room.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to fight back. He was bringing me _there._ To the closet. I screeched louder than I thought I ever could as he yanked me over.

"Daddy please!" I cried, wanting him to let me go upstairs. I would never ever threaten to tell again, and I promised him that as he dragged me in, shoving me into the tiny empty room.

"Hope the boogeyman gets you before I do." He taunted with a scary smile. I ran at the open door but he tossed me back and slammed the door, leaving me in the dark. He locked the bolt on me and I screamed and screamed.

The monsters were in here. They would get me, and daddy would let them so I beat the door with my fists.

"DADDY!" I screamed, tears pouring. I heard him walking away as I cried in pure terror in this little pitch black room. I tried to run at the door, only making my shoulder hurt more than ever before, but I did it again, tears pouring and screams coming loudly.

"Let me OUT!" I screeched, desperate to get out of here. It was too dark and much too small, and the door was locked and…

I screamed again, the terror of this place taking me over. I fell down with a bang and kicked the door over and over with my feet, trying to break or open it. It banged and jumped as I kicked, but never let go and soon my legs hurt too.

"Don't you break that fucking door!" threatened daddy. I didn't care what he said, and I wanted out. I was crying harder than ever when his feet shadows came in the light under the door.

"DADDY!" I cried desperately, wanting to be let out. He didn't answer me as I screamed and cried harder than ever. I let out a terrorized shriek when I saw the light under the door disappear as he put something down to block the light. I beat the door with my fists again, barely able to breathe in this small place. I coughed loudly and screamed as soon as it was done, hoping he'd let me out.

"Goodnight Bella." Daddy sneered from outside the door.

"NO! Daddy please!" I cried, not wanting him to leave. I'd take him over this closet any day. I screamed when I heard his loud footsteps leaving me alone and walking up the stairs.

Now, the monsters would definitely get me. Nothing daddy did could stop them from coming and I screamed and cried until my voice was hoarse and scratchy and my fists were bleeding from hitting the door so hard. I gasped and sobbed on the floor of the empty closet, needing to get out before the monsters got me.

I didn't sleep at all and I cried steadily and hit the door until my fists were raw and sore, but I continued to beat it, hoping it would break or open up and let me out. I was breathing heavily as I had been for a while now, terrified of the darkness and closed closet. I couldn't even see a speck of light coming in from the small cracks at the door, and it was all too dark. I wanted someone to let me out, and I wanted it now. I thought of Rosalie, and how she'd let me out of here. Through my sobs, I tried to call her, not knowing if she could hear me or not. Maybe she was walking around outside and she could hear me through the broken living room window.

"Rosalie…" I choked through my sobs. Her name only made me sadder than before and I became frantic again to get out. I beat the door for as long as I could, screaming her name for help, but she never came. I guessed she couldn't hear me since she was at her own house with her own daddy, probably not waiting for the boogeyman to come and get her.

My crying lasted for a very long time as I sat in my closet, waiting for the light to come back. I cried and cried, but the screaming wasn't as bad now that I had screamed too much and made my voice scratchy. I heard daddy coming down, and I found my voice again.

"Daddy!" I wailed, hearing my terror. He ignored me for a long time before I heard him coming closer the thing blocking the light at the bottom of the door moved and I saw a bit of light come in. Daddy opened the closet door and looked at me, his eyes angry still.

"Stop screaming." He ordered angrily. He moved aside to let the light in and look at me, and he saw my bloody fists and the blood on the door of the closet. He smirked at that and said nothing, looking me over. He sighed and tried to close the door again, but I was too quick and I scampered out into the light living room, making him angry.

"Get your ass over here!" he screamed, leaving the doorway and walking over to me in two big steps. He grabbed me and my voice came back loudly, letting me scream again.

"NO!" I cried sadly as he pushed me at the closet again. I tried to hit him back, but it didn't work when he was big and holding my arms. He threw me back inside the closet and went to slam the door again, but I managed to almost get back out.

"FUCK!" he yelled. He didn't bother being gentle as he shoved be backwards, but my arm caught the doorframe before he slammed it. My arm was outside still when he slammed it hard, hitting my arm.

I felt a very bad pain shoot up it and there was a crack, making him scowl. I screamed when he shoved it away, back in the closet with the rest of me, locking the door and placing the towel he used to block the light back under the door. My arm was now hurting worse than ever before. Nothing daddy had ever done was the same as this, and it hurt so badly I couldn't even breathe right. I cried as hard as I could, sprawled out on the floor of my closet as daddy went about his business for the day, not caring that my arm was so sore I threw up. Luckily I made it to the corner before I did that, but it was very yucky and gross when I did. The pain didn't go away, and I sat with it to my chest. It felt hot to me, and it hurt like nothing I'd ever felt. I sobbed, absolutely terrified on the floor for a very long time, until my punishment was over.

**A/N: End of chapter 9. The next chapter is entirely Rosalie's POV, so we'll see Rose again…**

**Here's a challenge for all of you. Fill in the blanks if this statement and send it via review. The one with the best insert will get the next dedication.**

**Charlie Swan is a great big **_***insert word(s) of choice here***_**, and I **_***insert Penname here***_** thinks he should die.**

**Please. I need to know what you think of him. Opinions are good too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 10**

Follow

**A/N: OMC. I know that last chapter was sad and all, but some of the challenge responses were absolutely hilarious. I loved them all, and it was hard choosing my favourite but here it is.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alice'z B.F.F. for the response:**

_**Charlie Swan is a great big Stupid,Retarded,Low-Life,Poor Excuse For A Man,A  
Father, A Person, Who Does Deserve To Live and Should Be Shot With An AK-47!  
and I Alice'z B.F.F. thinks he should die.**_

**Here are some honourable mentions that were amongst the top ones, although, they were all great.**

**Charlie Swan is a great big abusive alcoholic dickface ** ** wankered **  
fitted **, and I Miss-Beann thinks he should die.**

**Charlie Swan is a great big **tard who needs to be raped with a very sharp  
and rusty knife, and I Twilighterr thinks he should die.**

**Charlie Swan is a great big cotton pickin' chiken plucker, and I,  
MaralynneKWhitlock, thinks he should die.**

**charlie swan is a great big ** faced turd monkey who works for the devil and  
i ellaroselovestwilight thinks he should die.**

**Charlie Swan is a great big ugly ** ** stupid dickhead who abuses children  
because of his own ** life and because he's an ugly ** and I,  
PaigeTheVampireFreak, thinks he should die.**

**Charlie Swan is a great big flaming pile of whale dung, and I rara4 think he  
should die.**

**Charlie Swan is a great big Abuser and a terrible singer, he makes bunnies go  
emo,and I, Defunkitated Vampires, thinks he shot die.**

**Charlie Swan is a greak big *duesh who is sick mentally and needs help  
because he needs to get hit by a bus or a train, for all i care a falling Ice  
cream truck can fall on him and crush him for all eternity and I  
(LittleSarahLady) thinks he should die :)**

**So, those were the ones that stuck out to me, and good job reviewing… This is the chapter everyone's been assaulting my e-mail inbox about, so enjoy it… It's a good chapter. I was pleased to finally write it.**

RPOV

Something wasn't right. When I went to the school today, something in my mind was screaming that there was something wrong, and I was even more alarmed when I walked into the classroom, and Bella wasn't there. Granted, she had been tired and sick lately, but I knew something was up. Nothing had kept her home before, and I was nervous to know what was so different on Friday. Was she gravely ill? Had she hurt herself? Was she ok? Did she need help? I felt both annoyed and alarmed by my feelings and needs, knowing that she could be hurt. I knew it was none of my business if her parents kept her home from school, yet I felt like I had a right to know, as bad as that was. Deep down, I knew I had no right to keep her from staying home if she was sick, but for some reason, I wanted her where I could see her at all times, regardless of what her parents said.

I was spent the first hour of math and reading in the classroom, feeling edgy and nervous the entire time. When the time to mark math tests came around, I was beginning to imagine grisly scenarios in my head as to what could have happened for her to stay home.

"Rosalie are you ok?" asked Mrs. Flay gently as I stared into space, not helping as I usually did. I was shocked that she was able to startle me, and I took this as my chance.

"I'm not feeling well." I said gently, lying through my teeth. There was no way in hell I was sick, but I wanted out of here. I needed to make sure that Bella was ok and not dying as I'd imagined recently. As absurd as that was, I would never relax until I saw her in her own bed with her parents around her, helping her to heal from whatever illness she had most likely contracted. Mrs. Flay smiled sympathetically.

"I don't think Bella was feeling well either." She said gently, smiling at me. I nodded and smiled back, trying to put on a "sick human" look I'd only seen in movies. We were pale enough to be sick at any time, so she believed me easily.

"Why don't you go home and rest?" she offered gently, earning her a genuine smile. Excellent. I sighed and nodded, getting up slowly as she waved me out.

"Bye." I mumbled as I slowly meandered out the door, wanting to run straight to my car instead of waiting and walking at a believable pace. No one questioned my motives as I went out to my car and started it up, speeding as soon as the school was out of sight.

It was only ten in the morning now, and I had no idea what to do with myself. I wanted to check on Bella, but I had no idea how to go about it, seeing as I had no idea where she lived. I knew she took a bus that went through the southern side of town, but I knew no more than that, and I was irked by my lack of knowledge. I sighed in frustration and decided that home was the best bet as I sped towards the upcoming turn off.

I saw myself approaching the house and I knew that only Esme was home as of right now. Edward and Alice were at the local high school, again, while Jasper was at his placement with the high school teacher and Emmett was with Carlisle, shadowing him at the hospital. Esme would be home, and she glanced out of the front window when I pulled in.

"Rose?" she asked gently, looking alarmed for a moment. I smiled gently at her and she sighed, looking curious.

"What are you doing home?" she asked gently, making me frown a little.

"I need to do something." I said, still unsure of a plan. She nodded, not questioning me as I came in and sat down at the kitchen table while she put away some new dishes she'd gotten, not that we ever used them. I thought for a moment.

How could I figure out the address? I couldn't break into the school records and do it, but I just had to know. I would find her and take just a tiny peek to make sure she was ok, and not too sick. I wouldn't get caught, and if I did, I would tell them the truth. I was concerned for their child's wellbeing, and I wanted to make sure she was ok. Surely a loving parent would be glad to know that someone else cared for their child too? I stared at Esme as she worked before she glanced at me.

"What do you need to do?" she asked quietly, putting some glasses up. I sighed.

"I want to go see Bella." I said quietly, making her smile sadly. Everyone in the house knew who Bella was now, thanks to my enthusiasm. I was sure Em knew her almost as well as I did.

"Isn't she at school?" asked Esme, a little confused. I sighed and shook my head.

"No." I said dejectedly. Esme smiled and reached above the fridge, pulling down a basket. She handed me a book, and I beamed.

The phone book.

I knew her last name was "Swan", and there were only so many people in Forks…

"Thanks Esme." I said, glad for her intellect. She smiled and chuckled slightly as I dashed up to my room at incredible speeds, flipping the book open on my bed.

I found one Charles Swan, the only Swan in the book, listed at 183 Harper Drive, with a phone number attached at the bottom. 183 Harper Drive. I etched that into my memory as I tossed the book aside and said a hasty goodbye to Esme as I dashed out to my car, eager to see my little friend again, even for a moment. It would ease my conscious, and I would feel much better once I was assured of her safety, and the week would proceed much more smoothly than if I didn't see her. Suppose she wasn't home…? No. She would be, and I _would _see her.

I pulled out of my driveway, speeding like a madwoman when I hit what they called a highway, which was nothing more than a paved, narrow, two lane road and sped off to the other end of town- the south end. I drove along as quickly as possible without overexerting my car and stopped when I reached the lights, separating the northern end from the southern end, right in the centre of the downtown region. People gawked at my car as usual, but none stared at me, since we had a way of intimidating people who stared too often. When the light turned green, I felt elated to be driving along down towards the south end, until I could find Harper Drive, where Bella undoubtedly was.

It was all fine to find the south end, but finding the exact road took time. There were quite a few streets down here, and it took quite a bit of time to locate the road I needed. It was times like these when I cursed my inattentiveness to the humans. Any other being in Forks would have known exactly where Harper Drive was, but not me. Carlisle, Emmett and Alice probably knew too, but Edward, Esme, Jasper and I wouldn't know, since we never even tried to associate with humans, unlike my father, sister and husband. Before I could get too frustrated, I found Harper Drive- a lowly, scarcely populated street with only a few run down houses. Did my little friend live here? I wasn't trying to be snobby or rude, but I felt very privileged when I saw how some humans were forced to live. I felt a pang of nervousness at the idea of Bella living in such conditions, but I forced it back and parked my car at the end of the road, so I wouldn't raise suspicions. I walked down the road, trying my best to be inconspicuous, but it wasn't working as well as I would have liked when I came across one of the few houses, number 183. I frowned at the sight of the overgrown garden, long grassed lawn and worn down house, but took a deep breath and approached none the less. What would I say? I didn't know, but I walked up anyways, knowing that they couldn't hurt me.

As I walked up, I strained my ears and listened to the events taking place in the house, hoping I'd come at a decent time. I stopped dead in my tracks when I listened.

Crying- loud, pleading cries, could be heard from inside the house, slightly muffled, but intensely pained as someone banged on something. While I listened, I could hear two heartbeats- one stronger one, and a smaller one that I knew was Bella. Instead of calm, it was loud and erratic- she was scared. What was she scared of? I listened, terror and dread rising as I listened to the house's events, knowing the curtains were closed.

"For fuck's sake." I heard a deep voice mutter, anger evident in his tone. I frowned as I heard stomping coming closer to the door. In an effort to remain inconspicuous, I bolted towards the back of the house, where I could watch through a crack in the curtains. What I saw astounded and alarmed me, but I watched nonetheless.

"Shut the fuck up!" I heard the man in front of me screech. He was topless and drunk, by the looks of things, and he was holding a beer as he yelled at a closed door in his living room with a towel blocking the bottom. I had been so focused on the man, I had tuned out the pleading and crying coming from inside the closet. Now that I paid closer attention, I could also smell something- and that something was Bella's blood. What the fuck had he done to her? I felt rage bubbling as I watched, ready to spring. The man unlocked a bolt on the closet and wrenched it open, revealing a horrendous sight to the both of us.

There was little Bella, sitting in the closet, shaking and wild eyed with bloody fists. The door had blood all down the inside as she stared at the man, terrified. I was momentarily shocked, and I stared, immobile and angry.

"Enough!" yelled the man, and what I saw next made me bolt for the door, needing to stop this madness. I saw the man reach out a hand and he backhanded her across the face with a loud slap, making me growl and see red as I bolted for the front door, not caring that I might be seen. I'd just witnessed a full grown man attacking his daughter, and I wasn't standing for it.

The locked door flew open with a flick of my wrist with a loud bang, making both heart rates in the house speed up as I startled them. Bella's crying could be heard loud and clear as I rampaged through their home, arriving in the living room. The drunk man stared at me stupidly for a long moment before he turned on me.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded. This man had the nerve to hit his daughter- my little Bella, and I wasn't about to answer him. He could go burn in hell for all I cared. My focus was on the poor little thing, still in the closet, staring at me. She had bloody clothes and hands, and her arm was held to her chest protectively. I could smell the blood and I forced back the monstrous side of me as I turned to the man who had inflicted this pain. The man turned to me, hands raised to attack me when I heard Bella cry out in terror.

"Daddy no!" she yelled, knowing what came next. My dead heart shattered as I heard her yell "daddy" as she did, making me want to throw something in my rage. "Daddy" was close to me now, fists ready when I dodged him and gave him a blow to the head, sending him down in an instant. Blunt force trauma mixed with alcohol did wonders on him and he dropped like a stone, landing on the floor with a loud boom. Bella screamed and clamped her unprotected arm around herself, staring at her father, looking terrorized. I immediately calmed down and looked at her, kneeling in front to see her closely.

"Bella?" I asked, feeling my rage return when I looked at her state. She was tiny-looking, stuck in that closet, dirty and bloodstained as she sobbed in terror on the floor, staring at me. So much for coming to see her alive and well. Alive? Maybe. Well? Definitely not. She was certainly injured and scared out of her mind, and she stared in shock as I moved over to her, feeling scared. What if she was badly hurt? Had that bastard done anything else that might need care? I looked at her arm and unintentionally let out a snarl.

I wasn't a medical professional like Carlisle, but I knew a broken arm when I saw one- and it was definitely broken. The way she held it told me she was in pain- something that panicked me.

"Rosalie?" she asked, looking confused and baffled. I watched her and nodded, glancing down at her unconscious father. She frowned and let out a loud cry of distress, making me rush over. I felt like a mother hen, but I knew she needed something like that now. I reached down carefully as I'd done at school before and lifted her off the floor, not daring to look in the closet she had been kept in._ That bastard. _That was all that ran through my head as I carried the hysterical, injured child outside into the cool air, not thinking to get her a coat. I took off my own jacket, leaving my pale skin exposed as I covered her with it, shielding her bare arms from the cold wind that was common in Forks. I felt Bella's dead weight on my shoulder- although not much- as I ran at a very fast human pace to my car, where I knew I needed to bring her to the hospital. Carlisle was working, and Emmett was there too, the two people I needed right now. Bella clung to my shirt front with her unbroken arm sadly, looking prepared to fight for it to stay there should I try and remove it. I noticed the neighbours watching me sadly as I took her, and I felt a pang of anger. Did they know what that bastard of a father did? Did they knowingly let this little girl be slapped around and terrorized without having the heart to do something about it? My heart was dead- no longer beating, yet I still cared more than these humans seemed to. I didn't think on the matter anymore as I tried to place Bella in the backseat of my car, knowing that I wasn't supposed to let her up front. I supposed she should have a car seat as well, but I couldn't simply stop by Wal-Mart and pick one up right now.

"No…" she said when I tried to pry her off of me. I frowned deeply at the plea and decided to screw the laws for now, and sat her on my lap in the front, not bothering with the seatbelt. I would never crash the car, and I would know if the police were coming from a mile away. None of them could deny me anything anyways, always hoping to get a little action from me if I looked at them the right way. Hell, if I didn't look at all they all wanted to get in my pants. I'd been caught speeding more than fifty times over the years, and not once had I gotten a ticket for it. Bella was straddling my waist tightly, her little legs and her one arm clinging like a baby as I sped off down the road, keeping an eye on her and the road at the same time. Her little fists were still bleeding and I felt it seep through my shirt, but I couldn't care less at the moment, as I sped towards Forks Memorial hospital, where my father was.

"Shh." I said gently, steering with my knees to hug her gently for a moment. I got some odd stares from passersby, but I ignored that as she cried sadly into my shirt, shaky and scared. She sniffed and tried to catch her breath unsuccessfully as I pulled into the parking lot and jumped out, taking the scared, hurt child with me.

**A/N: So there we have it. Rosalie knows, and she's taken Bella away (Cue happy dances)! I was waiting SO LONG for this chapter, and I tried to make it believable. Rose always seemed impulsive to me, so this is something I could definitely see her doing. **

**Don't eat me for not having her kill Charlie. Bella was watching, and Rose has more sense than to murder a little girl's father in front of her- no matter how much of a dick he is.**

**And reviews will get Ch. 11 as fast as possible, since it still needs a bit of editing. This chapter was rewritten completely to change how Rose finds out, so the rest of the chapters after this need to be altered to fit this one. REVIEWS= UPDATES.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 11**

Doctor

**A/N: Emmett and Carlisle on in five!!!**

**Yeah, finally some more Cullens get their spots in the story, with Emmett being Carlisle's "shadow" just as Rosalie is with the first grade teacher.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed and approve of this story, since I love you all, and the reviews/favourites you give me. It's nice to know that hard work is appreciated.**

**Longer note at the end for you to read, so it's all said in there. BTW, great job reviewing in this last chapter... 60 reviews!!! Double what I strive for.**

BPOV

Rosalie took me from daddy's house and carried me out to her car, where I held on to her tightly and cried, never wanting to let her go. She ran very quickly until she tried to put me down in her car, but I didn't want to let her go, so I said the only thing I could while I cried so hard.

"No…" I said sadly, making her nod and get in the front. I sat backwards, leaning my cheek on her as she started her car and drove very fast, bringing me away from daddy and the closet. I had been so scared when she'd come in and daddy had almost hit her, just like my scary ideas thought he would before…

"Shh." She said gently, hugging me while she drove. She didn't crash and soon, we came into a parking lot with the hospital in it. She stopped her car and carried me inside, making little snarling noises that were scary while she marched over to a lady in pink clothes, looking at her angrily.

"Dr. Cullen please." She said quickly, making the pink lady nod. The room full of people watched and Rosalie watched them with suspicious eyes before she caught sight of me, still shaking and crying on her.

"You're ok." She said. "My dad's coming, and he'll fix you." She assured me. I shook at the thought of her daddy. Would he get mad at my crying just like my daddy did? I felt terrified of the idea of him, and I wasn't ready when the pink lady came, two people following her.

One was a tall, thin man with blonde hair like Rosalie's. He had a worried, sad look on his face as he looked at us, giving Rosalie a funny glance. The other man was absolutely huge, with dark curly hair and lots of muscles. He watched me and Rosalie in shock before he moved behind the blonde man and came over. The blonde man tried to take me, and to my horror, Rosalie tried to hand me over. I let out a loud wail and clung, worrying everyone.

"Come with me." Said the blonde man quietly. Rosalie nodded and passed the biggest man without a word and we went into a room with a doctor's table on the wall and some machines above it that doctors used on your arm and to see in your ears.

"What happened?" asked the blonde man, looking at me around Rosalie. The big man was in here too and I watched as Rosalie looked at him, her eyes unhappy and sad.

"Daddy happened." she said angrily. The man stopped moving and his face was saddened as he watched me crying. The big man came closer, frowning deeply, but I jerked away in terror and cried loudly again, absolutely terrified of him. If he hit me… it would hurt, that's for sure. He didn't come closer and Rosalie looked at me closely, looking even sadder.

"Bella?" she asked gently. I looked at her tearfully and coughed loudly.

"Let him look sweetheart." She said gently, letting me go. I wailed.

"No…" I said softly, making her hold me again. She sighed and glanced at the other two, looking very upset. Big tears still fell down my face, and I was scared.

"Why?" she asked gently, looking at me for my answer. I took a deep breath and tried to talk around my tears.

"They'll hit!" I managed to wail, making her stare.

"They will do no such thing." She said sternly, making me cry some more. "Carlisle is a doctor, and he'll make your arm feel better." She said, having seen my hurt arm. I stared fearfully at the blonde man who smiled kindly, although his eyes stayed sad and careful. He moved closer and I stiffened, but forced myself to listen to Rosalie and I let him see my arm. He made Rosalie let me go and lay me down on the table. To my surprise, she rushed over to the big man and hugged him tightly as he kissed her hair and watched me. She spoke with him softly and he always answered her kindly, never yelling or snapping at her as the smaller man came and knelt down beside me.

"My name's Carlisle." He said gently, picking up my hurt arm. He slowly and gently lifted it, looking at the purple-ish black of it. He frowned deeply, his hands cold like Rosalie's were.

"It's ok honey." He said gently when I cried again. He let it sit on the table and told me not to move it as he got the big man to call a nurse with "casting materials". He felt around softly and pressed on it a few times and it hurt a lot. I looked sadly at Rosalie, wanting her to come back and let me hug her again. She saw that as she pulled away from her big man and came back to my head, looking sad and scared.

"Relax." She soothed as I cried more. The blonde man let a nurse in, the pink lady, and she came with a cart to put a cast on my arm. He thanked her and let her out, taking my arm gently. He hurt it by moving it a little bit and he wrapped it in some white stuff before he started to wet other pieces that turned hard after. He wrapped it higher than my elbow and it felt better once it wasn't moving anymore. He dried it a bit and smiled gently at me, looking very sad. The big boy never came any closer, but he smiled at me when I looked at him fearfully. My arm was almost hard now, and he sat me up carefully.

"Honey, I need to know what happened." He said gently, making me cry again. Rosalie looked angry with him as she snatched me back up, letting me hug her. I knew I had to tell them now, so I did.

"Daddy hits." I replied softly, making him sigh and Rosalie snarl. The big boy frowned as she did that but didn't come any closer to her.

"Where?" asked Carlisle softly. I shrugged.

"All over." I replied, making his gold eyes darker too. He nodded and made me lift my shirt for him to see my tummy, with some of daddy's marks. He frowned deeply and examined them closely like kids did to bugs sometimes at recess. He looked at my legs and back too before he checked my head and cheek. He didn't like something there and his eyes turned darker than before. The last thing he looked at was my hands.

"What happened here?" he asked, looking at the bleeding cuts and bruises. I cried at the memory of that closet and looked at Rosalie for help. She watched me closely.

"The closet." I said sending nasty shivers down my back at the idea. He frowned.

"What happens in the closet?" he asked curiously.

"Daddy puts me there when I'm bad, and he says the boogeyman will get me before he does. I was scared and I hit the door." I admitted. He frowned deeply.

"He locked you in?" he asked sadly. I nodded quickly, feeling the tears fall as he watched me carefully, nodding a little bit. Rosalie's snarling was louder and longer now and her eyes weren't dark gold, but dark black now, a spooky colour- just like daddy's closet…

"Rosalie." Said Carlisle sternly, making her stop. Her eyes stayed black and glued to me, but her noises stopped. Carlisle took my hands and cleaned them off, looking at my red, teary eyes.

"You're safe now." Said Rosalie gently, looking at me. I stared at her and reached up to hug her again, wanting her to make me feel safe, since she said I was safe. I would be safe until daddy found out that Rosalie and I had run away while he was sleeping, especially after Rosalie hit him back…

Just like I wanted she let me rest my head on her shoulder.

"Be careful." Said Carlisle softly, standing up. "She has a concussion." He warned. I didn't know what that was, but I didn't think it was a good thing, and neither did Rosalie.

"Emmett?" asked Carlisle. The big boy looked up at him for a moment before he turned to me, smiling sadly.

"Track down the IV team please." He said. The big man, Emmett, nodded and left the room quickly, not speaking a word to anyone else.

"IV fluids, a blood test and some food." Decided Carlisle. Rosalie nodded and hugged me tightly, not letting me go.

"When did you eat last?" she asked. I thought and shrugged, not remembering what day it was.

"Daddy gave me an apple and I stole his bread." I said sadly, feeling my tummy hurt at the thought of food. I was very hungry, and that made both Rosalie and Carlisle angry.

"Ok." Said Rosalie gently as she looked at Carlisle.

"We'll bring her up to pediatrics." He said, telling Rosalie to follow him. She carried me carefully with my cast past a lot of people who watched me sadly until we went up in an elevator and to a different floor with paintings on the windows. Carlisle spoke with a nurse and we were brought into a room where Rosalie put me on the bed, making me whimper. She frowned worriedly and sat beside me, patting my hair gently. I felt safe and happier with her there, and I looked up at her, suddenly remembering that I never did tell her that I loved her. I decided to do it now, before she went away and left me here, like I thought she would.

"I love you Rosalie." I said with a one-armed hug, pressing my face into her middle. She looked shocked for a moment before she turned to look at Carlisle, who smiled gently. She hugged me back carefully and smiled at me.

"I love you too honey." She replied kindly. Those words made me happier than ever when she said them, knowing that Rosalie loved me too, even if my daddy didn't. I heard a noise outside as Emmett came back with a nurse with another cart and a long pole with her. I frowned as she came closer and placed the pole beside my bed. She smiled gently and told me the IV would be fine as she placed a patch on my unbroken hand. I felt it tingle a little and she smiled, taking out something else.

"While that's doing its work, we'll do the blood test ok?" she asked. I stared at her in confusion, not knowing what that was. Rosalie sat very still as the lady took out a needle that made me gasp. I turned shaky again at the idea of it and she smiled gently, taking my arm. I watched as she tied a band on it and poked it with the sharp needle, making blood go into the tube. I cried a little, but let her do it, not wanting to make anyone here mad. She smiled when she finished and took off my patch, which had made my hand feel funny. She tossed it away and came at me with another needle, making me cry loudly. She sighed sadly and took my hand as I cried and poked the needle in, taping it to my hand. She placed a board under my wrist and taped that there so I couldn't move it around and hurt it. I shook with sleepiness and fear and she put a tube on the end and connected my hand to the long pole with the bags of water on it. She pressed some buttons and it started to click, sending the water out of the bags and into my hand. I had never seen anything like it and I didn't like it one bit.

"There." Said Carlisle gently, looking at me. I sniffled loudly and watched him as he smiled down at me and patted my taped hand.

"Now food." He said softly, looking at me. I didn't speak to him as he left the room, letting Rosalie and Emmett stay. Rosalie looked at me sadly and took a deep breath, swallowing hard.

"I have to go." She said sadly, watching me cry loudly.

"No." I said, not wanting her to leave me here alone. She sighed and pulled me off of her, looking down.

"Emmett will be here with you, and I'll be back as soon as I can." She said gently, making me panic. She kissed my cheek and dashed out of the room without another word. I was scared.

Emmett looked at me closely and moved closer slowly as he watched me and my sad, crying eyes. I was very, very scared of him and when he came closer, I sat stiffly and cried, feeling like a baby who would make him mad.

"Don't cry." He said, repeating what daddy had said so many times before. I couldn't manage it and he frowned, moving even closer to come at me. I cried when he found his spot in front of me on his knees.

"Shh." He said gently, looking at me pleadingly. I found my voice and looked at him fearfully.

"Please don't hit me…" I pleaded, trailing off with sad tears. He frowned deeply and shook his head.

"I would never hit you." He assured me softly. I looked at him and he slowly reached out and tried to touch me, but I jerked away from him and cried louder, making him stop and stay where he was. Just then, Carlisle came in with a tray of food for me to eat, and he put it on a table in front of me and opened it. It was soup and a sandwich, with crackers, milk and jello. Was that mine? He looked at me as I stared at it and looked up at him, wondering. He smiled gently and handed me the spoon, telling me to eat it, so I ate some soup and my sandwich slowly while the two of them watched me. When that was done, I took a drink of the milk and ate the red jello, liking how it tasted. When I was all done, the table was moved out of my way and I sniffled sadly, looking timidly at the blonde man.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked sadly, making him sigh.

"She'll be back very soon." He assured me. I frowned and felt tears coming. She was a safe person and I needed her to come back now, not later on or soon.

"I want her back…" I said, feeling tears falling. Carlisle frowned and sat on the edge of my bed as Emmett watched me sadly.

"She'll be back very soon." He said again, making my chin shake and tears fall. He sighed and came closer to me, sitting further up on the bed. He took a tissue and wiped the tears away from my sore cheeks and looked me over.

"Calm down." He said gently, brushing a curl out of my face. I frowned and looked at him, wanting Rosalie back.

"She'll come." He assured. And with that, I cried, waiting for the moment my friend would come back.

**A/N: Poor Bella. Anyways, we're officially done with ever "seeing" Charlie again, although there's something else involving him for later on in this part. Although she's scared now, Bella's life will be getting better, and we can cue the "fluff warning" soon for her and the rest of them, as soon as she's not scared anymore.**

**So sorry for those who wanted Charlie to have a death scene, but in the real story, Charlie didn't die, and I didn't want to offend any real life inspirations by murdering their father's character, even in fiction.**

**RPOV will happen again in the next chapter or so. And before you ask, yes, she needed to hunt, especially after the school of kids, the bloody door and having the bloody-fisted child with her for so long. She is well controlled, but not risking anything with Bella around, no matter how upset she is. Better upset than dead, in mine and Rosalie's opinion.**

**Reviews are like gold! I love them, and they're excellent encouragement for me to post faster. Currently, chapters 1 through 27 are complete for this story, and the chapter outlines for all four parts are written, so I know exactly how everything's playing out now. I'm so glad.**

**R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 12**

Back

**A/N: So, fluff warning still in place for the future, but there are a few things that need sorting first. It gets happier from here on out, but take my word for it… Chapter 11 had foreshadowing for something that will be revealed in the later chapters- after the fluffy bits. As I said, we're not done with Charlie, and it was something that was needed, if I was allowed to base the abuse off of this person… She asked that if I was telling her story in a way similar to Rescue me, then this had to be put in… But just a warning. She's safe now, but the aftermath isn't over yet.**

**So this chapter has three POVs- Rosalie, Bella and Emmett. I had to write Em in there, just because I love the big bear (don't we all?). He needed his own voice, and I gave it to him.**

**Just another reason to review faster- Chapter 13 is Carlisle's POV, and Chapter 14 is Edward's (and as the description says: This will be an eventual E/B story in parts 3-4). R&R for more chapters!!!**

**No dedications for this chapter since I'm too lazy to read the reviews right now… Plus they're all buried in my "FanFiction" folder in my E-mail so…**

RPOV

I felt like an evil bitch as I ran out of the hospital room, leaving Bella with my husband while I went to hunt and see that this father of hers was arrested. I ran out of the hospital and when I was sure no humans were watching, I dashed into the trees, unseen and unheard.

I needed to be fast so I could get back to the little hospital room with Bella and my husband. I found a deer not too far into the trees, and that appeased me for now. As I ran towards the house, I located two more, and my thirst was abated.

Bella's house came into sight and I immediately saw police cars parked outside. Good. Someone had called the police on that sick fucker. I walked inside the building at a decent human pace to keep our secret quiet and was instantly faced with three officers in uniform. It was time to put on the "polite doctor's daughter act". I had to be hospitable and courteous to these infantile law enforcers, and it took a lot of patience.

"Miss Hale." Noted one, glancing at his notes. I assumed someone had said that I was the one who'd taken her out. Dr. Cullen's "kids" were easily identifiable. I nodded and settled myself in for the interview I was about to receive.

They asked me about anything and everything, and I gave the details they wanted without faltering or stuttering. They seemed satisfied with my testimony, and they only had one question left after their half hour ramble.

"And where is Isabella now?" asked the cop, looking at me closely. I smiled as kindly as I could without giving in to my urges to slap him silly. Did he not care that there was a terrified little girl waiting for me in a hospital bed?

"She's on the pediatric floor of Forks Memorial." I said in a monotone, preventing any more questions.

"Anything else?" I asked, sounding annoyed even to myself. He glanced at his pages and shook his head kindly.

"You can go." He said softly, standing up.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked loudly, making him smile.

"You can ask, but I can't guarantee an answer." He said softly. I nodded.

"Do you plan on arresting that sick son of a bitch that little girl calls daddy?" I asked bluntly, making him stare for a moment.

"Between the two of us, I'm going to say yes." He said secretively before he walked away, moving back to his fellow cop as I walked out of the school, having gotten the answer I wanted. They planned on arresting Mr. Swan, and I was much happier for it.

I walked back into the trees to find some more prey to keep my thirst under control before I went back to the hospital to face the little girl who wanted me back.

BPOV

I was _still_ crying. Ever since Rosalie had left the room, I'd been scared and crying like a little baby. Could I believe these men and know that she was coming back soon? I didn't think I could, and I knew I was making them unhappy with my tears. Carlisle sat there, trying to whisper to me gently and Emmett watched from his place closer to the door, but nothing could make these tears stop. Daddy would get me and hit me again, and Rosalie had left. Nothing was right, and I needed her back…

"Sweetheart please." Said Carlisle gently, touching my cheek gently. I cried sadly and hugged my pillow, as I had been doing for a long time. I had my back pressed on the wall and the blanket over my feet too.

"Rosalie…" I said sadly, crying more and more. Both of them stared at me and sighed sadly, and to my complete horror, Emmett moved closer again, looking at me calmly. I cried in terror and he stopped half way here, knowing I was scared.

"She's coming back." He soothed from his spot, not coming any closer. I shook my head and cried into the pillow, making him frown. I was scared of his frowns.

"Yes, she is." He argued gently, still scaring me for no reason. He was just so big and strong… Crying came louder and louder as he came closer again, ending up beside my bed. I didn't want him to hit me for crying at him, but I couldn't help it. When he reached out his hand towards me, I flinched and flew to the other side of the bed, making him frown sadly.

"I won't hit you." He assured me again, and with that, I felt his big, cold hand on my arm. I cried and cried until he frowned deeply and moved it, looking sad and hurt by my tears. I heard someone else coming closer and my door opened, letting someone else in. I glanced up to make sure it wasn't daddy. It was Rosalie. She watched me sadly for a minute before I cried and reached my hand to her and the men moved, letting her through.

"Don't cry." She said gently as she came over. As soon as she was close enough, I grabbed her middle and squeezed, happy that she came back, but still crying for some reason. She frowned and picked me up carefully, not pulling the IV tube out.

"Ok." She soothed gently, looking sad. Emmett and Carlisle watched her closely as she rocked me a bit and my crying stopped. When I was calmer, she put me in my bed and sat down beside me sadly.

"You should sleep." She said, feeling my forehead. I frowned and she sighed, looking sadder than before. She laid me down, but as soon as she moved her hands, I sat back up, not wanting to lay down if she was sitting. She frowned and did it again, only to have me sit back up.

"Lay down." She said calmly, looking carefully at me. I frowned and moved to let her lay down too, if she wanted me to do it. She looked confused for a moment until I laid down slowly, leaving her some room too. She smiled and laid down, letting me scoot closer and hug her sadly. She hugged me back and watched me closely as my eyes began to droop, sending me into a deep sleep.

EmPOV

I felt absolutely awful as I watched my wife coax the little squirt to sleep. After watching her cry for an hour for Rose to come back, it was a bittersweet moment. I watched in mild fascination as her eyelids drooped and she closed them as her breathing evened out and her heart rate slowed. Rosalie continued to pat her hair gently as she slept, ensuring she wouldn't wake up any time soon.

"Rose?" I asked gently, seeing her unmoving and sad. I walked over and helped her out of the bed and watched as she lovingly covered the tiny human child with her blanket and kissed her cheek. It was a relief to see her calm and sleeping for once instead of tense and terrorized as she had been moments before. Rosalie watched her with care and love, making my heart ache for her. Carlisle watched too, knowing how sad she was.

"Are you ok?" I asked gently, making her turn to me. She frowned and hugged me as she had in the exam room, making me hug her back. I loved my wife…

"Sick fucker." She said into my shirt, sounding angry and desolate at the same time. I nodded my blatant agreement as I glanced at the sleeping girl once more. She was absolutely miniscule compared to what I was used to… how could anyone hit her? And then for her to think _I_ would hit her too- it was absolutely barbaric. She was a little girl, and her _father _had been the one to induce this fear in her…

"She's safe now." I soothed gently, watching Carlisle as he smiled at us. Rose looked at me, a fire lit in her eyes that I'd never seen before. She looked so torn and sad, yet so determined at the same time. This was her tenacious side, although I didn't know what she had to be stubborn about at the moment.

"I can't let her go Em." She said sadly, her fiery resolve melting into sadness in front of my very eyes. It was heartbreaking to watch, and I didn't know what to say to her, so I settled for a gentle hug.

"What's going to happen to her?" asked Rose tearfully. I sighed and looked over at the little human, feeling slightly attached to her too. She was too cute to pass up, and Rose absolutely adored her- making me like her too.

"I don't know." I admitted gently, kissing her cheek. Carlisle watched our little interaction with sad eyes, flitting between the two of us and Bella.

"He _broke her arm _Em." Said Rosalie in disgust. "He broke it and locked her in a closet without a care in the world." I felt myself growing angry at the very idea and forced myself to relax, for everyone's sake.

"I know." I said calmly, making her huff. She gripped me tightly- almost to the point of pain, but I let her do it, knowing it gave her a sense of safety.

"What else did he do to her?" she asked ominously, glancing up at me. She had that look in her eyes- a look of fear and dread. I had only seen her look like that a few times in her existence, and it never failed to scare me to bits. She used it when she remembered those sick bastards who had assaulted her before her change, and I immediately knew what she was suspecting. Had Charles Swan done something like that to this little girl too? The thought made me angry and Rosalie saw it.

"What if he did Emmett?" she asked hysterically. Carlisle sighed, catching on to the conversation sadly. He knew how things like that affected my wife, and it always saddened him.

"I don't know Rose." I admitted reluctantly. She stared at me before turning her gaze to Bella again as she slept.

"It's hard enough for me, and I'm a big girl. She's a baby…" she said, trailing off in terror. I hugged her as tightly as she did me.

"Wouldn't she have said something?" I asked reasonably. Rosalie shook her head firmly.

"I didn't tell." She said sadly, looking at me. I sighed, knowing that was true. It had taken months of my coaxing to get her to tell me why she kept running from my affection in the beginning before she finally broke and told me everything, expecting me to hate her afterwards.

"What if someone does?" she asked, letting all her worries out. "They'll send her to a foster home, and you know what can happen there." She said sadly. I nodded, not knowing what to say to her. There was nothing I could say that wouldn't upset her.

"Rosalie." Said Carlisle firmly, looking and sounding as sad as she was.

"It's true." She said, glancing at Bella. Before I could comprehend what she was doing, she tore herself away from me and went to sit on the chair next to the bed and IV pole.

"How did you find out?" I asked, wondering how my wife managed to get a hold of her during school hours at her house. Rosalie sighed and looked at me, explaining how she found the address in the phone book to check up and what she'd found. I was glad to know the police were taking care of it, even if the kid was still terrorized from whatever had been done to her there. What if Rose was right, and Charles Swan did do something worse to her? Could it be possible to touch his own daughter in that way without having her tell? What if-?

Carlisle sighed at her and walked over too, checking her pulse carefully as he pulled me out of my thoughts rather roughly.

"You're staying?" asked Carlisle gently, looking at the both of us. Rose nodded for the two of us and he smiled gently.

"I'll be back soon." He decided, leaving the room. Rosalie didn't say a word as Bella slept, but her head found its spot beside Bella's on the pillow, giving her a clear view of the sleeping little face. I placed my hand on her back, trying to be of some comfort, but she simply sat as still as a statue and stared at Bella. I sighed and moved to the chair on the wall, watching my wife's last moments with the child she'd grown to love.

**A/N: And there's chapter 12. Next chapter is Carlisle's POV, so be ready for that one, and the rest of the Cullens. It was funny, because in a review, someone asked for Emmett and Carlisle's POV, and I had already written it since I wanted to see it too. So, here you are… CPOV next chapter. Review, and Carlisle will be seen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 13**

Proposal

**A/N: Excellent reviewing skills! Reviews are excellent, and I love to get feedback, just as any writer does.**

**Good news for all of you! Part 1 of Diamond in the Rough is officially finished and can be posted whenever I want to. There is a total of 34 chapters, and about 75000 words without my notes, which I add right before posting. So review and you'll get the story fast.**

**And now, I've been getting a lot of questions as to what the "Part 1" is about. I've explained it before, but I'll tell you again to save confusion.**

**The entire storyline is planned out, but the way it worked out was that there would be four parts to this story, each with Bella at a different age in her life. I wanted this to be a BxE story, but having her six years in the beginning doesn't work for that. This part (1), she will be six years old right until the end. Each part is like a new chapter in her life, and will sometimes follow some of the events in Stephenie Meyers books, if it fits in with the story. So...**

**Part 1: Bella is 6 (Grade 1)  
Part 2: Bella is 11-12 (Grade 6)  
Part 3: Bella is 15 (Sophomore)  
Part 4: Bella is 17 (Junior)**

**Sorry about this chapter's shortness, but I will post the next one (EPOV) when I get feedback. One Carlisle, coming right up!**

CPOV

I walked out of that hospital room on the pediatric floor with my mind set with the most absurd plan I had ever come up with, yet the one I knew was right. I walked past the nurses who ogled me as they always did, but I didn't care as I hung up my lab coat and walked down to my car, starting it up. I had something to discuss with my family- something I knew Rosalie and Emmett would agree to wholeheartedly. I sped off, not caring that my shift wasn't done yet. The nurses loved me too much to anger themselves with my departure, and it was a well known fact that I didn't leave unless it was absolutely necessary.

My house came up quickly and I jumped out of my car as I thought out my plan. I was sure Esme and Alice would agree as well, but it was Edward and Jasper I was unsure of. I walked inside, sincerely hoping everyone was here. Before I could speak, Alice appeared in front of me.

"We're all in the living room." She said with a smile. "I say yes." She said as an afterthought, confirming my beliefs. I nodded and walked into the living room, seeing my family, minus the two at the hospital sitting around the room. Luckily, I had the sense to keep my thoughts blocked from Edward and his mind reading gift, making him frown.

"I have something to ask you." I said, making Alice beam.

"Say yes Jasper." She said pleadingly, making him frown at her and nod a bit, not knowing what he had just agreed to. Alice beamed and hugged him, sealing the deal for him at least. He would never deny Alice something that made her so incredibly happy.

"Rosalie has made a very horrendous discovery today." I began, interest spiking with the ominous beginning.

"The little girl she has become so attached to at the school has been abused." I said. Esme stared in shock and anger, looking very upset. The others had deep frowns on their faces as I continued.

"Long story short, Rose brought her in. I casted a broken arm and she's on an IV for fluids and proper nutrition." Esme frowned deeply and stood up, coming closer to me. I smiled as she sat beside me and hugged me, making me marginally happier.

"I have a proposal." I said gently, giving them some warning to my intentions.

"Since her father has been arrested, she is being placed in foster care, and Rosalie is very upset." I said, deciding to throw in the family tie to gain Edward's approval. If this meant something more than just a whim, he might be more willing to accept my request instead of refuse and make a scene as he usually would.

"I want to know if anyone would be opposed to us taking her." I said. Silence followed my words as my wife and sons stared at me in shock, with Alice beaming at Jasper eagerly. Jasper nodded softly, now understanding what was being asked of him. Esme smiled hugely at me and hugged me tighter, relaying her approval in actions instead of words. Edward openly gawked at me as I watched him warily, taking in his appalled and shocked expression.

"Absolutely not." He said firmly, looking angry at the mere thought. I sighed and looked at him pleadingly, shocking both him and myself. I had to admit, that little girl had a special way of gaining affection without trying. She was cute, kind and absolutely pitiful in my opinion, and I wanted to make both her and my eldest daughter, not to mention my wife, happy.

"Please Edward?" asked Alice, pulling out her sad puppy dog eyes that could melt Jasper's resolve any day. Both Edward and Jasper frowned at the pitiful expression and Edward turned away, sad but decided.

"We'll kill her." He said simply, daring me to contradict him. I sighed.

"We're controlled. She has nowhere to go." I reasoned, making him frown.

"There's millions of people in America and 6 billion in the world. There's plenty of places she could go." He said, not unkindly. I nodded.

"None of whom she trusts or loves." I said. Edward frowned as I let the memory of Bella announcing that she loved Rosalie pass through my thoughts. He sighed sadly.

"She can love someone else." He said softly. I heard him wavering in his resolve, and I was happier.

"Rosalie can't." I retaliated, making him flinch. He knew better than anyone besides Rosalie herself how much she wanted this and what it would mean to her. Esme perked up slightly and looked at her oldest son sadly, making him flinch away from her thoughts.

"Esme…" he said, looking sad. She sighed and stopped whatever she was telling him and leaned on me sadly. Jasper spoke up.

"I think it would be nice." He said with a small smile, making Edward huff at the idea that no one would back him up on this. I could take her in without his consent, but he was a part of this family- and my first real acquaintance since I was changed, unless the Volturi counted. I valued his opinions and choices, knowing he usually had good reasons for whatever he chose to do.

"Carlisle, no." he said again, shaking his head and looking around the room. I sighed and looked at him pleadingly, willing him to change his mind. He caught on to my thoughts and frowned, knowing that I wanted this too. I could see the conflict between our wants and needs versus what he considered to be in the child's best interest.

"You know what it would mean to Rosalie." I said softly. He sighed.

"This girl will find someone else to love more than someone who will kill her." He said softly. I shook my head, doubtful of that and let the memory of Emmett and I trying vainly to soothe the hurt and terrified child while she cried for my daughter to come back to her and not leave her alone. Then I played the memory of her asking us not to hit her, which earned an indignant snarl from Edward.

"She needs this." I said, referring to both Bella and Rosalie, who both needed each other to heal. Rosalie would provide a sense of motherliness to the scarred child, while in turn, without even knowing it, Bella would give her a shot at motherhood- the one thing she'd been pining for and mourning since her change. Esme would also get the child she'd lost before, while Alice, Emmett and Jasper gained a little sister- as all three had expressed the want for at some time in their lives with us. Jasper could get over his bloodlust with her around, and he could make a friend in the process, giving the little girl someone else to love and trust.

"Carlisle…" said Edward, looking pained. I smiled at him, knowing he had given up and would give in to our wishes now. I was surprised at his calmness all through this discussion, knowing how he usually was when someone concocted a ridiculous plot like this one, but realized that Jasper was interfering with his feelings, keeping him calm and content to talk.

"Please Edward?" asked a small voice from beside me. I frowned and glanced down at my wife, who now had a flame lit inside her, blazing with want and hopefulness. She never begged for anything and I knew she really wanted this.

"Esme." Said Edward, looking alarmed and saddened by the face of the woman he considered to be his mother so sad and pleading.

"Fine." He agreed gently, making the women light up like candles at his assent. Alice stood up lightly and shocked both him and her husband by kissing his cheek with a loud smacking noise before coming over to me. She did the same to me and my wife before moving on to Jasper. He smiled, expecting the same thing when he was pleasantly surprised by her lips on his, making him smirk under her kisses.

"We should adopt kids more often." He decided slyly when she pulled back and perched herself on his lap. She giggled and looked at me, smiling hugely.

"I'll tell Rosalie." I decided, smiling at everyone. Everyone beamed and nodded at me, knowing how ecstatic she'd be.

"Get the papers first." Advised Alice. I nodded and stood up, ready to dazzle and pull strings to get those adoption papers as quickly as I could.

**A/N: Aw, so Bella is being adopted by the Cullens. Yay! I liked this chapter, evein if it was shorter than normal. I've also just discovered, that every single Cullen will have a part from their POV, so everyone will be pleased! I have officially started Chapter 1 of Diamond in the Rough Part 2, so review and you can read it faster.**

**R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 14**

Thoughts

**A/N: Since all of Part 1 is completed, you will get more updates much faster!!! The reviews for this have been so encouraging and kind so far, and I hope you keep it up! Part two is also now 3 chapter in, so I'm doing really well!**

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who left a kind review to fill my inbox with 67 emails... yes, 67. And I had to read them all... lol**

**So, yes, here we have it. Edward... Just like Carlisle, its another shorter chapter, but it's called "Thoughts" for a reason. These are Edward's thoughts, with a bit of Jasper mixed in there too... so enjoy the Jazzy and Edward smoothie... lolz. (I want one.)**

**~R&R~**

EPOV

Carlisle dashed out of the house, looking more like an impulsive human than I'd ever seen him. He went out to his Mercedes and I heard him start it up, his thoughts filled with ways to get adoption papers as fast as he possibly could, deciding to resort to what he deemed "dazzling", or the idea that our appearances could get us whatever we wanted, if we coaxed the right people. I sighed and glanced at Jasper, Alice and Esme, all of whom looked very excited.

"Thank you." Said Esme to me, smiling brightly. She jumped up and looked at Alice, planning a girl's bedroom in her mind as we spoke. I sighed and let them go, leaving me with Jasper. As soon as Alice was out of the room, he slumped down and sighed, his thoughts concealed.

"What?" I asked, watching him intently. He glanced at me and unveiled his thoughts.

"_What if we hurt her?"_ he asked in his head, expressing the same sentiment as I had before. I sighed.

"You agreed." I said softly, making him smile and nod.

"_I do want her, but she has blood." _He thought, letting me see his worry. I nodded.

"We'll be ok." I said, determined to be as positive as I could about this. If this were just any child, I would have refused blatantly and stopped it at all costs. But this child was different. She was a victim of child abuse- something that sent shivers down my spine at the very mention. Knowing that someone has the will to hurt their own child was appalling and just plain wrong. Despite the fact that we could hurt her, I also knew that my family would love her like none other before, especially Esme and Rosalie. Together, they would be the greatest mothers a kid could ever dream of having.

"_You will be." _Thought Jasper bitterly, sounding both angry and scared. I frowned.

"You will be too." I assured him. "You won't hurt a kid, and there's only one of you and six of us." I reasoned. He sighed and sat back up, nodding.

"Alice is happy." He said with a smile, his thoughts conveying his pleasure at that fact. I nodded and smiled as I heard the two oblivious women making plans upstairs. Esme already sketching ideas with her middle daughter. She already thought of this new girl as her youngest, even before she had met her. That was classic Esme.

"I should hunt." He said sensibly, thinking of the girl's possible arrival. I nodded and he got up, walking to the door.

"Have fun!" shouted Alice unnecessarily from upstairs. Jasper laughed and said his goodbye, much quieter than she had, before he dashed out into the trees next to the house. I was left alone now, and I sighed heavily, thinking of the impending arrival.

If Alice and Esme were making plans, Alice must have seen Carlisle "dazzling" his way into getting the papers signed and approved sooner than he should have, so she would be here soon. Never in my life had I contemplated being some sort of authority figure to a child- especially since I was only physically seventeen. Children usually came a bit later in life, especially in modern times, so kids weren't my top priority.

What would she be like? I had to admit, even if I was against having her, she intrigued me as she did the rest of my family. I thought she would be an interesting little thing with her human qualities, and since she was coming, I made a note to enjoy her differences. I knew quite a bit about humans, but I'd never been in close proximity to one, besides at school. Never had I expected to see a child in my home, associating itself with me and my family. It was both exciting and ominous at the same time. At some point in her life, she would have to be told what we were. She would notice if Rosalie and the rest of us never aged and her new parents stayed youthful and energetic. We could never eat meals with her unless we wanted to be sick later, and we would miss school because of the sun. We would move around quite a bit, and she might be homeschooled some of the time when we settled for a little while in the same place. We would always have to hunt, especially with her blood so close, and she might wonder why Jasper kept his distance from her, if her blood smelled too good for him. She would have millions of questions, and one day they would have to be answered to appease her conscious.

The wonders this child would be capable of doing while she was here were phenomenal. She would be able to tame and satisfy Rosalie's need for a baby, give Esme a second chance at motherhood, give Carlisle a chance to be a real father, give Emmett and Jasper a chance at the big brother role, give Alice someone to dress and primp, and give me… I wasn't sure what this child could give me. I wasn't particularly fond of children since I knew almost nothing about them and I wasn't feeling brotherly. She would give me… nothing. This girl would bring peace and normality to my family, and in turn, that would give me happiness to see all of them so happy. Nothing would come directly to me, but I was fine with that. After all, she was only six years old, and I couldn't expect her to be a miracle worker and make all of us magically happier all at once.

"_Edward?"_ thought Esme from upstairs, jerking me from my reverie.

"Yes?" I asked gently. I heard her excited thoughts and I waited for her to answer me.

"_Will you teach her to play?" _she asked eagerly, making me frown slightly.

I was a known pianist around my house, and Esme was asking me to take on this little girl as a pupil- something else I wasn't used to at all. I smiled at the idea of teaching her, if she'd let me.

"If she wants to learn." I replied softly. Her thoughts bloomed with both pride and happiness.

"Thank you." She said from upstairs, not using thoughts anymore. "Alice, let's put that here…" she said, making me return to my thoughts instead of their room designs.

At the back of my mind, there was still the idea that we could hurt, or even kill her, with one simple movement. One wrong move and she was gone, dead as most humans were when they encountered our kind. What if she fell and scraped her knee when one of us hadn't hunted in a while? What if she got a paper cut or something and one of us slips? It was a dangerous thing, to bring a human, especially a small child, into our household, knowing what we could do. Children were usually so innocent and naïve, making them easy fool and convince, so only a few words on our part could be the girl's demise. How would we deal with that? If one of us killed her, the entire foundation of this family would crumble, leaving us in the unfixable mess at the bottom, grovelling like beggars in the streets. Rosalie would murder the one who did it, even herself, while Esme would probably go into a depression of some sort, knowing that another one of her babies was lost. Jasper would feel all the emotions and I would hear all the thoughts, while Carlisle and Emmett- the two most family oriented people- would have to watch their worlds collapse. Alice would plague herself with the guilt of not seeing it soon enough, and we'd all be separated…

That was the plain truth of the matter- no censoring or fibs. I knew for a fact that if someone hurt or killed her, we would be done for, with someone dead. Rosalie would make sure of it. I was nervous for the little thing to come into our lives with the axe hanging over our heads at every moment, and I could only hope that we would overcome the odds and keep this little girl alive and safe under our roof- the home of her most dangerous predators.

**A/N: Ah Edward. He's so fun to write with his pessimism of sorts. **

**So, the next chapter is entirely RPOV. You've gotten two updates in one day, so be happy and tell me about it!! Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 15**

Euphoria

**A/N: So, as promised, today's update. This one is a bit longer than usual, but just so everyone knows, I like my chapters short and sweet- and I plan on keeping them that way. No chapter is under 1500 words though, so they're a decent length (IMO). **

**Also, another thing I wanted to mention... If anyone's looking for a Beta, I'll do it!!!! First come, first serve though, and I won't do more than two at a time so they'll be well corrected... PM me with your request, and I'll reply with yes or no, depending on whether someone's already asked. **

**So, this is Rose's POV, and it is a happy chapter for her. Read and Review at the end, since feedback helps with the future chapters. (But plz don't tell me the chapter is too short. If I wrote it like that, then that's how it's staying, no matter how many times you tell me. When _you _write a story, then you can dictate how long each chapter will be. This is a decent length story [75000 words], but there will be lots of chapters.)**

**Enjoy RPOV!**

RPOV

Bella was still soundly asleep in her small hospital bed, the vile needles and tubes still attached to her tiny, delicate hand like some sort of parasite. I had the urge to tear it off of her, and only the idea of it rehydrating her deprived body kept it in her hand- for now. Emmett was silent as he watched me watching her, letting me have my time with her and letting her sleep in peace. God knows she's been missing that for a long time now…

I wanted to cry, knowing these were going to be some of the last moments I had with her before the state removed her from here, away from her sick bastard of a father. I don't know how I became so attached to her in such a short period of time, but I did. She was a child, and she had embraced the hesitant affection I showed her eagerly, melting my cold, dead heart instantly. She was the only child ever to have shown me any attention, let alone a full blown "I love you". It was both heart-warming and –wrenching at the same time, the sadness and euphoria battling each other, both threatening to drive me insane. I didn't know which to give in to, so I let them fight it out inside me, not caring who won anymore.

I wanted Carlisle to come back soon so I could convince him to keep her in here for a day or two longer under the pretence of observation, so I wouldn't have to let her go so soon. I knew that was obscenely selfish, but it's what I would do when he came back with her prognosis. I would beg him on bended knee if I had to, and I wouldn't care who stopped to stare. No one had any idea how much I didn't want to let her go, and it was beyond sad to try and make me. I stroked the sleeping, warm cheek gently, smiling sadly as her blood rushed to the surface when my cold hand made contact, heating it even more. Emmett smiled too and I sighed, looking even closer at the pink cheek. It was so cute. Every part of her was absolutely adorable, her little blush included.

"Carlisle's back." Said Emmett gently, breaking the delicate silence in the room. I sighed and prepared myself for the display I would put on to keep her for a while longer, planning out what I would say. Before I thought of anything decent, Carlisle walked inside and smiled gently at me and Emmett, a file in his hands. I wondered what that was, seeing as he'd been gone for a few hours now and he'd left the hospital. It couldn't be her chart…

"Hello." Said Carlisle gently, smiling sadly at the sleepy girl.

"Has she woken up yet?" he asked. I shook my head gently, preparing myself for my request that she stay longer. Before I could speak, Carlisle smiled at me and moved closer with his file, handing it to me carefully. I frowned and took it, glancing at the yellowish folder in my hands, not sure if I was allowed to read it. Emmett and Carlisle both watched me expectantly, Emmett looking curious too. Carlisle smiled and opened it for me, allowing me to read the contents.

I was shocked beyond belief when I read the first paper in the file, and I was sure it was some sort of sick joke at first as I read the approved adoption papers with Bella's name on them. Carlisle watched me as I read through them at a human pace, seeing her name, medical status, age, birthday, citizenship, parentage and so on.

"What is this?" I asked in a hushed tone. Carlisle smiled and turned the page around, where her adoption certificate was, signed and sealed by the state of Washington. I stared in both shock and incredulity at the paper before my eyes, announcing the adoption of the little girl in front of me.

"We get to keep her?" I asked, unable to keep the large smile off my face. Carlisle smiled too and nodded, turning the page over yet again. It was a signed paper, with signatures from him, Esme, some state officials and whatnot, making me beam. Carlisle and Esme had adopted her… I let out a very Alice-like squeal and flew at him, hugging him tighter than ever before, making him stagger backwards before he caught his footing again and steadied us before I made a scene. Emmett laughed at the sight of me and grinned in Carlisle's direction. I pulled away, suddenly fearful that we had woken Bella from her slumber, but to my relief, she slept on, not caring that two vampires had caused a ruckus in her hospital room over her getting to come home with us. I was beyond pleased. I was beyond happy. I was absolutely euphoric at this revelation, and everyone knew it. As I glanced over at Bella, I saw her small face differently than I had before. No longer was she the child I could only see for a few more hours, but the one who I could help raise and mother for her entire life. I could see her today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year and even in the next decade if I so chose to.

"Wow." I said, dashing back to my seat by her bed, no longer sad and melancholy, but filled with a new enthusiasm and vigour that was missing before.

"Wow indeed." Said Carlisle, looking very amused with me. I beamed at him and sighed.

"Edward agreed?" I asked, suddenly shocked by that thought. Carlisle smiled.

"He took some convincing, but yes, he did." He assured me. I beamed and nodded in approval, more eager than ever before.

"When can she leave here?" I asked quietly, making him smile sadly and check her IV. I watched as he smiled and sighed, looking happy with it.

"We'll be safe and say tomorrow morning." He said gently, making me smile hugely once again.

"I'll tell Esme and the others. I suppose you'll be staying here?" he asked me, smiling slyly. I nodded once again, having no intentions of _ever_ leaving her by herself- ever. I felt childish thinking like that, but too bad. Emmett chuckled once again and took his seat by the wall, prepared to stay with me while I supervised the human's sleeping all night long.

"I'll be back later, after my rounds." Said Carlisle, smiling gently at us one last time as he left the room and went about whatever business he had to do. Emmett looked thoughtful as he watched me interestedly as I watched him and Bella.

"Are you happy?" he asked gently, making me smile hugely.

"I'm more than happy." I said, smiling down at Bella. Emmett laughed gently and stood up, coming over. He got me out of my chair to hug him tightly, which I did with energy and enthusiasm. Emmett beamed at me and waited until my grip relaxed to let me go and kiss me gently, letting me sit back down after. He went over and picked up his chair, moving it towards the bed, beside me. He stayed closer to Bella's feet though, so he wouldn't scare her when she woke up to him so close. She was wary enough of people in general as it was, and my boyish husband didn't need to worsen that for her. She was so delicate and fragile, both physically and mentally, and it wouldn't take much to hurt her. The idea of a wooden door being able to break her arm was an even scarier thought, knowing that she'd be coming into a house full of vampires who could crush a steel door without a second thought. We could snap her like a twig with a simple miscalculation of strength, so we needed to be extra cautious with her and be sure to handle her gently.

"How long has she been asleep?" asked Emmett, glancing at the clock.

"About two and a half hours." I said, eying her carefully. Emmett frowned.

"Don't humans sleep at night?" he asked confusedly, making me nod.

"She was absolutely exhausted." I said gently, touching her warm cheek again. I saw the bruise from before and I felt angry, knowing she hadn't tripped over her schoolbag, but rather her father had most likely beaten her into obedience or some other dark act of violence. I sighed, telling myself that it was fading, and once it was gone, it would never come back to her again, as long as I had a say in how things went. She would never sustain another bruise or mark from a sentient being again while she was under our care, and I made a mental note to be sure to enforce that. The ground, walls and doors were things beyond my control, but if someone pushed her into the ground or wall, or slammed a door on her again, I would personally make sure they got what they deserved. I would hurt them worse than they ever hurt her…

"Rose?" asked Emmett, pulling me from my thoughts. I glanced at him carefully and he smiled, taking her small, needled hand in his own hard, large one and smiled.

"How breakable is she?" he asked sadly, making me sigh as he carefully examined her little limbs.

"Very." I said, thinking of the grisly things we could do if we were motivated to do them. Emmett nodded and touched her small white fingers carefully, avoiding the needles.

"Ok." He said, knowing what I meant. Everyone, him in particular, had to learn to be gentle with her, so as not to hurt or scare her. Emmett had a particular tendency to be rough and violent with his things in an odd, affectionate way. Just last week he'd gotten excited over beating a level on Halo and he broke his X-Box controller in his excitement. He couldn't do that with her, and he would need to learn to control himself. She was so tiny and delicate, he would have to be very, very careful. Emmett was now immersed in examining her white fingers carefully, comparing them to his own.

"She's so small compared to me." He said. I nodded. Her entire arm was the width of two of Emmett's thumbs, and he didn't fail to notice that as he compared his baby finger to her own. Hers looked like a worm compared to a snake.

"Tiny." He muttered again, still incredulous. He shocked me when he pulled her arm up to his face and inhaled deeply, smiling as his eyes remained a light gold.

"I knew it." He said proudly. Emmett had good control, only having slipped in his early years when he came across a human while hunting. Only once had he ever chased someone down like we were known to do, and we still didn't have an explanation for that. Carlisle spoke of his singer at one time, but no one could be sure with the girl being dead and all…

"You've always had good control." I noted, making him prouder. I smirked as he sniffed her again, more curious than anything. He was imprinting her scent into his memory so he'd know if he ever needed to track her. Emmett was a shockingly good tracker, second best next to Jasper, who'd tracked in his time with Maria and her armies. Emmett was a natural though, and Jasper was sure Emmett could outdo him if he put his mind to it.

"Yeah." Said Emmett, toying with her little hand again. She startled both of us when she frowned in her sleep and yanked her hand away, holding it closer to her body for warmth, making me and Emmett laugh. She mumbled sleepy nonsense for a moment, making me happier than ever. I smiled and sighed, sitting back in my chair, watching as Emmett followed my example.

The two of us sat together in silence, watching and waiting for the moment Bella would wake up, and we could share the news with her as well.

**R&R and I might be motivated to edit and post another chapter today. Even if I am busy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 16**

Secrets

**A/N: Ok, so I've made a decision today- one that regards the whole plagiarising incident earlier today.**

**First off, I've decided that my story is better than the other one (not to sound conceited), and that even if she did copy the entire thing, I know how to spell and have decent grammar. I'm not an arrogant person, but plagiarism pisses me off majorly, and I'm not getting over it soon. I'm still going for the removal of the crappy copycat story, and I don't plan on letting it go (so if the copycat is reading this, know that I mean it).**

**When I posted the note earlier, I was mad. That's all there is to say, but I was angry- no livid. I hate plagiarism and I think people who do it need a slap upside the head for their sheer stupidity. It's happened one too many times for me now, but I don't think you should suffer because of it.**

**And another thing for plagiarising... Why is it that the people always choose the stories based on true events? This wouldn't have bothered me half as bad as it did if it were another story not based on a true event, but now, the copycat has offended two people- me and "Bella". Again. Come on. You'd think after what happened with Rescue Me that people would get the idea not to copy someone else's life story. The events of this story were requested by someone I knew who'd read Rescue Me and been moved by it. She wanted her childhood shared too, so I agreed, but now it's been copied! Emmetlover 88, grow up and learn to write your own damn stories that don't offend me, my friends or my stories. Shameful.**

**And with that said, I feel much better now, so I won't punish my devoted readers anymore. Although I'm mad- very, very mad- I will continue to post the story regardless of what Emmetlover 88 does with her story (remove it!). **

**This chapter is dedicated to nbf4eva for telling me about the plagiarism, and as well as everyone who is with me on this and has sent reviews/messages requesting the story's imminent removal.**

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy this chapter.**

BPOV

I woke up in my hospital room with Rosalie and Emmett beside me, watching me closely. I was happy that Rosalie was there, but Emmett was still as big as before, and he scared me still, even if Rosalie seemed to like him. Rosalie smiled at me when I woke up and scooted her seat closer to me as I watched her carefully, still liking her a lot.

"Hi honey." She said gently, making me smile at her.

"Hi Rosalie." I replied quietly. Emmett smiled at me and I felt more scared than I already was, knowing that if he wanted to hit, it would really hurt. I know he said he wouldn't ever hit me, but I still felt scared of him. Rosalie watched me for a moment before she spoke, taking my eyes off of Emmett as I looked at her instead.

"We have something to tell you." She said gently, making me curious. She wanted to tell me something? I nodded and she glanced at Emmett, smiling before she spoke.

"It's good news." She said happily. I listened.

"We got some special papers today." She announced. "Those papers tell us that you're coming home with us tomorrow, and you get to live with us." She said happily. I was happy and confused at the same time.

"I get to live at your house?" I asked, making her nod. I got to stay with Rosalie forever, and I was very happy about that. Emmett smiled when I reached over to hug her and I laid my head on her shoulder in a sleepy way.

"You'll come with us tomorrow, and we'll go home. You get to meet your family." She said. I frowned at the idea of more people, but if Rosalie was there, I'd go.

"There's Alice, Esme, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and me." She said, making me think of all the people that were in the house with her.

"Carlisle's coming in a minute to talk with us ok?" she asked. I nodded and as soon as that was done, the doctor Carlisle came inside, smiling at me. He moved slowly and carefully, and I wasn't as scared of him as I was before when he came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hi Bella." He said carefully, making me smile a little and watch him. I would go to his house now?

"How are you?" he asked gently. I shrugged and blushed, making him smile.

"Did Rosalie tell you what's happening now?" he asked. I nodded, not wanting to speak.

"Ok." He said with a smile. He suddenly let the smile leave his face and looked at me seriously, making me nervous.

"We have something to tell you before you come home." He said gently, making me nod. Rosalie frowned sadly and came over to hug me.

"Don't be scared ok?" she asked, before Carlisle could say anything else. I nodded and she smiled as she kissed my cheek, sitting behind me. She patted my back and stayed close as Carlisle spoke again.

"My family is different than you are." He said, making me nod. "We're not the same."

"Why?" I blurted, forgetting that daddy used to hit me for speaking out like that. He smiled gently.

"Because you're a human." He said, making me nod. I'd heard that before at school from the older kids, but what were they then?

"Do you know what a vampire is?" he asked, making me nod.

"I saw Dracula on TV once." I said with a frown, remembering the monster that ate people's blood. Carlisle smiled gently and nodded.

"My family are vampires too." He said. I was very confused now.

"You eat people's blood too?" I asked carefully, making Emmett laugh. I jumped at the loud noise and suddenly felt more scared of him, knowing that he could eat me.

"No honey." Said Carlisle. "We won't eat people, only animals. We go hunting." He said gently, reaching out to touch me. I let him and he smiled as Rosalie came around and hugged me.

"Do you eat animals too Rosalie?" I asked, making her smile.

"Yes." She admitted, looking at me closely.

"Are you scared of me?" she asked sadly, watching me. I frowned and shook my head, reaching out to her again. She beamed and hugged me as I leaned on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She said quietly to me as I fell asleep again on her shoulder, thinking of the Dracula movie and my new family.

* * *

RPOV

Bella fell asleep on my shoulder, astonishing me more than anything else ever had. When Carlisle had told her that we were vampires- the very essence of children's nightmares, she accepted that without a word of fear and announced her love for me yet again, even after he told her we were monsters. She was very accepting and gentle, and I loved her for it. Emmett watched me closely as I laid her back in her bed, covering her with her blankets as she slept on, making me the happiest woman on earth at the moment.

"She's something else." Said Emmett happily, glancing at her sleeping form. She was so tired, it was no wonder she slept so long. Carlisle watched her too.

"Why did we tell?" asked Em with a small frown, looking at her gently.

"She's living with us, so she has a right to know what we are and what we do." Said Carlisle gently, smiling at the accepting little girl under her covers.

"Yeah." Said Em, convinced of his side now too. Emmett had been beyond shocked when Carlisle spilled our most treasured secret with a child of six years who was coming to live with us.

"She's scared of me." Said Em sadly, making me sigh and look at him.

"You're big." Said Carlisle gently, soothing Emmett before he could be too upset by her rejection. He nodded and looked at his arm sadly.

"I'll win her over." He decided, making me smile. Emmett would win her over and he'd make a game of it to amuse both himself and her at the same time. He'd try everything he knew to gain her approval and when those ran out, he'd invent new ways to gain the little girl's trust. I thought Emmett would get her easily, knowing how he was usually so happy and upbeat. No one could resist Emmett's boyish attitude, and Bella would fall for it too once she learned to live and trust again.

"Do you think she likes MarioKart?" he asked me curiously, making me laugh.

"Maybe." I speculated, picturing the uncoordinated little thing behind the wheel of a virtual car. I pitied the game character she chose already for all the falls and crashes they would undoubtedly face.

"I'll make sure she does." Said Emmett excitedly, making me snort with laughter at his childish desires. He was almost a century old, and he still wanted to play six year old girls at MarioKart. Emmett would never grow up, and I loved him for it. His youth would be an excellent additive to Bella's sad life, and if anyone could teach her how to be a kid again, it was Emmett. She would be very happy and enthusiastic with Emmett once she learned that he would never dream of hitting or harming her as her father had done. I sighed and smiled at my husband, who was undoubtedly plotting ways to gain a child's trust in his mind, making both me and Carlisle smile at him.

"She loves you Rose." Said Emmett happily, making me smile proudly.

"Yeah." I said simply, staring at the sleeping girl again. Emmett did the same, looking curious.

"I love you too." He added slyly, making me hug him. I felt very loved now as I sat with the people who did love and accept me for who I was, the vampire who wanted the one thing she could never have, until now that is. Children had been by desire since before my change, ever since my friend Vera had her little Henry, I wanted a baby of my own to raise and love. Bella would give me that chance now, and I was more thankful for it than she would ever know.

"Is this what you wanted?" asked Emmett, glancing at her. I had always said a baby, but she would be perfect for me in my eyes.

"She's exactly what I want." I said firmly, making him smile. I was also glad that Esme would be her official mother, leaving her to do the punishing and whatnot. I could be a mother figure in her life, but still a sort of friend and sister to her instead of her full blown mother who had to punish her and scold her when she did wrong. I don't think I'd be able to send her to the corner or to her room when she did something wrong, and I was secretly glad Esme and Carlisle would have that job instead of me. It would tear my dead heart to pieces to send he away from me, and everyone knew it.

"Good." Said Emmett. He had always wanted me to be happy with a child, and I knew it angered him that a child was the one thing he could never give me, no matter how hard we tried. Never would a vampire conceive a baby, since our bodies were unable to change in order to accommodate its growth and development. There would be no blood in our systems for nourishment, so it would be unable to grow and unable to thrive in us, which was a sad thought in itself. Babies were not meant for our kind, and Bella was the closest we would ever get to having a baby. She would be the youth and humanity our house was missing.

"I have to go, but when she wakes up ring the bell. She needs to eat again." said Carlisle, standing up from his chair in the corner. I watched him closely as he walked past Bella's bed and I couldn't help but notice the fatherly glances he shot her as he walked out. Carlisle was very paternal and caring even without any real children to care for, and I knew just by looking that he was falling for Bella just as I had.

That day was both the longest and happiest of my existence. Watching her sleep was agonizing, since I wanted her to wake up, but it was happy, knowing that I'd be there every time she woke up, and we had years of life ahead of us together. We had all the time in the world, and nothing could come between us now.

**A/N: So yeah, here it is. Bella got the news that she's moving in and that her new family are vampires. I had to stick the "secret" in someplace, and this story was dramatic enough without a dramatic revelation that her beloved Rosalie was actually some sort of mythical murderess. I thought it would be best for both the family and Bella to know exactly what she was getting into, plus, they wouldn't be betraying her fragile trust by not telling her an essential fact about their way of life.**

**So, now, after Bella gets used to her family, CUE THE FLUFF STARTING SOON!!!!!**

**Reviews are nice, especially for an angry author who doesn't really want to post anything right now. Thanks for being patient with me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 17**

Home

**A/N: Thanks so much for the support for this story guys. I appreciate all the reviews and messages I get with regards to that incident a few days ago...**

**As for the plagiarising, I got a kind note from the person saying she meant no harm, and I accept that, but there's something you all need to know for the future.**

**Most people who plagiarise aren't being purposefully mean and malicious, but taking someone's idea and claiming it as your own is still wrong, no matter what your intent was. I thought a lot about it last night, and I came up with a sort of comparison.**

**It's kind of like if you see your neighbour get a new, flashy car, and you like it. Well yes, you, as well as a few others out there, like the car, but you can't steal the car just because you like it and its better than yours. When the car owner gets a phone call saying that someone stole their car and then they find you driving it, they're bound to get mad, even if you say "I just really liked it". It doesn't really matter why you did it, since you still did. **

**There's my little comparison to clear up any misunderstandings about plagiarism and car theft. Now, if you read a story (online or elsewhere), and you feel inspired by it, by all means write something that you're inspired to write, but inspiration isn't taking the entire concept of a story and rearranging the words to suit your needs. You need to actually think of an idea that maybe incorporates some of the concepts mentioned in the story you liked. For example, when I wrote Piano Player over a year ago, I was inspired by a lot of things like the overseas music school, Edward's attitude, and the B-Em brother/sister thing. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed and please, please leave my stories alone!!!!! By all means, let them inspire you! I'd be proud to know that something I wrote in my spare time was good enough to get someone else writing, but if you copy me, I swear someone(s) will me angry if i have to stop this story again! I got a lot of angry reviewers when I threatened to hold the story, and they weren't mad at me. So beware potential story stealers- I'm not the only one who'll be mad if you plagiarise.**

**Thanks for listening to me, now enjoy this chapter. XD**

BPOV

Today, the doctor, Carlisle, said I could leave the hospital and go home with them, since the needle in my hand was gone, even though the cast was still there. I was scared to go home with them since I didn't know if they hit kids who were bad too. They told me they didn't, but would they lie like daddy did sometimes? What would happen if they sent me back to daddy and he was mad at me again? I didn't know, and it scared me a little. Now, my needle was out, I had different pyjamas on, my hair was brushed and Rosalie was holding me since I wouldn't let her go. Emmett and the doctor were here too, smiling kindly at me as Rosalie walked out of the hospital room with me. I rested my head on her shoulder as we walked out of the room and into an elevator before we made it down to the doors. Rosalie carried me out to a pretty black car, but I didn't let her go to sit down and she sat with me, letting Emmett in the front while the doctor drove.

"Everyone will love you." Said Rosalie gently, brushing a piece of hair out of my face. I looked up at her and she smiled at me, looking happy. I sniffed and hugged her.

"What if I'm bad?" I whispered fearfully, making her frown. She sighed and watched me for a moment.

"Don't worry." She said gently, scooting closer to me. I watched her before I glanced in the front, where Emmett was watching Rosalie and I closely, not smiling or frowning at me. I wished I knew if he was mad or happy…

"Will they hit?" I asked fearfully, making Rosalie's pretty gold eyes turn to a dark colour. She sighed sadly and shook her head.

"No." she said firmly. "Hitting is wrong and mean, and we don't hit." She said. She had told me that a lot of times before, but I was still scared that they'd do it if I looked in their fridge or didn't clean up properly. I hoped Rosalie was right, and they would be nicer than daddy was. I couldn't imagine a place where someone never hit when they were bad, and I was confused about how it worked. What would they do if they didn't hit? Did they have a closet too? I didn't know, but I was too shy and nervous to ask. The doctor turned around and smiled at me as he drove.

"When we're bad, we can talk about it and fix it." He said gently, explaining things to me. I watched him fearfully, but curiously, making him smile.

"We can decide what to do about it when it comes up, but we would never hit you." He assured me, just as Rosalie had.

"See?" said Rosalie gently as we drove. I nodded and leaned on her shoulder, keeping quiet for now. She watched me closely as we drove along, and I never spoke again in case they wanted me to be quiet. I let Rosalie play in my hair that she had brushed for me this morning, and soon we reached a house that was down a road with trees all around it. It was all alone, but I liked how it looked. It was big, pretty, white and bright, with a big door and lots of windows. There were also lots of shiny cars outside and some pink and purple flowers around the windows and doors. The doctor stopped the car and looked back at me as Emmett got out and opened Rosalie's door for us. Rosalie picked me up again, even though I could walk, and carried me towards the door, following Emmett and the doctor closely. The doctor smiled kindly at me and opened the door, letting us inside before him, with Emmett smiling at me from behind. I was nervous to go in here, and everyone knew it as Rosalie brought me inside. I shook and frowned in fear and pressed my face into her shoulder, making it dark and safer. I felt someone take my shoes off, along with my coat, leaving me barefoot in my pyjamas, my face hidden by Rosalie. We started walking again and Rosalie patted my back kindly as I looked into her shoulder some more, scared of these people that lived here. I knew they were different than regular people too, since they were vampires.

We walked together until we stopped in a different room, but I still didn't look up. Rosalie stopped and someone spoke kindly, telling these new people who I was.

"This is Bella." Said the doctor's gentle voice. I heard someone stand up and come closer, and I had to glance up to see. A lady was there, very pretty and gentle looking as she looked at me from behind Rosalie, a large smile on her face. She glanced at my cast for a moment, looking sad before she moved closer and I shook a little frowning at her newness. She smiled and touched my hand gently, looking happy. I wasn't _too_ scared of her as she watched me.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm Esme." She said kindly, her voice matching her face. I looked at her and sniffled.

"Hello." I whispered, shy and nervous. My quiet word made her smile hugely and move a little closer to me, knowing that I wasn't horribly terrified of her and her niceness. She managed to get close, and I was happy that she didn't try and take me from Rosalie, but she let me stay with her and settled for watching me. When she was done looking at me, another girl appeared before me, smiling and bouncy. She was small and happy, making me smile a little bit too. I thought I liked her already, although I wasn't sure who she was.

"Hi." Said the girl, smiling even more. "I'm Alice." She told me. I smiled at Alice and lifted my head a little. I _did _like her.

"Hi." I said, louder than when I spoke to Esme. Alice beamed at me and reached up to kiss my cheek, making me blush bright red and stare at her in shock, knowing that no one kissed me. Ever.

"You're cute." She decided, smiling. She stood on her tip toes to get a better look at me and I smiled at her, making both her and Rosalie smile back at me. She laughed a little and walked away, making me frown, and the rest of them laugh. She watched me carefully and Rosalie put me on my feet, allowing me to take her hand worriedly, not wanting to let her go. Now, there were only boys left, and I was spooked by them. Alice pranced over to a boy with blonde hair, who watched me with a little frown on his face. The other had funny hair, the colour of a shiny penny, but he watched me with a little frown too, looking upset about something. I felt scared of both of them right away, knowing that frowning meant people were angry, and angry people hit, no matter what Rosalie and the doctor told me.

"That's Jasper, and that's Edward." Said Rosalie, smiling at me. The blonde, Jasper, smiled slightly, confusing me. He frowned again and watched me as the penny-haired man, Edward, looked at me with a frown still. Neither one of them moved for a moment and I grabbed Rosalie's hand as tight as I could, making her look down at me worriedly. Her hand was very hard, I noticed. Jasper and Edward glanced at one another for a moment and both moved closer at the same time, watching me. I felt more and more scared as they came closer and closer, and I tried not to cry like a baby, but I was just so scared of them. Jasper was the closest and when he reached down to me, I jumped back and almost fell down, making him bring his hand back quickly and watch me. Edward went next, and this time I_ did_ cry. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and the doctor were all startled when I let out a loud, high cry and shied into Rosalie's leg, making her pick me back up. Would they hit like daddy did when he frowned at me? I wasn't sure, but I thought they would. Edward and Jasper walked backwards, their frowns bigger than before, making me nervous and jumpy in Rosalie's arms.

"You scared her." She snapped angrily at the men, shushing me gently. I frowned and pressed my face into her shoulder again, letting her pat my back as she carried me to a couch and sat me down gently, letting me rest on her. I felt sleepy again for some reason now, and I felt calmer than before. Rosalie continued to stare angrily at the boys that scared me as I closed my eyes and fell asleep with her rubbing my back calmly, making me feel safer.

EPOV

The poor, terrified girl fell asleep quickly thanks to Jasper's interference as Rosalie continued to glare at the two of us angrily for scaring her. Jasper stopped his lethargic waves once she was deeply asleep and Rosalie huffed indignantly, looking every bit the overprotective mother she had been playing to this girl for the past week. I knew from her thoughts that she loved having a child around, even one so scared and timid as Bella was, but there was something very odd about the little girl, and it alarmed me. When I heard Carlisle pull in, I could instantly smell her potent blood- smelling of freesias, lavender and strawberries, but I could only hear three minds entering the house. Although the scents of four were present, her mind was inaccessible to me, and I found it oddly disconcerting. I tried again to read her, coming up empty. Right now, Rosalie's thoughts were screaming at me to back off, especially when she woke up, and let her make the first move, but the sleeping child was blank. It was as if her mind wasn't even there, although I knew it was. Rosalie caught my alarmed gaze and looked at me.

"What?" she asked warily, thinking something was wrong with the child she had grown to love. I frowned and shook my head, trying to hear her. It was both disturbing and irritating, since it had been almost 100 years since someone's thoughts were a blank for me, and never had it been since my change.

"I can't read her." I said angrily, making her frown and look at the little sleepy girl. Rosalie brushed a stray hair from her face and watched her intently. I could hear her breathing and her heart beating, pumping her potent blood through her veins, but her mind was silent.

"Why not?" demanded Rosalie, indignant over the idea of a defect in Bella. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I admitted softly, looking at the girl again. Carlisle came forward, frowning.

"Maybe her mind is in lockdown for now." He speculated, thinking of the abuse she suffered. I shook my head.

"I've heard abuse victims before." I countered, looking for a solution. Everyone was frowning now, watching the little girl and me, not knowing what to think about it.

"Maybe she's too young." Offered Carlisle. "Once she gets older, you might be able to hear her."

"I've heard infants in their mother's womb before the parents even knew of their existence." I said, rather irritably. He sighed and looked at me.

"I don't know then. That's not our main concern at the moment." He said gently, his thoughts saddened over her distress. I nodded, agreeing with him. I walked over hesitantly to the sleeping child, hearing Rosalie's threatening thoughts should I venture to wake or startle her again. I sat down and watched her peaceful face as she slept on, touching her hand gently. She frowned in her sleep and jerked her hand away, tucking it under her small form as I recoiled quickly, lest I should face the wrath of Rosalie. Rosalie shot me a warning glance and I settled for looking at instead of touching her soft, warm skin. She frowned in her sleep and mumbled something incoherent, making both me and Rosalie smile.

"Is she sleep talking?" asked Jasper curiously. You wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at him, but Jasper was morbidly curious about the little girl sleeping on Rosalie's shoulder. He had never been trusted to be in close proximity to humans, but now she would be living here with him, so he had free reign as to how close he could be to her.

"Yeah." Said Rosalie gently, patting her soft brown curls gently as she smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer, making Rosalie's thoughts soar. Every time Bella did something like that, Rosalie grew even more attached to her, loving her more and more as time went on. Rosalie was usually the short tempered, tenacious one of us, and I could never really picture her as a mother before now. I knew she always wanted a child, but I always saw her as cold and rather sharp, not one to raise a child tenderly. Now, with Bella, she was gentle and very kind, the complete opposite of what she usually was with the rest of us, Emmett excluded. She was gentle with him, although he was the last one of us that needed gentleness. I was happy to see her so happy, even if she was protective and worried over the state of the little creature.

As I watched little Bella sleep, I truly saw the depth of the torture and pain she had suffered with that man they called her father. I had never been one to associate much with kids, but I decided I would make an effort for this one, since she was here to stay, whether I was civil about it or not. I felt for Bella as she slept, her fears and worries abolished as she rested soundly under Jasper's blanket of calm and serenity, and I knew that I had to make her feel loved while she was here, and help her defeat the demons that lurked in her mind.

**A/N: So thanks for reading, and I have to say I'm rather proud of this chapter, especially EPOV. I like writing people besides Bella right now, since she's only six, but Edward is just so different. I hoped you liked it, because I did.**

**If I get some feedback, I might find time to edit and post another chapter today.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 18**

Sleep

**A/N: And here we are, back at the computer again... lol. This chapter is all JPOV, as is the next one, just since I love Jasper... Sigh. I loved writing this chapter (the next one as well) since the changing POVs keeps my interest in writing, since I get to tell you how everyone is thinking at that moment (I could just do EPOV, but where's the fun in that? lol).**

**So enjoy this chapter which is dedicated to HaileyandJacobBlack for her very frequent, kind reviews. And she asked for an update, so here it is.**

JPOV

Bella slept on Rosalie's shoulder, letting off no more tension, but more calm and lethargic waves, their small size matching her tiny body. I had sensed her terror earlier, and it made me wonder how something so powerful and large could come from such a tiny little thing as her, seeing as she was comparable to Alice in size at the moment, tiny and thin, not looking six years old. She looked like a preschooler, not a first grader. I wasn't an expert on kids, but I could see the effects that her life had had on her.

For one, Bella was the most timid little girl I had ever seen in all my years as a vampire. Granted, I didn't see too many children, but when I did, I was always cheerful and amused by the little things, running about and playing with their toys. Whether it be at the park, at the mall, in a schoolyard or in their own yards, kids always seemed so carefree and joyous to me. Their curiosity plagued me every time I saw one, so that I too was curious as to what would happen when I stamped on the ant running innocently in front of me, even though I knew very well that it would die. Children had always attracted and repulsed me at the same time, being so innocent and different, but at the same time accident prone danger magnets. I knew they were the ones with scraped knees and bandaged fingers, and it scared me to know that I could lose my feeble control and snap on any of them, killing them because of my own masochistic tendencies.

Through Bella's unusually powerful terror earlier, I could also sense the unchangeable love and adoration from my supposed twin as she held her close, not wanting to let her go. I sensed Rosalie's excitement, happiness, sadness, worry and concern all at once, and it was rather baffling to me as an empath. I knew Edward would be able to hear Rosalie's loving thoughts, but I felt what she was feeling, and it made me want to protect and love the little thing too, even more than I already did. Rosalie truly felt attached to her, and it was evident to everyone that she wanted this girl to stay, and was ecstatic that she was going to.

As I watched the sleeping human closely from my spot, I felt a twinge of my own curiosity and care coming through, not belonging to the others around me. Although I didn't remember too much about my human life, I did know that my family had several children and that I had been the oldest of all of them when I left for war. I'd had quite a few brothers and sisters back in Texas, and it had been a large strain on my family, having the oldest, most capable son going off to war. I didn't remember details, but what I did remember was the love I'd had for my little siblings, especially the babies, who were only about seven when I left. They were twins, and the youngest of the group, who had adored me beyond belief. I had been a sort of role model and idol to them, and I had missed that when I was changed, especially when I saw children on my travels with Maria.

I wanted to be something to this girl, if she would let me in eventually to be her friend. I wanted to get to know her, I wanted her to trust me and I wanted to be a big brother again, since that had been stolen from me when Maria stole my humanity. If Bella would let me, I would be the big brother I had been to my own little siblings before, and I'd love her just as much. Granted, it would take control on my part, but if it meant she would like me, I would do it. I saw Edward glance at me curiously for a moment, hearing my memories of my own siblings, knowing that I didn't bring my human days up very often.

Despite my wishes for acceptance and love, there was a very viable fear that she would be scared of me for what I was. I knew children required a sense of safety and love to trust others, and I was a vampire- and a poorly controlled one at that. I could kill her without a second thought, and that idea terrified me as much as it would her, if she ever found out. I knew that they had told her what we were, but I was almost positive that she was too young to understand it at her tender age, especially when she was unaware of the dangers we presented. Any one of us could kill her with one move, probably not even meaning to do it. Her bones were like toothpicks to us, and if we hugged her too hard or we moved to fast, we could hurt her. What would happen if she fell down and scraped her knee as children often did? What would happen if I lost it? Would someone stop me before I killed her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I murdered a child simply because she fell off her bike or tripped on the floor. I hoped I'd be able to abstain from hurting her, especially once she trusted me. If I screwed up and broke her trust in me, I would have to start from the beginning, and no one could assure her that I meant no harm, knowing that she knew what I had done…

"Jazz?" asked Alice from beside me, moving closer. I whipped around to her, the girl losing my attention. Alice smiled at me and hugged me tightly, undoubtedly knowing what I was thinking.

"You'll be fine." She assured me confidently undoubtedly seeing no imminent danger in the form of a raging vampire. I nodded and hugged her tightly, being careful all the same. Better to start practicing now instead of when Bella was on the receiving end of the hug.

"Yeah." I said gently, not too sure of myself. She smiled and glanced at the sleepy human once more before I led us over to a loveseat, sitting down beside her. Rosalie perched herself in an armchair, leaving Emmett to share a seat with Edward this time, since she had Bella. Carlisle and Esme also took their seats and we all looked around, none of us sure what to say to one another. Carlisle was the one who broke the silence with a word of advice to all of us, especially the ones Bella shied away from.

"When she wakes up, leave her be." Warned Carlisle gently, glancing caringly at the little girl sleeping on Rosalie. We all nodded, besides Rosalie that is, knowing that she was wary and scared of us.

"We have to be careful with her." Warned Carlisle sadly, making all of us turn to him. He had taken a bit of psychology before, and he knew what to expect from her at the moment, so we all listened closely for the dos and don'ts of Bella.

"When she wakes up, let her approach you." He said, turning to us men in particular. "You wouldn't want men near you if your own father had the nerve to beat you either." He warned. I nodded sadly, thinking of happier things than a grown man beating his little daughter. I knew he would rot in prison for a long time now, and that pleased me to no end as I listened for more.

"Try to be calm and gentle with her too." He said. I found this little seminar very useful, and I was glad someone knew what to do with her in her current state of mind.

"Don't yell or threaten." He said, glancing at us. I listened closely as to what that entailed, unsure what "yelling" and "threatening" might be.

"Don't even threaten to send her to her room." He warned. "At least not yet." He said compassionately, glancing over at Rosalie and Bella.

"And yelling." He said, glancing at Emmett sternly. Em smiled sheepishly and nodded, knowing he meant happy yelling too. In her sad, scared mind, yelling of any sort was bad, and we would save her the trouble of panicking over it.

"Anything else?" asked Emmett, looking at her closely, clearly not wanting to screw this up. Carlisle sighed and thought for a moment.

"Don't push her." He said with a shrug. "We'll be moving to Alaska soon, and she'll be happy there." He said confidently, making me nod. I felt truly awful again for Bella as she slept soundly, probably for the first time in a long while, on my sister's shoulder, knowing what her father had done to induce such terror and fear into her little mind.

As I watched her sleep off her exhaustion, I knew I had to gain her trust and be the big brother she needed in her life.

**A/N: I'll update tomorrow when I get some feedback for Jasper's POV. I love Jasper. Hehe. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 19**

Grow

**A/N: Here's another update since you guys are good reviewers, and I get good feedback.**

**Another JPOV (but sadly, the last one for this Part). Don't you just love Jazz? I do... He's fun to write, and I enjoy reading his POV in stories.**

**As for some questions, I've been asked if Esme or Alice gets their POVs shown, and yes, they do. Every Cullen gets at least one part in their POV for this part, and we'll see Carlisle again too.**

**So, excellent job reviewing, and this chapter is dedicated to Willow Grace for recruiting other readers and because I like skittles. Thanks. Lol.**

**So, that's the note for this chapter, so R&R so we can see Rosalie's POV again in chapter 20.**

JPOV

An hour after the onset of Bella's sleep, Rosalie laid her down on the couch with a pillow and blanket, making sure she wasn't too cold from her icy skin. She laid there sleepily, not stirring for a while longer while we all watched her sleep, fascinated and curious. It had been over 90 years since any one of us slept, and no one here could remember it, so it was like a whole new thing to everyone, except Carlisle. He saw sleep on a daily basis and it ceased to amuse him anymore, but he watched her just the same, his emotions those of love and content. I was more than fascinated, and I found it more interesting than any television show could ever be. The only one who seemed more enthused was Edward, and I was sure his eager, morbid curiosity was rubbing off on me, adding to my own eagerness.

All of us started slightly when we heard her breathing and heart rate speed up as she stirred, waking up. Rosalie was at her side in a moment, watching and flitting above her, not wanting her to be sad or scared when she woke up in a strange place. I watched closely as her brown eyes fluttered open and she took a few moments to blink before her eyes travelled around the room, a frown appearing on her face. She was groggily confused as well as slightly alarmed, and I sensed the impending fear, making me sigh. Her eyes brightened slightly with tears, and we all frowned until her gaze found Rosalie, and she relaxed immediately. For the first time, I truly saw how important Rosalie was to this little girl, and it was bittersweet. I knew Rosalie was enjoying herself, regardless of Bella's state of health, but I also knew that meant Bella hadn't had anyone to attach herself to in the six short years of her life, and had known no kindness until now. All of these new things would be rather baffling to a six year old girl, even if I was unsure how her young mind worked.

Rosalie smiled kindly when Bella saw her, and Bella reached up to Rose to be hugged, something she had most likely only recently discovered. Rosalie obliged more than eagerly, and sat down with Bella, who still tired, on her knee. Bella seemed to sense the safeness Rosalie presented and she relaxed, letting her head fall on Rose's chest as she sighed heavily and glanced around at us all, ending with me. She watched me in mild curiosity for a moment, and if I could of blushed, I would have. Her gaze was very intense and scrutinizing for a young girl, and she never let her wary, fearful eyes leave my own calm ones. When I smiled at her, her eyes widened slightly in amazement and the curiosity increased, making her glance at Rosalie for a moment, no one saying a word.

"That's Jasper." Said Rose gently, reminding her. She nodded and looked at me again, a bright pink blush coming into her white cheeks. I felt the burn in my throat returning, but I angrily forced that down, knowing why it hurt. The source was Bella, and I _would not _hurt her. Eating the child was a big fat "no".

"Hi." I said bravely, watching as Alice smiled hugely at my boldness in speaking to her. I usually kept quiet, but I knew she had to get used to all of us, me included, so I decided to start now. At my decision to speak, Bella's eyes widened again, a bit of fear leaking through her curiosity. I felt awful, knowing that she was scared of me, but I kept the smile plastered on my face anyways, determined to show her that I wasn't a threat to her, even if that was a lie. She stared back at me, her gaze never moving from my own. It was a small stare down for a moment before she blushed again and took a deep breath, glancing at Rosalie for reassurance. Rose caught on to her alarm and frowned a little, glancing at me.

"Jasper's my brother." She said in a whisper. Bella, clearly thinking that only she could hear, smiled a little and looked back at me, calmer, but still wary. Rosalie shot me a small grin at her progress with Bella and I nodded back.

"Come here." Said Rose to me, glancing at Bella. I felt a spike of fear when I was invited over, but I got up none the less, feeling Bella's dread and terror rising, alarming for someone so small. Tears came as she watched me with a worried frown, making Rosalie frown too.

"It's ok." She soothed gently, looking at me pointedly. I was unsure what I was supposed to do now, but Edward's feelings of encouraging, intense curiosity urged me forwards. Carlisle watched the interaction with his wise eyes, and I sighed, moving closer again. Her little chin trembled violently, and I sent out a wave of content to her, hoping she would calm down. She did, and the tears abated as Rosalie whispered to her.

"No one will hit here." She soothed gently, making anger spike in me, as well as everyone else, at the idea of anyone hitting her, much less us. Emmett was particularly indignant at the idea, and I wanted to laugh at the haughty feelings coming off of him.

"He can come." Said Rose, coaxing her into agreement. Bella let out a small nod and sniffled a bit, adjusting her bulky, casted arm onto her lap for comfort. A twinge of sadness came at the idea of her broken arm, but I forced it back as I approached again, being slow and kind as I sat at the other end of the couch, watching the girl who stared at me, cautious, nervous, but very curious. Her childlike interest was very different from the usual emotions in the house, and it was a relief in a way to feel differently than I normally did. It was a change, and I liked it.

"So…" I said, feeling stupid. I had no idea what to say to her, and neither did she, apparently. She watched me silently, appraising me from Rosalie's arms as I watched closely, making sure she wasn't too scared anymore. I was pleased to discover that my powers had eliminated her fear for now, and she watched me curiously, more shy than anything else. The whole family watched me closely, seeing what I would do to communicate with her. She stared some more, not speaking or moving as she rested on Rosalie.

"What do you like to do?" I asked, venturing for the questions that were answered easily. She blushed at the direct question and smiled shyly, looking at me still.

"Books." I heard her say, very softly. It was the first thing she had ever said to me directly, and I was glad to get an answer out of her. I was even happier by the meaning of that word itself, knowing that books were one of my greatest interests too. She watched me, red faced and curious as I smiled hugely at her.

"Me too." I said, making her perk up. I felt her sudden impulsive eagerness as she looked at me differently, with a whole new interest.

"Really?" she asked gently, almost whispering. I smiled and leaned in, nodding.

"What books do you like?" I asked, encouraged by her responses. She thought for a moment before she shrugged and blushed deeply, pressing her face into Rosalie shyly. I forced back the chuckle that threatened to come, not wanting to embarrass her on top of everything else.

"What about… Dr. Seuss?" I asked, naming the first children's author that came to mind. She looked at me again and nodded vehemently, obviously pleased with that idea. I nodded and thought back to my room, wondering if I had any of those up there. I knew Alice had bought me a set of them a few years ago, saying that the bookshelf lacked colour, and those were definitely colourful. I wasn't sure where I had put them though… I never thought I'd use them, until now, that is. Edward smiled at my thoughts, having heard my decision to search for them as soon as I could, pleased that there was something I could actually enjoy with Bella instead of pretending to enjoy something, like Barbies, or something else little girls seemed to like. Why in heaven's name someone would want to bounce a plastic doll around a plastic house was always beyond me, but I knew little girls loved to brush their hair and dress them. They reminded me of Alice and her obsession with fashion. Alice liked to turn real people into her life sized Barbies, often resulting in new wardrobes for me. I hadn't gone clothes shopping for myself in over half a century, and I wasn't complaining.

"Do you have the Cat in the Hat?" she asked in a small voice, dragging my thoughts away from Barbies for the moment. I thought back, and I was almost sure that one was one that Alice had purchased.

"I think so." I said gently, not saying an outright yes. I decided that if I didn't I would go pick one up at the bookshop in Port Angeles for her, if she wanted one.

"I like that one." She said fondly, no traces of her previous fear in her feelings. She had a strange sort of respect for me now, and it was bizarre, since all I'd done was suggest Dr. Seuss to her. I couldn't exactly place the feelings she had, but they were positive now, not negative as they had been lately. I smiled again at her and she sat up, scooting to the edge of Rosalie's lap, watching me intently. I saw a strange fire lit in her eyes, almost as if she had something to ask, but was too shy to do it. I could feel the hesitation coming off of her, and I sat quietly until I discovered what it was she wanted. She looked at Rosalie again and Rosalie smiled and nodded at her as she looked back to me and slithered off of Rosalie's lap, ending up on the middle cushion, between us. She sat on her knees, her arms by her side as she moved closer again, smiling to herself. She felt proud of herself as she moved closer and closer, inching her way over as if I might choose to spook her at any given second, but before long, she was almost touching me. I had to admit, I was both pleased and shocked with this sudden event, knowing that she trusted me enough to be this close. She sat about an inch from me when I felt her move closer still, and her knee brushed my leg, making shivers run down my spine. I had never actually touched a human I had no intentions of killing, and her skin was very warm to me, even through the two layers of fabric between us. She watched me in awe for a moment, her feelings betraying intense pride and shyness at the same time as she watched me, only a hint of wariness making its way through. I smiled gently at her and she lifted herself up, standing on her knees so that she was face to face with me. I smiled gently and she beamed at me, looking rather excited about something- the proximity maybe? I knew my powers were abolishing any fear that might have been there, and this was a glimpse of what she would be like without the fear of her father interfering with her life. She looked so bright and interested in me, and I felt my hand reach out to touch her gently. She watched my hand, wariness coming through, but when I touched her hand she smiled and latched onto it happily, gripping my hard hand in her tiny one. My own pride swelled, and I was momentarily consumed by her cautious interest.

Despite her eagerness, I also sensed Rosalie's protectiveness from her spot. Although she wasn't exactly hostile, her sentiments warned me to be very cautious with Bella so as not to hurt or startle her while she was so close. Rose leaned forward, looking ready to snatch the girl back in a millisecond's notice if it came to that. Bella didn't notice Rosalie ready to pounce, should it be needed, and she let go of my hand and startled me by reaching up and tapping my nose gently. I assumed we were odd to her, being so white, cold and hard, so she inspected the oddness of my skin carefully and gently, leaving fluttering, almost itching spots where her little fingers gently swept over the smoothness of my nose. I wanted to scratch it, but I forced myself to let her complete her examination before I did that.

"You're cold." She said gently with a small frown. She glanced at Rosalie too, undoubtedly putting two and two together, that we were the same.

"It's part of what we are." I said gently, reluctant to repeat the word "vampire". She nodded, simply accepting that, and I sighed at her unquestioning nature. I was glad she was accepting us, but it was scary, knowing she lacked an obvious sense of danger and warning when it came to her instincts. Most people shied away from us, much different than Bella, who embraced us with her little heart, even if she was still scared. Then it hit me. I supposed she'd faced worse monsters than us…

She watched me for a moment when a morbid curiosity entered her system. She watched me closely, examining my face for a moment before she frowned and sighed, looking hesitant again.

"Jasper?" she asked softly, making me smile at her. She had an adorable frown on her face, trying to put something together.

"Yeah?" I asked gently, making her sigh.

"Do you have fangs like the people in Dracula?" she asked curiously. All rational thought halted with that small question. Before I could help myself, a loud laugh escaped me, followed my snickers from everyone else. Bella frowned at me worriedly, as if something was wrong with me before I composed myself enough to reply.

"No honey." I said gently, making her frown.

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly. To prove my point, I opened my mouth and she examined the sharp teeth there, frowning. She nodded in acceptance before I closed my mouth gently and she sighed, looking at me. I felt a surge of courage rush through me, and before I could stop myself, I had reached out to her hesitantly, wondering if she'd sit with me as she'd been doing to Rosalie. To my shock and content, I felt her lean into my hands to be picked up, and I did so very gently, placing her on my lap where she sat herself down and turned to face me again, flushed and prouder than ever. I smiled at her kindly and Rosalie also smiled happily, knowing that she would eventually grow to trust us.

"What other books do you have?" she asked curiously, scooting closer to me. Venom pooled in my mouth at her potent scent, but the monster in me was repressed easily with my budding love for the little girl on my knee, as I explained what books I owned, hoping she'd grow to love be back.

**A/N: Man, I want Jasper as my brother. He's so nice. Review and I might post chapter 20 later whenever I get time to edit.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 20**

Time

**A/N: So, since you guys are so great, here's a second chapter for today...**

**Just a warning though, when Part 1 is finished, the updates might not come as fast since Part 1 is complete and Parts 2-4 are still being written. I'm on Part 2, chapter 7 right now though, so we're pretty far along.**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who loves Jasper. I was so glad to see all of the Jazzy-love in the reviews for the last chapter, and I'm sure if Jasper could read them, his ego would have gotten a rather large boost...**

**And lo and behold, here comes Rosalie and Emmett with their thoughts on Bella. I giggled at Emmett's obvious manliness in this chapter since he doesn't know much on little girl things that Bella would like... Ah Emmett. You've got to love him too...**

**So, enough rambling on my part, and here's Chapter 20.**

RPOV

The days after Bella's arrival in our house were awkward, yet happy ones in my mind. Little Bella was so timid with everyone in the house, but she grew to accept who everyone was, and I began to think she was getting more comfortable with everyone. Although Emmett and Edward were definite no's in her mind, Jasper was a little better, being able to touch her and speak with her, as long as he was gentle and kind. I could do what I wanted with her, and she often sat with me, for comfort I assumed, since she was so shy and scared of people. Alice was uncertain to me. Bella didn't have a particular aversion to her, but I think she was startled by Alice's bouncy enthusiasm. She stared whenever Alice came around and although she was allowed to carry her upon occasion, I knew it made her uncomfortable. She would love Alice soon though, just as we all did.

Esme was her next choice, below me. No one could willingly resist Esme, much less a six year old who'd never known any mother in her entire life. Esme was so gentle and kind with her, speaking about child topics in her soft voice, and I knew Bella liked her a lot. Esme could hold and carry her too, even if I knew she preferred me. I had no problem sharing my Bella with my mother, and I was glad Bella could think of us both fondly, and she wouldn't have to choose between us.

Carlisle was different than all the others. Although Emmett and Edward made her cry, Jasper was allowed near, but Carlisle was very inconsistent. Although he never yelled, or even raised his voice, I think he intimidated her. He was questionable in her mind, and I knew it was hard for him to see her shying away so sadly every time he made to approach her. She would speak politely with him, but her voice always trembled and she was always very quiet, no matter how kindly he spoke to her. I knew he would persist and get through to her eventually, especially judging by the progress three days made in her.

Over the three days, she hadn't slept anywhere besides mine and Emmett's room, without Em of course. I knew he didn't mind being kicked out of the room during the night, especially knowing the cause of his evacuation. When I had told Bella that it was both mine and Emmett's room, she became a little more interested as to why a boy would have a pink mirror in his room, especially one so big as Emmett. That comment had made me laugh happily, as I explained that we compromised, and that sometimes, he had boy things in here too, like boxer shorts. That made her laugh in return, and the sound was magical to me- like a new genre of music. Her name, "Bella", meaning beautiful in Italian, didn't even begin to describe that wondrous sound. I knew I needed to hear it more often, and I would entice help from everyone to hear it.

Bella was sleeping now, beside me in the bed. She would sleep for another five hours now- since it was only 3 am, and I couldn't wait for her to wake up. Even though it had only been a few days, I already felt like she'd always been here, and it was hard to imagine life before this youth and innocence was added to our lives. Emmett adored her, even if he terrorized her, and knew he'd win her over soon. I was sure he was already formulating a game plan to go about it and not scare her at the same time. Em was good at getting what he wanted, and he wanted a baby sister to corrupt and turn into his accomplice. He knew she could be his co-prankster and a good friend to him- someone who could relate to his rather immature, childish nature. As much as I loved Emmett, he really was a child in his own sense. He _could _be serious and proper, but he rarely executed such behaviour. He chose to be the youth and comic relief of the family, and was ready to hand the reins over to Bella- the real child of the house now.

As I supervised her sleeping, I smiled to myself, thinking of all the dreams I could fulfill with her here now. I could be a friend, sister and mother all in one, while leaving the dirty side of mothering, like punishment and so forth to Carlisle and Esme, who knew much better than I did how to punish her appropriately. I didn't know the first thing about disciplining a kid, but I was sure Esme and Carlisle did. Esme disciplined Emmett on a weekly basis and Carlisle must have picked something up over his 300 years of life and experience as a doctor. He knew way more than I did about raising kids, even if he'd never had one of his own. I would rarely, if even at all, have to punish or upset her, and I would avoid doing so at all costs. I knew I couldn't turn a blind eye to misbehaviour, but I didn't think there'd be much of that, based on how she was acting lately.

I also pitied Bella for this abrupt change in her life, knowing how overwhelming it must be for her. She had been literally stolen from her father, taken to a hospital, jabbed and casted, cared for, loved, and given a kind home all in the space of four days. That was a lot for her little mind and body to take, even if the change was for the better. I knew when we moved to Alaska, things would be easier on her. She would be in a new house, with a new town, her new family, with a chance at a new life with us. That gladdened me immensely and I smiled to myself, jerking out of my thoughts when a small knock was heard on the door and Emmett came inside, looking cautious. He smiled when he saw what I was doing and moved closer, looking curious.

"Sleeping?" he asked, having mastered the art of whispering lately. I nodded and sat up, moving to the couch, taking him with me. He wanted to sit with me, but if Bella woke up to Emmett on the bed with her, she'd flip.

"So…" he said, not knowing what to say. I smiled, enjoying myself as I leaned up to kiss him. He reacted eagerly and kissed me back, making sure we weren't too loud. Bella slept, oblivious to us as I pulled back and sighed, hugging his built middle happily. He chuckled and patted my back kindly, glancing over at Bella.

"Do you think she'll ever like me?" he asked, sounding rather put out. I sighed and smiled at him gently, nodding.

"Eventually." I said confidently, knowing that it was hard to resist Em's special charm.

"When?" he asked, impatient as always.

"When she's ready." I responded. He sighed and frowned, almost pouting.

"Why does she hate me so much?" he asked sadly, looking like a kid who'd gotten coal in his stocking on Christmas. I sighed.

"She doesn't _hate _you." I said. "You intimidate her."

"How?" he demanded, rather indignant. He had been nothing but gentle and kind to her, but I giggled none the less.

"You're big." I said, glancing at his mass. I loved his size, but it wasn't as calming to a scared six year old girl- a tiny one at that. Emmett nodded sadly.

"She likes Jasper." He said sulkily. I laughed loudly, managing not to wake Bella.

"And Jasper likes books." I said, remembering their first conversation. The mention of books drew her in easily, and ever since then, she'd had a bashful, shy sort of love for Jasper- almost respect, in a way. She would always watch him with her wide, curious eyes when she saw him, and I knew she liked him. Jasper was pleased that she wanted to be close to him, even if she was too shy to say it. She was wary of him still, but she trusted him most of the men in the house, much to Alice's pride. I knew it made her happy to see Jasper happy, and Bella's acceptance did just that.

"I like books." Said Em feebly, knowing it was an empty claim. I laughed.

"Yeah Playboy and Motocross magazines." I said, making him smirk.

"They're still books." He countered.

"Naked women and motorcycles don't appeal to little girls. Read My Little Pony or Strawberry Shortcake and she might like you." I suggested slyly. He frowned.

"What the hell is My Little Pony?" he asked curiously. "It sounds like sex move or something." I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep the laughter inside and he frowned, genuinely wanting to know. Emmett had no problems expressing sexuality, and it was pretty bad when he got ideas from an innocent children's book.

"It's coloured horses Em." I said gently. "They talk." I added, frowning slightly. He nodded.

"And Strawberry _what?_" he asked, looking at Bella carefully, almost as if she had a mental disease. "That sounds like food." He said grudgingly. "Does she like recipe books?" he asked. I giggled.

"No, but strawberry shortcake is food." I said, giving him that much. He was confused now, and I knew it.

"It's a girl's book and there's dolls and stuff for it." I said, shrugging. I wasn't even sure how I knew that, but I did.

"Huh." He said, glancing at Bella.

"What about Halo or something?" he asked, the idea of dolls and ponies clearly not appealing to him. I snorted.

"No Em." I said, making him frown. "Too violent." I said firmly, giving him a stern look. He frowned and sighed, thinking of something else.

"I'm sure they have Barbie games." I said jokingly, making him frown a little.

"Maybe." He said, thinking of a plan.

"Only rated E." I warned him. "Halo is 17+." I accused, having seen that game too many times to count. He nodded and sighed, looking thoughtful.

"I'll think of something." He said. "And then she'll like me too." He decided firmly, making me chuckle.

"She will." I said. Before either of us could say anything else, I heard Bella stirring in the bed as she turned with difficulty, due to her broken arm. Both of us wheeled around and her eyes fluttered open as she glanced at me carefully, looking thoughtful for a moment. Did she need something? A drink? The bathroom maybe? I didn't know, so I stood up to ask, but before I could get over there, her eyes dropped and closed as her head fell down and smacked the pillow instantly, startling me.

"Nice." Said Em, clearly amused by her wake up spell. I stood for a moment longer, ensuring that she was asleep again before I sat back down.

"She's interesting." Decided Em, staring at the tiny thing in our rather large bed. I smiled and nodded, liking to see her sleeping and peaceful. I also liked her scent, which was now brutally invading the bed she was in like a nice perfume. As much as it called to me, her scent also soothed me, knowing that she was safe and close by. Emmett smiled and turned to me once again.

"She _will _like me." He decided happily, sitting back and thinking up a plan to gain her affections, if it was the last thing he did.

**Review, and I'll update as soon as I get up tomorrow morning... early.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 21**

Books

**A/N: Jasper returns! This, as well as quite a few chapters after this, are fluffy chapters. Bella had it so hard in the beginning, so fluff was direly needed someplace in this story... But there will be more sadness/drama in chapter 29+ that you should know about. The big thing happens in chapter 30 though, and although were done with the "physical" Charlie (he won't actually ever be seen again in here), we're not done with all that he's done to poor little Bella. PLUS, chapter 29-30 was based on the true events, as were the first chapters, so it's even sadder. **

**But enough sadness, and enjoy the fluffy chapter with Jasper!!! Here's a preview to the next few chapters:**

**Ch. 21= Jasper fluff [BPOV]  
Ch. 22= Emmett fluff [BPOV]  
Ch. 23= Esme fluff [EsmePOV]  
Ch. 24= Alice fluff [BPOV]  
Ch. 25= Carlisle fluff [BPOV and CPOV]**

Ch. 27= Edward fluff [BPOV]

**SO CUE THE FLUFF WARNINGS!!!!!  
**  
BPOV

It had been a few sleeps since I'd come home with Rosalie and Dr. Cul- I mean Carlisle, and I liked this house much better than daddy's old house. Rosalie told me that daddy wouldn't hurt me again, and neither would anyone here, and I started to know she wasn't lying. Rosalie seemed to nice to lie to me, and Esme was too nice to hit anyone too, so that made me feel better.

Ever since I came, I didn't get hit even once, even when I spilled a glass of water on accident in the kitchen with Rosalie. When I expected a slap, she just smiled and got a towel to wipe it up, and she didn't even make me do it. She did it for me, and I was never ever so surprised before as I was when she did that. If she was daddy, she would have thrown the towel at me, slapped me and made me clean it up. Rosalie even gave me more water after I spilled it without being mad at me, and I was so shocked. Ever since then, I was careful not to spill again, just in case she did get mad next time. I didn't want to make her mad, or anyone else mad, so I was very, very careful.

Everything in this nice house was so new for me. No one had ever told me I could sit and watch TV with them before, no one had ever changed their news show so that I could watch SpongeBob, no one had ever joked with me about Patrick and SpongeBob like Alice had, and no one had ever let me eat pretzels in the living room. I don't think daddy let me eat pretzels anywhere, but I really liked them.

Another funny thing happened the day after I'd come here. I went to sleep with Rosalie, even though she said she didn't sleep, and the next morning when I woke up, Alice and Jasper were gone. Rosalie told me they would be back later tonight, and I was happy with that, but when Alice did come back, I was very surprised. She came in with Jasper behind her, millions of shopping bags in their hands. I'd never even seen that many on TV commercials, and here they were, right in front of me.

For a long, long time after that, Alice sat me down with her and showed me all the new clothes she got me. I thought all those clothes would cost her a lot of money, and I blushed when she showed them all to me, but they were all pretty and nice, even if some were pink. Rosalie sat with me while she showed me, happy with Alice's clothes for me. I also saw that Edward, the penny-man, and Emmett, the big man were watching too, smiles on their faces. Edward kept on looking at me though, and it made me nervous with him.

Now, I was sitting in some new clothes with my hair brushed and body clean from my bath this morning, watching Dora the Explorer, with a blanket on my knees. Esme was sitting in an armchair too, looking through a flyer for the stores, while the others were gone someplace else. It was different for me, being someplace where Rosalie wasn't, but Esme was here, and I liked her almost as much as I did Rosalie. I learned lots from the show I was watching, and Dora taught me how to say Spanish words. I liked Dora a lot. Maybe when I grew up, I could be like Dora and find funny places like Blueberry Hill and Swiper's Fox Hole, but I thought Swiper was awfully mean to steal things from Dora and Boots, even if I thought he was cute. I wanted to pet Swiper someday. He looked so soft and cuddly, even if he stole things. What would happen if he stole Boots or Dora one day? What would happen then? I didn't know, and I decided to wait for more shows and see what would happen when he did.

I was just finishing Dora when I saw Jasper come down the stairs, smiling at me and Esme. I liked Jasper a lot, and he was always nice to me, even when I acted shy with him. Esme looked up too and smiled at him, looking at me. I was a little confused when she stood up to leave me with him, but I didn't mind all that much when he came and sat next to me just as Arthur was coming on TV.

"Hi." He said gently, looking at me. I smiled at him happily and he smiled too, looking happy with something. I watched him instead of the Arthur song, even if I liked Arthur a lot, since Jasper was much more interesting. He was so hard and cold and…pretty, I decided. All of these people were pretty, Rosalie especially, but Jasper was pretty too. Even Emmett was pretty, although he was very scary sometimes with his bigness.

"I found something today." Said Jasper kindly, looking at me closely. I frowned a little, wondering what he had found.

"I found my Dr. Seuss books." He told me happily, making a huge smile come onto my face. Would he read them with me sometime? I hoped so.

"Would you like to come upstairs and look at them?" He offered, smiling still. I stared at him. Jasper wanted to read with me, and I would never ever say no.

"Ok." I agreed happily, taking the hand he gave me. I felt very proud to walk up the stairs with him, especially since we were reading soon. He led me to a room down the hall from Rosalie's, and let me in, smiling. Alice was in here too, looking at shoes, but when she saw me, she came and kissed my cheek before leaving me with Jasper instead. Jasper brought me to his bed and lifted me into it, letting me crawl to the middle, where I sat, watching as he went to his bookcase and grabbed a stack of colourful books, placing them in front of me. He knocked the book tower over so I could see them all, and I smiled at them, looking at each and every one as he came and sat next to me.

"Which one?" he asked me gently, looking at all the books he'd put in front of me. I looked up at Jasper and liked him even more now that I knew he liked me enough to read with me. He smiled as I looked at the books and picked out the Cat in the Hat for us to look at. He smiled and sat back against his pillows, taking the book in his hands.

"Can you read?" he asked me gently, making me frown and shake my head. I looked up at him, wondering if he could read. I thought he could, since he was big, and I was little.

"Ok." He said, smiling at me. "Do you want to read?" he asked me happily. I felt so shocked and excited at the same time. Would he teach me how to read that book? I nodded and he chuckled, opening it.

"Do you know your letters?" he asked. I nodded proudly and he smiled, pointing some out to me. I named every last letter he pointed at. He beamed at me and pointed at a word.

"What letters are those" he asked. I looked at them

"C-A-T." I said happily, knowing that already. He nodded.

"What sound does C make?" he asked. I made the sound and he nodded.

"What about A and T?" he asked. I told him again and he smiled.

"Now, to read that word, put all the sounds the letters make together." He said happily.

"Kuh-Ah-Tuh." I said, sounding out the word carefully. He smiled at me and nodded.

"What does that say?" he asked. I frowned and said it again.

"Kuh- Cat!" I screamed happily, being louder than ever. He laughed at my happiness and nodded.

"C-A-T spells 'cat'." He said calmly. I looked at Jasper in awe. He had taught me to read a word- the very thing I wanted to do most.

"What about this one?" he asked.

"H-A-T." I said, looking at it. He nodded again.

"Do the same thing. Put the sounds together, and tell me what it says." He said, waiting for me to figure it out. I smiled. I liked reading with Jasper since it was like doing puzzles and hearing a story at the same time.

"Ha-Ah-Tuh." I said, sounding it out. He smiled again and I thought, saying it again.

"Hat!" I cried, hoping it was right. _I_ thought it was, but he would know for sure.

"That's right honey." He said. I smiled, and before long, I had read the whole title of the book with Jasper helping me sound out some of the words. I learned that the "th" in "the" made a different sound than "Tuh-Ha", and I was pleased to know that so I wouldn't make a mistake next time. When I read the title, Jasper offered to read the story to me, and I agreed excitedly. I listened as he read about that cat and his silly things, and I felt bad for the goldfish in it. I pointed out pictures and he pointed out words to me, sometimes getting me to read them again. I was happier than ever now that I knew what I had to do to read, and he looked happy too as he watched me. I was so taken in by the pictures and words, and I was sad when it ended.

"Thanks Jasper." I said. I decided to give Jasper a hug for reading with me, especially since I'd never given him a hug before. I hugged him and he smiled, hugging me back carefully before placing the Cat in the Hat back on the pile.

"Another one?" he asked, making me smile again. I nodded and let him pick this time, happy when he picked out Green Eggs and Ham. It was orange, and I decided I liked orange.

Jasper helped me read through a lot of Green Eggs and Ham with him, and I was happy when I knew how to read the title without playing the puzzle game. I knew G-R-E-E-N spelled green now, and I knew H-A-M spelled ham. I also knew that C-A-T spelled cat, and H-A-T spelled hat. I was glad to know how to spell some words now, and Jasper promised that next time, he would get paper out so I could learn how to read my name, even if I could already write it. He said it would be good practice for me so I would get good at reading really fast, then I could read books all by myself without his help. I'd always wanted to read a whole book by myself, but I never knew how to do it before now. Mrs. Flay had started to teach us words that went with the letter of the day, but I never knew exactly how to read before today, and I was very happy about my work.

Jasper read five Dr. Seuss books with me before we finished and he put the books back on his shelf. I decided that I really liked Jasper, even without his books, and he was my friend too now. I knew Rosalie would be happy that I was her brother's friend, since she had told me that Jasper wanted to be my friend before.

"Jasper?" I asked as he took my hand to bring me back to Esme. He smiled at me as he'd done all the time we were reading.

"Yeah honey?" he asked. I sighed.

"Are you my friend?" I asked hopefully.

"Do you want me to be your friend?" he asked carefully, looking down. I nodded, blushing and he smiled.

"Then yes, I am." He said fondly. I leaned over and let him pick me up carefully, making sure he didn't squash me. I knew Jasper was supposed to be a vampire, but how could he be? He was just so nice, not like the mean vampires from the Dracula show on TV. I didn't think too much about it as he carried me down the hall and towards the stairs. Before I reached them, I saw Rosalie's door open and Emmett came out, smiling. He waved at me and Jasper and I shied into Jasper's shoulder, feeling a little scared as Emmett came closer again.

"Hey kiddo." He said happily, making me look up at him. He was just so big…

"What did you and Jazzy get up to?" he asked, glancing at Jasper. I frowned.

"Jazzy?" I asked, looking at Emmett bravely. He laughed, and it was loud, making me jump in fear. He stopped his loudness and smiled at me.

"Yeah." He said, smiling at Jasper. I giggled and looked at him.

"Is that your name too?" I asked Jasper, making him smile.

"Sometimes." He admitted quietly, letting me smile at him and look at Emmett.

"We were reading Em." Said Jasper, answering Emmett's question. Emmett smiled and nodded at me, looking curious.

"What did you read?" he asked in a singsong voice, bending over to see me better. Jasper watched me, letting me answer as I blushed and rested my head on Jasper's shoulder before answering.

"The Cat in the Hat, Green Eggs and Ham, One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish, The Cat in the Hat Comes Back and There's a Wocket in my Pocket." I said softly, making him laugh gently.

"Dr. Seuss?" he guessed, making me nod. Emmett was so big, it was very scary to have him so close.

"Hey." He said, looking at me carefully. "I have an idea." He was still watching me.

"I have something I want to show you." He said. "Will you come?" he asked, looking at me. I frowned and looked at him. If I said no, would he hit me?

"Ok." I agreed, scared of him still. Jasper smiled and put me down beside Emmett, making him seem even bigger. I stared up at him, wide eyed and scared before I looked back to Jasper. Jasper nodded at me and smiled, letting me know that I was ok, even if I didn't feel that way.

"Right this way, squirt." He said, using one of his funny nicknames. I glanced back at Jasper one more time before I followed Emmett into his bedroom, hoping whatever he showed me was something nice.

**A/N: So don't worry. Whatever Emmett is showing Bella _is _something nice... Review, and Emmett shall return much sooner than before...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 22**

Wii

**A/N: So here we are, EMMETT FLUFF!!! Woot! I just love Emmett, and here he is. I had fun writing him into this story, especially since he's so playful and fun, so I could totally see him with a kid.**

**You people are awesome at reviewing, and I am so happy every time I check my e-mail (numerous times a day because of the reviews for this story alone), and I find a million review/favourite alerts. I love it, so keep it up. It makes me write/edit faster, and I've already gotten the next two chapters of part 2 done (On #9 now). **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviews since you're so good at it. **

**Next chapter will be posted tomorrow, and it is in Esme's POV, since we all love Esme (well, I do at least). And I know Edward's kind of gone, but we'll hear from him again directly in Ch. 26, the one before his fluff chapter. **

BPOV

Emmett brought me into his bedroom, and I was more scared than ever when I was inside, watching him as he moved closer to his big TV on the wall. I watched him as he moved to a white box on the ground, a shiny box, with a light and some buttons. Without looking back at me, he turned the thing on and put a CD into it, watching the TV. Something came up and he was happy with it as I stood beside his bed, watching him closely. Emmett was so scary to me, and I wasn't sure if he was mean or not. He hadn't been mean yet, but he could be if he wanted to be…

"Have you ever played MarioKart?" he asked me, looking excited. I had never even heard that word before and I shook my head making him smile. He reached down into a drawer in his dresser and pulled out two steering wheels, giving one of them to me as he took the other one and popped out the remote in the middle, clicking things on the TV. Soon, a big cartoon man came on the screen in a car, making funny sounds. Emmett picked his car and person before he asked me what one I wanted.

"That one." I said, pointing at a yellow girl. He smiled and clicked it for me, coming closer. I felt scared still, but he was telling me about his game, so I decided to let him close. He sat me down on his bed sitting up against some pillows while he explained to me what I had to do.

"So this is to go, and you steer like a real car." He said, putting my hands in the right spot.

"Ok." I said, watching him as he played with his remote. He smiled at me and pressed a button, making the game go.

"Ok ready?" he asked, looking excited. A little smile came through when I realized that Emmett was like a big kid- not too spooky as I'd thought. Maybe everyone here really _was _nice, just like Rosalie said…

The game told me to get ready, and I did, pressing the button when it said "GO!" I pressed the button and when the first turn came, I steered it towards Emmett, but it turned me all the way around.

"Hey!" I called, not happy about that. Emmett chuckled and helped me fix it before turning to his own green car with a dinosaur in it. His little green thing made funny noises in his green car while we drove. Soon, I was driving on a bridge, and I fell right off the side.

"Oops." I said, frowning at sending a car off a bridge. Would Emmett be mad? He shocked me by laughing and helping me cross the bridge before the game was done, and I was in 12th, whatever than meant. My screen had a 12 in the corner, and Emmett's had a 1.

"What's that mean?" I asked, braving Emmett's bigness to speak with him. He smiled.

"You're the twelfth car in line." He said. "I'm the first." He added. I frowned.

"You win." I said, looking at him. He smiled and nodded.

"This time." He said, looking happy. I watched him and he thought for a moment.

"Why don't we play together, then we can both win?" he asked, making me smile. Would he let me be his partner? I thought so, and I felt better about Emmett now that I'd spoken with him.

"Ok." I said, smiling. He nodded and shocked me by taking my remote and wheel away, putting it on his other side.

"Come here." He said, patting the spot in front of him. Could I really go that close to him and not be scared? I didn't know, and he smiled when I stared.

"I don't bite." He teased, making me frown.

"Ok." I said again, crawling over carefully. He smiled and moved me into the spot he'd offered, putting the remote in front of both of us.

"You press the gas, I'll steer." He said, making me smile. With my speed and Emmett's steering, we'd win for sure! I couldn't help the smile that came up when I started to press the gas, and Emmett steered us over bridges and mushrooms. That was, at least, until that octopus came and splashed our green car with black ink, sending us off the mushroom.

"Hey!" I shouted at that octopus. Emmett chuckled as I frowned and pressed the gas harder than before, letting him steer. That octopus didn't come back at all, and we were lucky to get a bullet that sent us flying through the air and past all the other cars we were racing.

"Yeah!" I cried when I saw the number 1 in the corner. Emmett laughed at me again, but I didn't care and I kept my finger on the gas button as we crossed the chequered finish line together, our green dinosaur making happy noises. I let go of the gas and clapped happily, looking way up to see Emmett, who was watching me.

"So am I still a big scary monster man?" he asked, teasing me. I blushed at those words and smiled at him shyly, not answering. He smiled and I watched him.

"Uh oh." He said, looking at me playfully. I felt giggles coming up. He was hyper sometimes.

"I didn't hear an answer!" he said, wiggling his fingers. I frowned and he smiled hugely at me, leaning in.

"Then I guess I am a monster." He said, making me stare. "A tickle monster!" I shrieked in glee when he flew at me and tickled my sides happily, laughing at me as he did so. Soon, I was laughing so hard I was crying, and I felt so tickly on my sides. He stopped for a moment and asked me again.

"No!" I cried, laughing as he helped me sit up, still giggling. I stared at him, very excited now. He turned off his game and smiled at me.

"What's that called?" I asked, looking at the white CD thing. He smiled.

"That's a Wii." He said happily, making me smile.

"Wow." I said. He smiled and nodded, looking at his Wii too. He glanced at me.

"Want to play again?" he asked, looking excited. I nodded and plopped myself down in front of him again, ready to press the gas for him. He let me pick the path this time, and I picked the rainbow one with shiny things. There was even an upside down loop for us to drive over and I liked that a lot.

"We won again!" I cried happily as our green dinosaur crossed the line again. He nodded and I looked up at him, not scared at all.

"What's that guy's name?" I asked, looking at the happy green dinosaur. I thought he was cute, and I decided I wanted to meet him just as bad as I wanted to meet Swiper the Fox.

"That's Yoshi." He said, smiling. I tried the name and decided I liked Yoshi.

"What's that girl's name?" I asked, looking at the girl I picked before.

"Princess Daisy." He said happily, smiling. I nodded and pointed at a pink girl next.

"Who's that?" I asked, wanting to know everyone's name.

"That's Princess Peach." He said happily. I smiled and asked him everyone's names, learning about Mario, Luigi, Boo and all the others that were there. Boo was cute too, I decided. He looked like a bouncy ball with a tail.

"I like him." I decided, looking at Boo. Emmett smiled at me.

"Boo loves you too." He said happily, making me smile. He watched me closely as I leaned back on his big middle. Before you knew he was a nice person, he was just so big and spooky sometimes, but not anymore.

"Emmett?" I asked, looking at him carefully. He smiled at me, and I kept going.

"Are you my friend too now, like Jasper?" I asked curiously. He smiled and leaned in.

"You bet." He said, smiling at me. I beamed and watched him as he put the remote for his Wii down and leaned over, hugging me. His hug was big, but very gentle and it didn't hurt at all. I hugged him back with a big groan when I tried to squeeze. He was hard like a rock, and it was a little hurtful to do, so I hugged softer than he could.

"Good." I said happily, making him smile. Just then, I blushed bright red when my tummy let out a loud growling noise, making Emmett jump.

"Hungry?" he said, laughing. I nodded a little and he beamed, standing up.

"Now boarding Air Emmett, destination, Esme's kitchen." Said Emmett in a deeper voice, leaning over.

"Get on." He said, allowing me to climb up on his shoulders as he zoomed out of his bedroom, bringing me to Esme and her kitchen.

**A/N: Don't you just love Emmett? I know I do, and I had to put his precious Wii in there somplace. Now seemed as good a time as ever. So Esme's coming up next, since she's the "mommy". Tell me what you think, and we'll get another chapter early tomorrow.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 23**

Cookies

**A/N: Good reviewing for the last chapter... I was happy, so here it is... Esme's POV/fluff. **

**Another note, the Beta offer no longer stands since I got two requests already for Beta services, which I replied to. If you got a reply from me, then I'm willing to take on your story... I'll do grammar, spelling, story ideas and whatnot for the both of you, since they're both Twilight fics...**

**With that said, enjoy Esme's chapter and review.**

EsPOV

I listened with happiness in my kitchen as Emmett finally managed to bond with Bella over one of his few child-friendly videogames. Bella had been so terrified of Emmett, and it was sad to watch, knowing that my largest son was nothing more than an oversized child himself- and an eager playmate for little Bella. He would definitely be her friend, and I knew he wanted her to be. I smiled and listened to the two of them, smiling when she shrieked as Emmett tickled her, by the sounds of things. Emmett loved kids, and it really was a shame that kids hated Emmett when I knew he loved to play with them.

I heard a loud growling sound, and I knew she was hungry.

"Hungry?" I heard Emmett guessed, amused by her. I heard them moving about before I knew they would come down for food, and I would make her something.

"Now boarding Air Emmett, destination, Esme's kitchen." I heard my son say in a deep announcer's voice.

"Get on." He said, making me frown. What was he doing now? I listened and stood up to make her something as I heard Emmett start up with classic airplane noises for Bella's amusement. I was a little startled when Emmett flew into the room, little Bella on his shoulders as she clung to his short hair, bright eyed and excited. She laughed and shrieked when he pulled her down, flipping her as he plopped her on a stool at the counter, letting her catch her breath for a moment.

"Thanks Emmett!" she cried, clearly amused and enthralled by his tactics. Emmett smiled and I saw the pride in his face at her acceptance, even if she didn't see it.

"See you later kiddo." He said, waving as he left. Bella watched after him, smiling and red faced as she looked at me, seeming a little shy. She wasn't scared though, so that was good.

"Hi sweetheart." I said kindly, leaning down to see her. Before she could speak, her tummy let out another rumble, turning her face even redder.

"Hi Esme." She said bashfully, making me smile. I loved this child already, and I think she knew it.

"What will it be today?" I asked, looking at her. I had no idea what she liked to eat, and I knew she'd want to pick. Her cheeks flared red again as she smiled at me, looking bolder than normal. Maybe she was finally adapting to life with us instead of that monster of a father.

"A sandwich?" she asked, almost whispering. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright." I said, taking out a recipe book. I had no idea how to make food, and I didn't want to make her sick.

"Please." She added, realizing she forgot to say it. I smiled and nodded, finding a recipe for peanut butter and jelly.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" I asked her, making sure that was ok. She smiled and her face lit up, letting me know it was definitely ok.

It was simple enough to do, and I had it done before long, cut into four pieces for her little hands to manoeuvre into her mouth. She ate eagerly, and I was shocked when she ate the crust too. I'd read that most kids refused that part, for whatever reason.

"Thank you Esme." She said, finishing her food. I smiled and handed her a glass of milk, taking her plate before she could do it herself. She blushed again and I smiled, knowing how different this all was to her.

"Anytime dear." I said gently, sitting myself on a stool beside her. I took my cookbook with me and opened it to the first page I saw, waiting for her to finish her milk.

What I found on that page gave me a brilliant idea, one I could use to gain her affection even more, if that was possible. She seemed quite fond of me already, but this would make her even more comfortable. We would bake cookies.

"Bella?" I asked gently, looking at her. She smiled at me.

"Would you like to bake cookies?" I asked, watching her. The excitement and change in her face was incredible, and I knew my answer before she said it. She had a mouth full of milk at the moment so she nodded vigorously, making me chuckle.

"Alright." I said, making her smile in anticipation. While she finished up her milk, I got out all the supplies at my fast vampire speed, forgetting that Bella was watching me. I felt a pang of terror when I realized what I'd done. Had I scared her? I turned around and saw Bella, smiling excitedly at me, her glass empty now.

"You're fast." Was all she said, looking carefully. I was relieved that she didn't mind my speed right now, and I sighed.

"Yes, we all are." I said, deciding to come clean with her. It was hard to remember not to be too different around her, since we'd never had to conform before, well _I_ hadn't at least. The kids went to school and Carlisle worked, but I was usually at home and out of people's sight. Plus, none of us had ever had to take caution in our own home before.

"That's neat." She said, clearly amazed by it. I smiled and dashed out, knowing she knew my speed now, and came back with a stool for her to stand on so she could actually see and help. She beamed at me and stumbled over, almost falling, and stepped up on the stool, reaching to my shoulder now. She smiled up at me and I smiled back, unable to contain myself with her happy face. It was such a change from the scared little thing that had come home a few days ago. She was growing comfortable with us now, and I knew eventually, she would be completely at ease.

"Ok." I said, looking at the book for instructions.

Bella and I spend about two hours in the kitchen, baking the cookies together. I knew someone else could have done it faster, but I hadn't baked anything since my human years and I was a little rusty. Bella stirred with her unbroken arm, poured the ingredients and even managed to crack an egg properly, although I did the others. She stirred with me and ate chocolate chips while she baked, making me chuckle. She really did have all the innocence of a child, and it was endearing.

"Now, they bake!" she cried when they were all set out on cookie sheets. I laughed and nodded, looking her over. Baking had taken its toll on her appearance, and mine as well. She had flour down her front, and cookie mix on her cheek. I knew I had flour on me too, and most likely cookie mix as well. Her little hand was covered in sticky, gooey mix, giving off a sickly odour. It didn't appeal to me in the slightest, but I knew Bella would like them, especially if they tasted as good as she claimed that gooey batter did.

She watched me as I put the cookies in the unused, preheated oven and turned on the light for us to see them. The timer was on now too, and Bella smiled in anticipation, waiting to see how our concoction had turned out.

"While those cook, let's get cleaned up." I said, offering her my hand. She took it with her sticky one, and I smiled slightly, walking upstairs with her to mine and Carlisle's master bathroom, setting her down on the counter. I took out a cloth and helped her clean her hands and face, ensuring no stickiness remained before I glanced at her shirt.

"Let's go see Alice." I said, taking her now clean hand in my own. I walked her down to Alice's room, where her new wardrobe was being stored until she got her own room in Alaska. I knocked and Alice appeared quickly, smiling at us. She knelt down and kissed Bella's cheek, getting a blush from her. Alice handed her clothes to wear and Bella thanked her as I brought her back to the ensuite in my room and helped her change, being careful around her broken arm. I could still see the marks that had been left there by her father, and it was upsetting to me, knowing that I too had been hit by a man in my life, before my change. I didn't dwell on it when I heard the timer go off downstairs, and Bella's eyes went wide.

"Come on Esme!" she cried, excited. Having a little child pull on my hand in her haste to check the cookies was something I'd only envisioned in my wildest imaginings, and yet here it was, happening. I walked downstairs at a pace she called running, and we reached the kitchen soon, Bella in the lead. She dashed up to the stove and peered through the lit up glass, smiling hugely at the sight.

The cookies were in there, moist and baked. I smiled at her and turned the oven off, telling her to back up as I put on an oven mitt for appearances, and to set an example for Bella, pulling the trays of cookies out. There were three in total, and I smiled at the sight of the perfect, commercial-worthy cookies. I smiled when Bella clapped and bounced, very similar to Alice, when she caught sight of them. She knew they had to cool as she came over to me, and shocked me by hugging my legs tightly.

"Thanks Esme." She said sincerely, clearly having enjoyed herself today. I smiled and reached down, wondering if she'd let me hold her. She did, and I was beyond pleased at the progress she'd made as she hugged my neck instead, still happier than ever. She pulled back and I kissed her flushed cheek carefully, watching as the pink blush appeared there, turning her redder than normal.

"Let's put the cookies on a plate." I said eagerly as I placed her on the stool in front of the still-hot cookies. She smiled and I handed her a spatula, allowing her to pry the sticky deserts off the metal tray and plop them onto a plate to cool. The baking sheets went into the dishwasher along with her sandwich plate and milk glass. Bella piled the warm cookies happily, looking more than eager to be doing it. I was so glad I'd picked up that cookbook before…

"Do you want one?" I asked, looking at them. She beamed and nodded as I held the plate down to her, allowing her to snatch one up and munch it happily. It was warm still and she seemed to enjoy that, making me happy too. She sighed heavily after a moment, still smiling up at me. She was so bouncy now as she hugged my knees again, burying her face in them.

"I love you Esme." She said, braving herself. I felt her cheeks flame at the confession, and I stared down at the adorable little thing, unable to help myself as I snatched her up and hugged her.

"I love you too honey." I said gently, feeling like a mother. Technically, this was my legal daughter now, and that pleased me to no end. I wondered if she would ever want to call me mommy... She chuckled and kissed my cheek in a very Alice-like manner, making me smile.

As I carried her to the living room to relax for a while, I couldn't help but appreciate the little miracle Rosalie had brought home for us to love.

**A/N: Aw, cookies with Esme. I loved writing this chapter, since Esme is very underused in most fanfictions, along with Carlisle. Alice comes next, so review and I'll update faster!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 24**

Design

**A/N: So here I am at 5:41 am, writing an author's note for chapter 24, after pulling a complete all nighter simply because I got absorbed in various fanfictions on this site. I hate right now... It causes insomnia.**

**Anyways, as promised, here is the Alice fluff chapter. I'm happy with it, so I hope you are too. I considered shopping for this one, but I wanted Bella to be a little more comfortable with our exuberant pixie before she was dragged away to be shopped out by Alice. PLUS, she's only six- and six year olds don't shop for hours like I think Alice would want to, so they did something different instead.**

**Just another warning, I've just remembered that there is another funny Emmett fluff chapter in #28 too, and I laughed while writing it.**

**So without further ado, here is Alice and her happy time with Bella.**

BPOV

Esme had baked yummy cookies with me, and it was so much fun to mix the batter and help her bake. Even though Rosalie had told me that they didn't eat my food, ever, Esme was a good baker, and she made very good cookies. I was a little shy to tell her that I loved her, but I did, and I think I might have loved Emmett too, even if I had been so scared of him before today, when he played Wii with me. Now, Esme had put Diego on for me to watch, and I liked the animals they showed on there, and Diego was Dora's cousin, so he could speak Spanish too, and I learned more from him. I was so happy with my cookies and show, I didn't even notice when Alice came down until she sat beside me, looking excited.

"Hi." She said, happy and bouncy again. I ignored Diego for a minute and watched Alice instead, wondering what she would do this time. Alice liked to bounce around lots, and I was excited when she came close, just like I was when Emmett came close.

"Hi Alice." I said, smiling. "We made cookies." I said proudly. Alice smiled.

"I know." She said, leaning her chin on her hand. I beamed and ate the last of my cookie and made Esme smile.

"I have something to ask you." She said happily. I listened closely.

"We're moving soon, to a new house, and that's where your new bedroom will be, and you can sleep in your own bed instead of Rosalie's." she said. I was excited and scared of the idea, but I nodded, wanting to know what she would say.

"Esme and I drew some pictures before you came here of what you might like. Do you want come look with me, and we can fix up the pictures of your new room?" She asked. I smiled happily and nodded, taking her hand quickly. She giggled at me and I giggled back, knowing that I'd never spent this much time with so many nice people before. First Emmett, then Esme, now Alice. I had already spent lots of nice times with Rosalie, and Jasper had read me books too. Alice smiled at me and led me up the stairs, towards her room. She banged the door open and Jasper was there, watching a show about real animals on the TV as Alice lifted me onto a high stool and sat down on her own beside me. She pulled out a book with lots of papers in it, opening it. I was amazed at the colours and pictures, knowing that she had drawn those. Alice was an artist, I decided, and she was a very good one. She had pictures that could go in real books or on big posters outside for everyone to see.

"Here we go." She said, sounding happy. I beamed as she placed the book in front of me and let me look at every last picture. I looked at all sorts of rooms- happy pink ones, soft blue ones, bright yellow ones and some were even all different colours. Alice watched as I looked, happy with all of them

"What one do you like?" she asked me gently, leaning down to see me better. I frowned and thought for a moment.

"All of them." I decided, making her laugh.

"You need to pick one, or we can draw a new one." She said, looking happy. She would draw one with me?

"Can we draw?" I asked shyly, looking at her. She giggled and nodded, pulling out some paper. She tried to let me draw, but I wanted to see her do it instead, so she took the paper and pencil.

"Well." She said, starting with a corner in the room. She drew it nicely, and I noticed it was the same as all the other rooms, just waiting to have things drawn in it. She smiled.

"What do you like to do?" she asked, looking at me. My cheeks turned red and I looked at Jasper, who was watching us instead of his show now.

"Books." I decided, making them both laugh. Alice's laughing was a pretty sound, and as she laughed, she drew in a bookshelf very quickly. She was just as fast as Esme was!

"Wow." I said, looking at the shelf she drew on a wall. She smiled and sighed, drawing in a bed now, on the other side of the room, with little tables and lamps on both sides. I was so pleased with that, I had to clap. Alice liked it when I clapped at her drawing, and drew some more things in, like a rug and a TV. She put a CD player in the corner with a shelf for movies and CDs beside it, making me even happier. She looked at me again.

"What else do you want in there?" she asked, looking at me. I blushed and shrugged, not knowing what to put in there. Alice took her book again and flipped to the yellow room, where there was a toy chest and some dolls.

"What about that?" she asked, making me smile. I'd never had a dolly before, and I thought they would be fun. I nodded and she drew it in on another wall, adding a net on the roof for stuffed animals.

"Great." She said, putting her pencil down. "Now what colour walls do we want?" She asked, looking at me. I giggled.

"Um…" I said, thinking hard. "Blue!" I cried. She nodded and took out a blue pencil crayon. Very quickly, she had the walls coloured in a nice light blue, making me smile.

"Then bedding." She said, pulling out a light purple pencil and colouring the bed purple. She coloured my teddy bear net and toy chest purple too, along with the rug. The two doors in the room got coloured brown, just like the floor, because Alice said they were wooden. She pointed one door that she had drawn a sign on, telling me that it was my closet, and that I would love it. The other was a bathroom, and she said I would like that too. When I asked her what the bathroom looked like, she drew me a quick picture and coloured it quickly, telling me that it was big and blue too, with some purple things. Before long she went back to the bedroom picture and coloured the curtains purple too. She added a wooden desk in for me and then she was happy, putting all her things down.

"Look Jazz." She said, showing him the drawing. Jasper smiled at us.

"Very nice." He said, looking happy. I smiled happily and looked at it again, hugging Alice around the middle. That made her happier than ever and she awed at me, making me giggle too. She kissed my cheek, just like she always did, and then she took me off the stool and placed me on the floor.

"When are we going to the new house?" I asked Jasper, making him smile and turn off his TV.

"Tomorrow." He told me, making me smile. I would get my new room tomorrow? Jasper smiled at me and I sighed, thinking of it. He watched me as Alice went into her closet, and I noticed everything was in boxes.

"Where is it?" I asked him, moving up to his big bed, right beside him. He smiled and turned to me, picking me up to sit with him.

"In Alaska." He said, making me frown.

"Where's that?" I asked. He smiled and Alice came out with a big book, making me clap. She giggled as she handed it to Jasper and he opened it up, looking at a picture- a map.

"We're right here." He said, pointing to a spot close to a black line. It was a little dot that someone had drawn there, and written a word under it.

"And we're going here." He said. "Close to Fairbanks. Denali." He said. I nodded and looked at how far it was.

"Where's Seattle?" I asked, knowing I went there before, and it was far. Jasper pointed to a spot very close to the dot where we were, and I was shocked. Alaska was very, very far away.

"That's far." I said, making him nod.

"We'll go fast." He said.

"How do you get there?" I asked.

"In the car." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok." I said, letting him close his map book now and run it back to the box Alice had taken it out of.

"There." He said, making me smile. He offered me his arms to pick me up, and I let him do it. I settled there and he looked at Alice, who was digging in a box of clothes.

"Are you two done Ali?" he asked, making Alice look at him.

"Yeah." She said, rushing back over. She smiled and kissed my cheek again, making me blush. I kissed hers too and she laughed.

"Have fun." She told me, going back to her clothes box. Jasper chuckled and walked out of his room, leaving his door open. He carried me all the way down the hall, into Rosalie's room. Rosalie was there, her stuff in boxes too, with Emmett digging around in his dresser. He looked up when I came in, smiling.

"Hi squirt." He said, smiling.

"Hi Emmett." I said, happy. He smiled as Rosalie came forward and took me from Jasper.

"See you guys later." Said Jasper, smiling at me. He left, and I looked at Rosalie.

"What did you do with Alice?" she asked. I giggled.

"We drew my bedroom." I said, making both of them smile.

"Alice is a good drawer." I said, and Rosalie nodded.

"She is. You should see some of Esme's drawings. She loves to paint." She said. "And she makes houses too." I was shocked.

"Esme makes houses?" I asked, making her nod.

"She does." She said, nodding at me. I thought about Esme making a house, and I decided I wanted to see.

"Where?" I asked, looking around. Rosalie laughed.

"Esme made this house." She said. I was shocked and amazed that Esme could make a house. Rosalie smiled and put me down, turning back to her box. Emmett was done in his dresser so he came over, sitting in front of me. It was kind of funny that when Emmett sat down, he was just as tall as I was when I was standing up in front of him.

"So…" he said, making me smile. I was so happy today, and I was glad I played Wii with him. Emmett wasn't scary at all anymore, especially when he smiled like that. I walked closer to him and he smiled, letting me come as close as I wanted. I looked at him closely, and he watched me too, smiling.

"What're you doing?" I asked, looking at his dresser.

"Packing." He said, making me smile.

"Alaska's far." I told him, making him nod. "Jasper showed me in his map book." Emmett laughed.

"You like books?" he asked. I nodded and watched him.

"I like your Wii too." I told him. That made him laugh louder, and I jumped in surprise.

"Sorry." He said, thinking I was scared. I giggled too, feeling rather excited when Emmett was around. He drove MarioKart cars, he tickled and he played airplane. He was very hyper, I thought, like a giant boy Alice. Alice was bouncy too, but Emmett reminded me of a little kid, like me. I stepped even closer, making sure he wouldn't tickle again. Rosalie watched me as I stood in front of him, smiling happily, going a little closer all the time until my feet hit his knees. Then, he was right in front of me, his gold eyes watching me. I leaned closer to see them better, and he laughed, quieter than last time, letting me look as much as I wanted. I blushed very red and leaned forwards and hugged him, even if he was very big. My arms, even my cast, felt very small beside him, and I saw his surprised face when I hugged him, but he did it back, making me giggle. I let him go and kissed his cheek, just like Alice always did to me, making him smile.

"Want to go downstairs?" he asked gently. "Esme probably has a cookie." He offered. I beamed and snatched his hand, tugging on it.

"Come on!" I cried, making both him and Rosalie laugh.

"Bye Rosalie!" I called as Emmett scooped me up and ran out the door, faster than usual. Rosalie yelled her goodbye as he carried me downstairs, towards Esme and her cookies.

**A/N: So Alice made Bella's new bedroom in Alaska with her, which she will make in record time for when Bella gets to Alaska with the family.**

**I know it's a lot of fluff, but after that horrendous beginning, fluff is very much needed in this sad, sad story... especially since it will stop eventually... sigh.**

**Review, and Carlisle returns!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 25**

Game

**A/N: Oh my Carlisle, I am tired!**

**I'm apologizing in advance for any mistakes you might find in here (even though there shouldn't be many since I revise more than once before this), but this is my 29 hour without sleep, and my editing skills are suffering from lack of sleep... It's angering and VERY frustrating to not be able to fall asleep all night last night or this morning for that matter...**

**So with my apology to all the grammar hounds out there, enjoy the story...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur for her many, many reviews!!! I love them since they're always good commentary about something, and they're some of the longer ones (And judging by the penname and the chants of "CARLISLE!" in her review, she gets Carlisle's chapter dedicated to her).**

BPOV

I was lucky because when Emmett and I made it downstairs, Esme _did _have a cookie for me, and she let me eat another one when I finished the first. After that, Emmett had to go back upstairs so Rosalie wouldn't be all by herself and to pack his things for Alaska tomorrow, so I got to sit with Esme while she looked in a book and I watched SpongeBob- again. I was so surprised that I could watch TV whenever I wanted, and Esme wasn't even mad at me, and she definitely didn't call SpongeBob names like daddy used to before. No, she was nicer than anyone I ever knew, and I loved just sitting, looking at the magazine with her when my show finished.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing at a lady in the magazine. Esme smiled gently at me.

"That's Britney Spears." She said gently, making me frown.

"Why's she in this book?" I asked, looking at her closely.

"It's a magazine dear, and she's in it because she's a singer." Said Esme.

"Oh." I said, watching her turn the page. The next page had a giant poster on it of a giant pack of Big Red gum. I giggled.

"Gum isn't _that _big." I said, making Esme smile.

"No, it isn't is it?" she asked. I shook my head and looked at her.

"I think you should be in there too." I decided, looking at the next page. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Why?" she asked me, making me smile.

"Because you're prettier than that lady," I said, pointing out a girl on the paper wearing a bathing suit. "And you're nice too." I said. She smiled.

"Thank you honey." She said, making me blush.

"You're welcome Esme." I said, making her giggle. She turned the page and I saw a Dr. Seuss page.

"The Cat in the Hat!" I cried, pointing out the book. She laughed and nodded.

"It is." She agreed.

"Jasper taught me to read those words." I told her happily, remembering how to read. I had to put all the sounds of the words together, then I could say a word.

"I know he did." She said, smiling at me. I wondered if I was bugging her by reading her book- I mean magazine- with her. Daddy never let me look at the newspaper with him before, and I wasn't sure if Esme wanted me to look with her, so I frowned and sat back, not looking anymore.

"What's wrong?" she asked me gently. I sighed and looked up at her sadly.

"Daddy doesn't let me look at his newspapers." I told her seriously, making her frown.

"You can look." She told me, sounding sadder than before. I smiled a big smile as she held out her hand for me and placed me on her knee, putting the magazine in front of us.

"There." She said. "You can always look." She assured me.

"Really?" I asked, thinking of how daddy would have sent me away with a slap if I sat on his knee and touched his newspapers. Esme was so much kinder than daddy was, and I thought I loved her way more than I loved daddy. Ever.

"Esme?" I asked, looking up to see her. She smiled down at me.

"Yeah honey?" she asked. I smiled and leaned back.

"I think I love you more than I love my daddy." I told her quietly. She watched me for a long moment before she smiled gently and kissed my cheek, turning back to her magazine.

"I love you too dear." She said. I smiled and blushed at the idea, making her chuckle.

"Really?" I asked, excited. She laughed.

"Really." She said seriously, making me smile and hug her arm as she turned the page.

Esme and I looked at that magazine for a long time, and I was happy and shocked when she let me touch it and ask all the questions I wanted without getting angry at me. She never frowned and never raised her voice at me, and I felt so happy to read with her too. Once, she read me some of the words when I asked her to, and it was about Britney Spears. I didn't understand it, but I was glad she would read to me anyways, and I listened as closely as I could, wanting to understand and make her happy. I tried to be as good as I could be with Esme, since I didn't want to make her mad like daddy always was with me. I wanted Esme to be happy and cheerful, smiling just like she always was instead of angry and sad like my old daddy was. I didn't think he was my daddy anymore, since I didn't live with him or talk with him anymore. Ever since Rosalie took me from daddy's house, I hadn't seen him again. I knew he would have woken up from his sleep now, but I didn't know where he went after that. They had told me that I lived with them now, and they were even taking me with them to Alaska, so I knew they were taking care of me now, and it was so different. If my old daddy wasn't my daddy anymore, then who was? I'd heard Alice call Carlisle dad before, so was he my daddy too now? I didn't know, and I was too shy to ask, so I'd wait until they told me who my new daddy was. I had to have a daddy now, right? What about a mommy? My old daddy had told me that I killed my mommy, but was that really true? Did I really kill her before, especially since everyone told me that wasn't true? I didn't know, but Esme reminded me of the mommies Mrs. Flay told us about- the ones who were supposed to love the kids and care for them. I was a kid, Esme cared for me, and I loved her. She even said it back to me, so she loved me too. Was she my mommy then? Did I not kill her when I was only a little baby like my old daddy said? Or was she a new mommy now, a different one than before? If I thought she was, would that hurt my dead mommy's feelings, if she had feelings in her dead place? I was so shocked by all these new questions, but I kept them quiet, since Esme was reading to me again.

CPOV

I was finally done at work today, the last day before we moved to Alaska- where I had a job at the local hospital in Denali. We were moving again to give Bella a new start, to take her away from the place that would haunt her childhood nightmares for years to come, and to a place where I knew people who could help her. Dr Jordan was a correspondent of mine who had already agreed to take little Bella as one of her regular patients, if all went well. She was a child psychiatrist, and someone Bella could talk to properly about her issues and fears, since I knew they were lurking just under the surface of her newly found calm and routine.

The drive home was slow and steady today, since I had no rush to do anything specific. As I drove, I racked by brain for something I could do to have "bonding time" with Bella. Rosalie already had a bond with her, and from what I understood from Esme's phone call, she had read books with Jasper, played Wii with Emmett, baked cookies with Esme and designed her bedroom with Alice. Only Edward and I were left, and it was hard to think of something I enjoyed that a six year old girl would also like. I was sure she wasn't interested in medical encyclopedias and whatnot, and I knew I'd have to find something. I had taken on the role of father to her, and we needed some sort of connection. I didn't know what I would do with her, and it was bugging me as I pulled in to the driveway at 7:30. I walked inside and had to smile at the sight I was met with.

There, in the living room, was my family, looking more human than they ever did before. There was a cartoon on TV for Bella, who was reclined on Emmett's chest at the moment, watching the TV avidly as Emmett stared happily down at Bella, who had been utterly terrified of him just this morning. Rosalie sat beside them, watching Bella with as much interest as Bella watched the show, and Esme did the same from her spot alone on the loveseat. Jasper and Alice sat on the other loveseat together, in quiet conversation, while Edward was perched stiffly in an armchair, trying his hardest to break into Bella's mind- something that alarmed him. I'd never seen my family looking so natural before, and it was amazing how much the addition of one tiny human child was enough to bring out the human in all of us. When I came in, all eyes turned to me, and I smiled at the one brown pair amongst the gold, watching me with open curiosity and interest. Her attention was regained quickly by the little girl on TV, teaching her the difference between "big" and "little" in Spanish. Dory, Doreen, Darla… I'd never watched the show, and I knew her name was something like that and the monkey was named after some sort of shoe. If my memory served me correctly, there was also a thieving fox, a blue bull, a lizard and some sort of fuzzy purple creature I could just barely remember. Alice had watched this show once when it first aired, and all those characters had made an appearance.

"Hello dear." Said Esme gently, watching as I hung up my coat and put my bag down to sit next to her. I smiled and walked over as Emmett began a conversation with little Bella about MarioKart Wii. I felt bad for her, knowing that he'd never leave her alone now that she'd shown an interest in the game, but sat to converse with my wife anyways, trusting Rosalie to stop his rambling if it annoyed or bored the poor girl.

"Hi." I said, kissing my wife happily. She smiled at me gently and hugged me, looking curious.

"Alice said you're doing something with Bella tonight?" she asked carefully. I frowned and glanced at my middle daughter closely.

"I am?" I asked her at a normal volume, thinking about what I had decided to do with her.

"Yep." Said Alice, smiling. "Nothing too exciting, but she'll enjoy it." She assured me. I nodded and she smiled, glancing at the games closet behind me.

Of course! I could play that Candyland game with her that Alice had bought just before she'd come home. I was sure I could enjoy it to a degree, and Bella certainly would, especially if there were colours and cards involved. It was a foolproof way to attract a child's attention, and I was rather proud of myself for thinking of that one.

"What do you want to do?" asked Esme making me smile.

"I'll play that game Alice bought." I said simply, making her smile. She nodded in approval and before long, Doreen or whatever her name was, was over.

"Bella dear." Said Esme, grabbing the child's startled, innocent gaze. "Carlisle wants to play a game with you." She said, setting me up for success. I saw her interest spark as she watched me closely, smiling.

"Really?" she asked, all the childlike innocence I adored in her coming through immediately. Esme nodded happily and Bella beamed, looking at Emmett, who was holding her. Em laughed and snatched her up, placing her on her precarious feet, watching with amusement as she stumbled over to us in her purple pyjamas, fuzzy and comfortable.

"Great." I said, standing up. Bella beamed at me and watched as I went to the game's closet and pulled out Candyland, still in its wrappings.

"Here we are." I said, tugging the plastic off of the game. She beamed at me and I walked closer to her, smiling at her gently. Her arm was still broken and casted, but she looked happier and healthier than she had when she first arrived, which made me happier.

"We'll go upstairs." I said, thinking of my study. She smiled and let me pick her up when I reached down, her pale cheeks flushing with excitement and… pride? The little thing was proud of herself for letting me close, and it was absolutely endearing. I carried her quickly upstairs, her in one arm, the game in the other until I put her down in front of my study, opening the door for her. She walked in carefully, tip toeing the entire time, making almost no noise with her feet.

"Here we are." I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What's this room?" she asked quietly, taking in my vast number of books and papers. I smiled.

"My study." I told her gently, making her smile.

"You have a lot of books." She said, wonder and amazement evident in her tone. I chuckled lightly.

"Indeed I do." I said leading her to my couch. I sat her down on it and sat myself on the floor on the other side of the table, setting up the game.

"Which colour?" I asked, her looking at the little pieces.

"Blue." She said immediately, taking the little blue plastic piece in her small hand, letting me choose green. She went first and I smiled at her enthusiasm and shock with each card.

"I like this game." She decided after playing half of it in silence. I chuckled at her and she smiled at me sweetly, looking pleased. The game went on, and I was pleased to say that she won, smiling and clapping.

"Don't be sad." She told me when she was done celebrating her win. "Maybe we could be a team next time, just like Emmett said in his Wii when I lost MarioKart the first time. Then we both won." She told me. Leave it to Emmett to defuse the sad loser of a video game.

"Did he?" I asked, smiling. She nodded, and I smiled when she let out a huge yawn, her eyes watering. She hadn't told me she was tired yet, but it was almost 8:30 now, rather late for a six year old.

"Tired?" I asked, making her nod. I laughed softly and cleaned up our game at my fast speed, not missing the open amazement in her wide eyes at the sight of it. I put it down in one of the boxes I had ready for packing and she smiled at me sleepily.

"You're packing that game?" she asked me happily. I nodded and she sniffed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Come on and we'll go to sleep." I offered. To my shock and confusion, she frowned deeply and shook her head, looking rather sad.

"Not yet." She insisted, sitting back on my couch. I smiled at her gently and walked to my couch, sitting beside her. To my happiness, she scuttled over on her hands and knees, sitting on her legs right beside me. She watched me closely with her tired eyes and I laughed gently when she felt my nose, just as she had to Jasper before.

"You're cold too." She decided softly, and I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear her.

"Yes." I agreed happily, right before I got a brainwave.

"Would you like to sleep here?" I asked, wondering if that was the issue. She beamed at me and nodded, blood pooling in her soft cheeks at her admission.

"Alright then. I'll be right back." I assured her, standing up. She smiled and laid down on my couch, curling up as I went out to Rose and Emmett's room, where they both were packing last minute things.

"Do you have a blanket and pillow she's been using?" I asked gently, making Rosalie smile. She wordlessly handed me one of their fluffy bed pillows and a tblue blanket to put over her thin form. I walked back to my study, smiling to myself with the achievements I'd made today.

When I went to my couch, I was shocked and amused to find that the tiny human was one step ahead of me and already sleeping soundly, no pillow or blanket, on my couch. I laughed quietly and took my time, snaking the pillow under her head before I covered her with the blanket, watching her for a few moments. I was unable to help myself when I gave her hot cheek a small kiss, wishing her a quiet goodnight, even though I knew very well she couldn't hear me. She remained asleep and silent as I sat down in front of her for a few moments before I stood up, and started to pack up my books she'd commented on.

**A/N: So there we have it- Carlisle has spoken. I love writing him even if I have to be VERY careful since he has some ardent fans out there who'd try and eat me or something if he ended up sounding bad... JK. I swear, I've seen just as many fan clubs for Carlisle as I have Edward...**

**Review so Edward can have his time to shine!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 26**

Talking

**A/N: So here we are with EPOV once again, even if Bella is asleep. His fluff starts in the next chapter, but this one's cute too, or so I think. I like it, and I hope you do too... I guess this one is also fluffy. I gave him two (just because I like him so much).**

**I have officially given up editing today, since my random bout of insomnia is now entering the 35th hour and guess what? I'M FREAKING TIRED!!! Editing would be fruitless in this state, so forget it, and I'll go through and perhaps fix it up later, after I sleep.... **

**This chapter is dedicated to Deedo- someone who sent an anonymous review about the closet. Never fear. The whole thing with the closet is not done, but it is stressed more in the later chapters of Part 2, which is only partially written right now. Rest assured that Bella is still scared of closets and enclosed spaces in general, but all the good things that she's experiencing are overpowering them- not to mention having Jasper around really helps with calming her down when he thinks she's getting scared or worked up. I would have sent this via review reply, but it was anonymous, so here it is. Plus, you get the chapter dedicated to you, so kudos.**

**Now, enjoy EPOV for a while. I stayed up an extra ten minutes to post this for you all and give it a quick read through, so reviews are welcomed and kind, although don't expect an update until sometime tomorrow afternoon/evening. Thanks for Reading.**

I felt like the ultimate jerk of the century when Bella came into the house and I didn't even speak with her. I heard the thoughts of my family, wondering when I would make my approach, and when they asked me outright, I had no answer. I had no idea what method I could use to engage a human child who was scared of me, and almost all the methods were taken. Jasper leapt on his chance with the books, Rosalie had a special bond already, Alice had designed her room with her, Esme had baked those rancid cookies for her amusement, Emmett had played his godforsaken videogame with her, and now, Carlisle had stolen the board game idea. What in the world could interest a six year old girl and get her to talk to me? I had no idea, and I was still trying to think something up.

"Edward, you're going to have to talk to her sometime." Said Alice pointedly, not knowing I was formulating a plan to do just that. I grunted in response, a gruff, impatient sound.

"Don't grunt at me like caveman." She teased, making me crack a smile. Alice was good at lightening the mood.

"I don't know what she likes." I said sadly, feeling stupid and useless.

"Ask her, genius." Offered Rosalie sarcastically, but her thoughts were pleased with my efforts.

"I will." I said, defeated. "I'll go up now." I decided.

"She's sleeping Edward." Said Rosalie pointedly. "She'll be up at seven before we go." She assured me.

"I'm still going up there." I decided. Maybe if I saw her, I could think up some ideas to gain her trust, just as everyone else in the family had. Rosalie said nothing more, either mentally or verbally as I dashed up the stairs, not making any noise at all until I reached my father's study. He was done packing and was watching Bella on his couch, smiling slightly at the sight of her.

"Hi." I said gently, coming inside. Carlisle smiled at me and stood up.

_I'll leave you alone._ He thought, making me smile gently.

"Thanks." I said quietly, watching as he left the room carefully, being entirely silent the entire way. I went and sat down on the floor beside the couch, watching as the first lights of day poked through over the horizon, seeing as it was close to 5 am now. Bella slept on Carlisle's couch, tousled and sleepy as ever, yet still undeniably adorable in her little purple pyjamas, all askew and twisted up from sleeping for so long.

It was so bizarre as I watched her sleep, mumbling and moving upon occasion, yet I still had no idea what she dreamed of. I tried as hard as I could to break the impenetrable barrier that was her mind, getting nowhere and just managing to frustrate myself more than I already was. She slept on, not even suspecting that a vampire observed her slumber. Her heartbeat was very soothing as I watched her sleep, sounding like a rhythmic drum, pushing her sweet, intoxicating blood around her small body, keeping her alive. When she moved next, I caught sight of the bulky cast on her arm, and let out a small snarl of rage, knowing what had happened to cause that. Slowly, she shifted herself so that her little arm was within reach, and I did what I'd been tempted to do- I touched it.

The break in her arm was hotter than the rest of her- inflamed and bruised, but healing nonetheless. I watched it as she moved it carefully, adjusting it on her side, managing to give me excellent access to it. I picked it up, being careful not to wake her as I watched her sleep, feeling the heat through the feeble plaster cast- almost burning my cold skin. I frowned and examined under the cast as best I could without removing it, waking or hurting her.

Underneath the cast, her arm was a grisly colour- a purple-ish blue, and very swollen. I could see a bit of it on her hand, but not too much right now. Her cast was still a plain white, nothing written on it at all. I had two medical degrees- one specializing in pediatric medicine, and I knew her break was a clean break with no splinters or anything like that. Carlisle didn't even need to use an x-ray on it, since he could basically see through her pale, translucent skin. He saw the break and when he felt it, he felt no abnormalities besides the break itself, so no x ray was needed. As I examined it myself, I felt angry knowing that a man- a full grown man- could do something as horrendous as this and live to tell about it. I knew it wasn't my place to kill him as I so wanted to, but I couldn't help my instincts. Our entire coven had grown to love this little girl, me less than the others, but I still didn't want to see her upset and hurt, not to mention I was still racking my brain for some way to bond with her once we got to Alaska. Did she like to draw? Did she like toys? Stuffed animals? Barbies? Did she, by a strange stroke of luck, like music? I wasn't entirely sure what a six year old was interested in, since I had no recollection of ever being one myself.

As I watched her sleep, I felt oddly drawn to this little girl, whose mind I couldn't read and whose interests evaded me. The girl was more mysterious than anything else had ever been in my entire life- the Volturi included- and they were a mystery if I ever saw one. Over a thousand years old, human blood drinkers, basically vampire royalty without pasts or history, and this little girl surpassed that entirely. She was the blank spot in my power, and I had every intention of finding out why I couldn't read her properly as I could everyone else.

Before my mind could run in circles as it usually did when I thought about why I couldn't read Bella, she provided me with the ultimate distraction- she started talking.

At first, I thought I'd been too rough with her and woken her up, but when I saw her eyes still closed, it suddenly came to me that she was sleep talking. I smiled and sat down, getting as close as I dared to her face, watching as she frowned in her sleep, obviously displeased with something in her own dream world.

"No." she said, rather sadly, making me frown.

"No, Britney, Esme's supposed to bake cookies- you're a singer." Bella explained rather angrily. I stifled a laugh. I'd heard the discussion about Britney Spears in Esme's mind earlier, and I knew that's what she was dreaming of.

"No, that's not where the goldfish goes." She said with a huff. This nearly drove me mad with my want to know what she was dreaming of, and what could prompt her to say such things. I settled in and listened.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, sounding curious. I smiled and watched as she turned a little and snuggled closer to the blanket wrapped around her.

"Why do you want to see him?" she demanded. She mumbled a little before she continued her one sided speech.

"Edward?" she asked, sounding confused. "His hair's like a penny." She decided, making me laugh softly, touching my hair. I supposed to a child, that's what colour it was…

"No, not a dime. Old people have dime hair. His is penny coloured." She argued vehemently. I laughed again, almost making a sound she could hear.

"No, I don't talk with him fishy." She said sadly, making me frown. I saw the sad look on her face, even while she slept, and that encouraged me. Did she want me to talk with her?

"I don't know if he likes you. Ask him." she suggested, making me smile.

"No, why is daddy here?" she asked, sounding scared. I frowned deeply and watched as she cringed into the pillows.

"No daddy, don't hit him!" she shouted angrily, making me huff. Before she could say anything else, the study door opened and Rosalie came in, flustered and sad. She had a little backpack in her hand- Bella's backpack, almost packed for the ride to Alaska, but her thoughts revolved around the voice she heard shouting from downstairs. She moved me and whispered soothingly in Bella's ear as she slept, making the demons in her dreams disappear.

"She does that a lot." Noted Rose sadly, once Bella had quieted down. "It scared Em the first time." She admitted.

"Yeah." I said, thinking of Emmett being scared of a child's dream. It was almost not plausible, but I knew Em was nervous around Bella, not knowing how fragile she really was. It scared him whenever she grabbed him or hugged him now, unsure if he would hurt her by returning the favour.

"You might want to leave while I get her up and ready." She said. "She's nervous in the mornings."

"Ok." I said, shocked by Rosalie's motherliness towards her. Rose smiled at me and I sighed, leaving Rosalie to her motherly duties while I left the room silently, wondering how I would bond with Bella.

**A/N: So EPOV is here, but Edward's bonding with Bella is still in the dark. It took me a while to think of something, but if we remember back to Bella's schooling in the beginning, there was a small reference to the next chapter's "bonding" topic. It's not an obvious hint though, so you might not find it.....**

**So, I'll leave you with that to look forward to tomorrow.**

**Goodnight readers, and hopefully, reviewers. I am going to bed. :O**


	27. Chapter 27

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 27**

Music

**A/N: Over 1000 reviews for this story!!!!! All I can say is GOOD JOB REVIEWERS!!!!! I'm so pleased with the enthusiastic response to this story, so keep it up!!!**

**I'm just taking the time here to mention that you should read the story I'm Beta reading right now by write321forever. It's called When Imagination Becomes Reality... It only has 5 reviews, and I think it deserves more... so read it. This chapter is dedicated to write321forever and her story, since I like it. Read, read, read!!!!**

**So anyways, I finally slept and decided to post Edward's "fluffy bonding" chapter. Some of you guessed right, and some wrong, but this was what came out of my head when I was writing this since I could see Edward doing something like this with her- especially since he loves it so much. When writing the fluffy chapters, I tried to think of something each person would actually enjoy doing with her. Jasper seemed like a reader, Emmett seemed like a gamer, Esme cooks for Bella in the books and Alice likes fashion and design (so does Esme, but oh well). Carlisle was really hard since reading was taken, so I had him be a good daddy and play a game with his kid. This is something both Edward and Bella enjoy, and I enjoy it too, so it was the perfect chapter. There's a bit of Edward fluff continued into the next chapter as well, and some major EMMETT FLUFF (again!), just minus videogames. The next fluff with Em is something he wouldn't enjoy, but Bella sure would.**

**Read and review like you've been doing so excellently, and I'll update much faster.**

BPOV

"Bella…" said Rosalie, waking me up from my sleep on Carlisle's couch. I frowned and woke myself up, not wanting to make her mad if I wasn't up fast enough, but when I opened my eyes, she was smiling at me, not frowning. I smiled at her back and rubbed my eyes, letting her pick me up and carry me out of the study, and into her bedroom, where she had some clothes out for me.

"It's early." I said, looking outside. It was just light out now, and it was foggy outside, just like every morning was.

"I know baby." She said softly. "Sorry." I frowned.

"It's ok." I said sadly, not wanting to make her feel bad.

"Alright then." She said kindly, taking me and putting me on her bed. Emmett was in here too, putting his shirt on for the day when I smiled at him and said good morning.

"Morning squirt." He said happily, ruffling my hair. I giggled when Rosalie swatted him away with a loud smack, making him chuckle. Rosalie and Alice didn't like it if Emmett or Jasper ruffled my hair like that since it made it harder to brush, and it hurt sometimes. Rosalie came at me with some clothes in her hands- some sweatpants and a t shirt.

"Here we go." She said, smiling. I smiled too when Emmett left, letting Rosalie dress me for today. She pulled my hair back too, putting in a butterfly elastic instead of a normal one. She smiled at me and took my hand, helping me down from the bed.

"We're leaving today." She reminded me, making me smile.

"Yeah." I said, remembering that we would go to Alaska today. She chuckled and scooped me up, running downstairs at her quick speed, setting me down on a stool in the kitchen. Esme handed me some apple slices and a muffin, letting me eat it all up before she washed my plate for me and handed me my new backpack from Alice.

"Thanks." I said when I finished eating and she gave me my bag. Rosalie had packed it for me with some colouring pencils and books, some of Jasper's Dr. Seuss books and something called an iPod, with music on it. Rosalie told me she'd show me how to use it in the car since I didn't know how yet.

"Anytime honey." Said Esme, coming around to take my hand. She did, and soon, we were in the living room, where everybody was.

"Ok, we need a car plan." Said Carlisle, smiling at me when I came in. I smiled back and he chuckled, turning back to everyone else.

"Well, Jazz and I have a lot in the Porsche, so unless someone wants to unpack it into their own car, we're full." She said. Carlisle nodded and looked at Rosalie.

"I'm taking whatever doesn't fit in the Audi." She said, confusing me. I didn't know what anything meant, but I knew they did.

"Esme's taking the Audi and I'm taking the Mercedes, which are both packed as well." Said Carlisle

"What about Bella?" asked Jasper, pointing to a car seat behind him. He smiled gently at me and Carlisle sighed.

"I'd take her in the Jeep, but it's the Jeep." Said Emmett, sounding a bit sad. Carlisle looked at me closely, smiling gently.

"She can go with Edward in the Volvo." He said, smiling at the penny-haired boy. I looked over at him and he nodded, smiling at me. I felt shy and nervous, since I'd barely spoken to him at all since he came here, and the first time I'd cried in front of him. Rosalie smiled gently at me and picked me up.

"Is that ok?" she asked, making me frown. I nodded a bit and hugged her tightly, wondering when I'd see her again after I went with Edward. The entire family smiled at me as Emmett scooped up the car seat and went outside with it, putting it in the car for me.

"We'll be close by, just in different cars." She told me, making me nod. She smiled and kissed my cheek, handing me over to the penny haired man that scared me before. He took me carefully and held me like Rosalie had been doing, but he watched me closely, not looking away for even a minute.

"There." Said Rosalie, moving to the other side of the room and picking up a box. She carried it outside as she smiled at me and I saw her put it in the trunk of her pretty red car with no roof on it. I watched as she got inside and put on some sunglasses before she started it and turned it around, glancing at the rest of us inside. She waved at me happily and I smiled at her from Edward's arms, looking curiously at him as he held me carefully. He took my bag for me too and walked outside with it, carrying me carefully. I saw Esme lock the door of the house and look at it once before she turned around and went to a little blue car instead of the silver one we were going to. I saw Emmett sticking out of the back seat, where he was tugging strings on the car seat.

"There." He said, clapping as he smiled at me. The seat was behind the seat beside Edward's driver's seat, and I could see him when Emmett took me and my bag from Edward and plopped me into it. He did the seatbelt for me too and made sure it was tight and ready to go before he smiled and kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"We'll see you soon kiddo." He said, closing the door. I waved at him and Edward got inside too, chuckling. He started his car and drove out of the driveway, following all the other cars in a line up.

"Well, now we go to Alaska." He said, turning to me. I smiled and nodded, making him smile gently. He turned back around and looked at the road until we hit a bigger road and drove right out of town.

"So…" he said, sounding nervous. I giggled and looked at him closely, making him smile too.

"What do you like to do?" he asked, still watching the road. I smiled and thought.

"I like books." I said quietly, making him smile too.

"So do I." he said gently.

"What ones?" I asked him, making him smile.

"Not the classics." He told me. What was a classic?

"Do you like Dr. Seuss?" I asked, thinking of the Cat in the Hat.

"I do." He said, laughing a little. I smiled as he told me about his favourite Dr. Seuss book- One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish.

"I read that one!" I cried. "With Jasper!" I said, happy that he liked that one too. Maybe he wasn't as scary as I thought he was before.

"Did you?" he asked, smiling at me again. I nodded and he sighed, nodding to himself.

"What else do you like?" he asked, making me think.

"Dora and SpongeBob." I said, making him laugh.

"Uh huh." He said, nodding.

"Dora knows Spanish." I told him, proud of her for knowing so much.

"So do I." he said happily, making me stare.

"Then why aren't you on Dora?" I asked. If he could talk Spanish too, shouldn't he be Dora's friend just like Boots was? I thought he should, and I thought that he would be a good friend for her since he could drive her places instead of making her walk all the time with Swiper.

"Dora doesn't know me." He said, laughing.

"Maybe you should drive your car to her house and be her friend then." I said, wanting to go with him if he did.

"I should?" he asked, frowning. I nodded and he smiled again.

"Maybe later." He suggested, making me sigh. Maybe he didn't want to be Dora's friend…

"Do you like music?" he asked me, sounding excited. I smiled.

"Yeah." I said, making him smile. He reached into the armrest of his car and grabbed his own iPod that silver just like his car, and stuck it onto the radio, pressing the buttons. I watched and soon, music was playing in the car.

"Wow." I said, looking at his iPod. "What song is this?" I asked, frowning a little.

"Arabesque." He said quietly, making me frown.

"That's a big word." I said, listening to the pretty music.

"It's classical music." He told me, making me frown.

"I thought you said you didn't like classics?" I asked, thinking back to before. He smiled.

"I like classical music, not books." He said. I frowned and nodded, even though I thought the two should be together, like Emmett and his Wii.

"Ok." I said, listening to the song play.

"Who made this song?" I asked him, realizing there was no singer.

"Claude Debussy." He said happily, making me frown.

"Did you ever see him?" I demanded, making him smile.

"No." he admitted. "But I would have liked to."

"Why don't you call him then?" I asked, frowning. Edward laughed.

"He's been dead for a long, long time." He told me. "Since before you were born."

"Like my mommy?" I asked, recognizing the word. Edward frowned and looked at the road.

"Yeah." He said softly, making me nod as a new song came up.

"What about this one?" I asked. He smiled again.

"This one's called Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven." He said. I giggled.

"Beethoven's a puppy on TV." I told him, making him smile.

"This was a different Beethoven." He told me quietly.

"Oh." I said. "Puppies don't make music." I told him.

"No, they don't." he agreed. When the song changed again, I loved it. I listened to it for a few minutes before I asked who this one was made by and what its name was. I liked it, and it was my favourite.

"Clair De Lune by Debussy- the same man who wrote Arabesque." He said, making me smile.

"I like it." I decided, leaning closer to hear better. Edward smiled at me and drove very fast down a road again, following Alice's yellow car now. When it ended, I frowned.

"Can you play it again?" I asked, blushing when he did and pressed a button on his iPod, playing that one song over again.

"You can go to sleep if you want." Said Edward, smiling back at me.

"I like this song." I said, with a frown. He smiled.

"I'll keep it on then." He said, pressing some more buttons on his iPod.

"Thanks." I said, feeling sleepy again. Rosalie had made me get up very early to get dressed and ready to leave, and I wasn't ready to wake up yet, since I went to sleep late after playing Candyland with Carlisle before. I reached into my bag and pulled out the neck pillow Rosalie had given me to keep my neck straight in the car, and a blue blanket that matched, with an eye mask. I'd never had an eye mask before, and I smiled when I put it on, seeing nothing else. I sat back in my car seat and let Edward's iPod song play on and on as I fell asleep again, loving that song that played.

**A/N: So, music was the key to bonding with little Bella... If we want Emmett: Take 2, I suggest you tell me what you think of Edward and his classical music. (Hint for Emmett chapter: Think girly.)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 28**

Dollies

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I like it! Emmett is just great, and I think he deserves ten grizzlies for his "unmanliness" as he says in the story. Two updates in one day for all of you, so I hope you're pleased!!! 1048 reviews, so keep it up and we might make it to 1100!!! I want to see how high the review count can go for this one, so please review and add your comment to the count!**

**This chapter is dedicated to melferd for the hillarious suggestion for a chapter via review! I might actually write that up as a sort of outtake or something if I get the time since it's just too funny!!! And for your amusement melferd, if it gets written, Emmett will have Godzilla crash his teaparty while he's wearing a boa.... Giggle!**

**So, here's Emmett's extra fluff chapter with some classic Em/Rose at the end. You've got to love 'em. I sure as hell do.... **

**Review, and maybe we'll get ANOTHER chapter tonight! (gasps!)**

BPOV

When I woke up in Edward's car, I was very confused when I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see anything else around me. It was all dark, and we were bumping around in the car, not on the smooth road we were on before. It took a minute for me to remember that I still had the sleep mask on my eyes, and I took it off and looked around, wondering where we were now.

There was some snow on the ground where we were, and there wasn't a nice black road with yellow lines to drive on. This road was hiding in the trees, and there was sand and rocks under us, making us bump everywhere. The sun was going down now too, and it was cloudy, just like in Forks before. Edward was driving his fast car behind Rosalie's red car again, and she was bumping all over the place too, making me giggle. Edward turned to me when I laughed and I smiled at him, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes so I could look at him.

"Hi." He said, smiling a little. I smiled back and he chuckled, turning back to the road.

"Where are we now?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Alaska." He told me with another smile. He had nice smiles, I thought. "We're coming right up to the house, as soon we hit the end of this road." He said.

"Wow." I said. "We drove far." I noted.

"Yeah. But we're very fast and we know some shortcuts." He said. I giggled and he smiled at me again, turning to the road.

"Alice and Jasper are already there too." He said. "And Carlisle and Esme are coming close."

"Oh." I said. "How'd Alice get there so fast?" I asked, thinking of her yellow car.

"Alice's car is faster than this one." He said sadly, making me frown.

"I like this car." I decided. "It looks like a dime, and Alice's looks like a lemon." I said. He laughed and nodded.

"It does." He agreed, driving faster when Rosalie did.

"And Rosalie's is like an apple, or somebody's lipstick." I said, looking at the red car.

"Emmett's?" he asked, making me remember the giant car.

"Um… A bear!" I cried, knowing it was big, and very brown with mud. Edward laughed at that one and I giggled too.

"What about Carlisle's?" he asked me. I frowned and thought for a minute.

"His is an olive. A black one." I decided.

"And Esme's?" he asked.

"Your shirt!" I cried, looking at his blue shirt. He laughed again.

"Alright." He said nodding. I giggled again and looked out the front window, watching Rosalie as she turned and waved at me, making me wave back. I smiled at her when we came up to a big house at the end of this road.

The house was very big, and made from grey bricks and white pieces. It was pretty and big, with lots of windows, and even a curved window at the top of the house, and some sticking out a little bit. The doors were pretty and white, with silver handles that matched Edward's car. I saw Carlisle's black car, Esme's blue car and Alice's yellow car already there. I wondered where Emmett and his bear-car were, but I knew where it was when I saw his car rumble up behind us and stop, just as he jumped out, smiling. His car was very big, and I decided that I liked it a lot, even if it looked and sounded like a bear.

"Come on." Said Edward, getting out of the car. He scrambled around to my door and opened it, helping me undo my seatbelt. I watched and saw that everyone else was getting their things out and carrying them inside very fast, so Edward watched too. He picked me up out of my seat and carried me in one arm, taking our backpacks in the other. He took my sleep mask and car pillow too, letting me hold the blanket Rosalie had given me before.

"And in we go." Said Edward, carrying me past Emmett and his five bags he had. He was very strong to carry so many things in one arm, but I knew Emmett had lots of muscles that made him even stronger than Edward and Rosalie were. To me, Emmett seemed stronger than everybody was.

"It's chilly outside, so you stay here ok?" asked Edward, watching as Alice came over to me. I nodded and he smiled, rushing outside faster than before.

"Hi Bella." Said Alice, making me smile. She took my hand and led me into the house, sitting me down on the couch beside her.

"Edward's fast." I said, thinking of his running. Alice giggled.

"Yep." She said, smiling at me. I watched the littlest girl closely and she smiled.

"Do you remember the pictures we drew?" she asked, making me nod happily. She smiled again.

"Good." She said, taking my hand again. She walked with me over to some stairs and picked me up, running up them quickly.

"Jasper and I got here early, and voila!" she cried, opening a door. I gasped at what was in there, feeling very excited and happy about it.

The room was exactly like the picture that we drew before, with blue walls and pretty things. Alice had stuffed animals, dolls, toys, clothes, a bed, pictures, a desk and books all over the place, and I didn't know what to think, so I clapped and jumped up happily, making her smile.

"Thank you Alice!" I shouted, hugging her knees. She laughed happily and picked me back up, walking into the room.

"Books." She said, pointing at the shelf. I screamed happily at the books that were on there, making her laugh again.

"The Cat in the Hat!" I shouted, making her giggle.

"That's from Jasper." She said. I smiled and looked over her shoulder so I could say thank you to Jasper, but he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" I asked her. She laughed and carried me down the stairs, and I saw that everyone was inside now, with lots of stuff in the living room. Jasper was there too, and he was looking at Alice and I happily. Alice put me down and I ran over to him, stumbling once before I crashed right into his knees, hugging them.

"Thanks Jasper!" I cried, happier than ever. He smiled and patted by back gently.

"You're welcome honey." He said kindly, making me smile up at him, excited about my new room. I'd never seen so many things all for me before, and I wanted to go play in it.

"Thanks everybody!" I cried, not sure who else had helped with the room, but happy with them all anyways. They all chuckled and told me I was welcome, making me happy. I looked at Alice, who was watching me carefully before she smiled and came over to me.

"Come here." She said, picking me back up. I giggled and squealed when she ran up the stairs faster than the first time, and brought me into the bedroom again, sitting me on the purple bed. I watched her as she went to the door at the end of the room, opening it up to show me all the clothes she had gotten me before. I knew that was a closet, and I didn't like it, but it wasn't as scary as daddy's closet, so it was ok for now. Alice snatched something from a hanger and came over to me, looking at me happily. She closed the door quickly before smiling and kneeling in front of me.

"You need to change." She said, making me frown and look at my clothes.

"Why?" I asked her curiously.

"Because." She said happily, helping me out of the other outfit. She put the old clothes in a basket and smiled at me as she put something else on me- a blue dress. I smiled and let her dress me, even though I didn't like being dressed a lot. She let my hair out of its elastic too and took a blue princess brush to brush it with before she put in a matching blue headband and smiled.

"Aw." She said, making my cheeks turn red.

"Come on." She said, offering me her hand. I smiled and took it, walking with her while we went downstairs, where everyone was running around and putting things away. The pile in the living room was very small now, and almost everything was gone, except for a few suitcases that Alice and Jasper took, running them upstairs. I saw Rosalie watching me and I smiled at her happily. She came over and kneeled in front of me.

"You look pretty." She said, making my cheeks redder than ever.

"Thanks." I said, looking at her shyly. She laughed and picked me up, watching me. She was very gentle and careful with me and my white cast, making sure she didn't squish me too hard. I leaned on her shoulder, making her smile and kiss my cheek.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. I nodded since I didn't eat in the car because I was sleeping with Edward's music. Rosalie carried me into the kitchen, where Esme and Edward were, putting some plates away. Rosalie put me on a stool at the counter and went to the fridge, getting out some yogurt and crackers for me to snack on. I ate happily and she sat with me, looking at the food carefully.

"Do you like yogurt?" I asked, making her frown.

"Not really." She said, smiling again. I giggled, remembering that she ate animals, not yogurt and crackers.

"Oh." I said, eating the yogurt. I liked it, even if no one else did.

"Thanks." I said when she took my plate and spoon, tossing out the empty yogurt cup too. She smiled at me as Emmett came into the kitchen, loud and happy.

"Hey kiddo." He said, coming over. "Want to show me your new bedroom?" he asked, making me smile.

"Ok." I said, squealing as he lifted me for a shoulder ride again, knowing where to go. He was an airplane again, and soon, he dumped me on the bed in my room, making me laugh happily and close the door.

"Tada!" I cried, making him laugh.

"I like this room." I told him. He smiled.

"So… What's this?" he asked, moving to the toy chest.

"Toys!" I cried, running over and landing on my knees in front of it. I opened it and saw a lot of toys like Barbies, pretend kitchen things, crayons, dolls, teddies, and all sorts of other things I'd never seen before. I took out a dolly and looked at Emmett, watching as he watched my toys too.

"Want to play?" I asked, looking at him hopefully. He smiled at me and took the pink dolly.

"Sure." He said, making me clap.

"Ok!" I cried, finding another one for me, with a blue dress. I liked blue.

"What's your dolly's name?" I asked, thinking of one of my own.

"Um… What's your dolly's name?" he asked, frowning a little.

"Princess Butterfly." I told him seriously. "She lives in her own country right here!" I cried, putting Princess Butterfly on her feet. Emmett smiled.

"Um, this is…Captain Jack Sparrow." He told me, making me frown.

"Emmett, she's a girl. Girls are princesses, and not captains, and girls aren't named Jack. How about that's… Princess Buttercup!" I cried, making him frown a little.

"Ok then. Um, Princess Buttercup it is." He said, nodding to himself. I reached into the toy chest and pulled out a bag of dolly clothes that Alice had gotten for them, and I found two crowns.

"Here!" I cried, tossing a silver one at him and his dolly. I put the gold one on Princess Butterfly and Emmett put his on too.

"And a wand." I said, finding a fairy princess wand for us both.

"And I want this dress!" I cried, taking out a sparkly purple one. "What one do you want?" I asked, looking in the bag. He found a pair of dolly jeans and took those.

"But princesses wear dresses." I told him, handing him a sparkly pink dress that matched Princess Butterfly's purple one.

"Perfect!" I cried, watching him dress dolly carefully.

"And now, Princess Butterfly is the princess of all the butterflies everywhere, and she is so nice and likes to play with them." I said, reaching into the toy chest and taking out a stuffed butterfly.

"Princess Buttercup is princess of all the buttercups and she has a friend too!" I said, tossing him a yellow flower toy. He smiled and nodded.

"Hello Princess Buttercup. This is my friend, Polly. Do you have a friend too?" I asked, pretending to be Princess Butterfly. Emmett cleared his throat and talked like a girl so Princess Buttercup could sound a little better.

"Why yes I do." He said, his voice funny as he moved his dolly around.

"This is Veronica." He told me, showing my dolly his dolly's flower.

"Wow!" I cried. "Want to trade friends?" I asked, making his dolly giggle.

"Sure!" he cried, and we switched. He had Polly and I had Veronica now, so we were both happy with a new friend.

"We should be best friends forever and ever Princess Buttercup." I said, making her nod.

"Of course Princess Butterfly." Said Emmett's girl-voice, making his dolly do a dance.

"Let's go to the castle, and then maybe there will be a dragon in there." I said, running over to the desk. Emmett followed me and I put my dolly on top of the desk and walked her around.

"Wow! Look at all the pretty flowers!" I cried, pretending to see a field of them. Emmett laughed deeply and replied in his girl voice.

"And all the other princesses!" he cried, clapping Princess Buttercup's hands.

"Here. Veronica misses you." I told him, handing back the flower.

"And Polly misses you." He said, giving me back the butterfly. I giggled and took it.

"Where should we go now?" I asked him. He thought and gasped.

"Let's go over there!" he said, pointing to the doorway. I smiled and went over, seeing that Jasper was there, watching us.

"Oh no!" cried Emmett, looking at Jasper. "It's an evil dragon!" he cried. I giggled and looked at Jasper, seeing his confused face.

"Run!" I cried, making Princess Butterfly run back to the castle. Jasper smiled and walked away, making me smile.

"That was a close one." I said, making him laugh.

"Yeah." Said Emmett.

After the dragon left, Emmett and I walked all the way to the ocean, then the fields, then back to the castle, before we went to Princess Buttercup's house for some tea and cake. After that, I was tired of dollies and so was Emmett, but we had a lot of fun, especially when Jasper came back in and Emmett called him a sea monster instead of a dragon this time. Emmett helped me put all the toys we'd taken out back in the chest, but I wanted Princess Butterfly and Princess Buttercup to sit on top of the chest beside each other so they wouldn't be lonely and squished like the other dollies in there.

"Thanks Emmett." I said, smiling at him. He chuckled and said goodnight as Rosalie came inside to put me to bed in my new room, letting me dream of my dollies and toys.

EmPOV

Rosalie came in when we were done picking up the dolls and put Bella to bed, letting her sleep in the new room alone this time. I was a little embarrassed by our game, especially when she gave my doll a pink dress, princess wand and crown, but I knew it made her happy to play with her new things, so it was worth the teasing I would get downstairs. As I walked down, I saw Jasper and Edward snickering.

"So, Princess Buttercup, how's Veronica these days?" asked Jasper, smirking at me. I frowned at him and ignored that, walking towards the armchair.

"Yeah, I hear Veronica's been making a new friend with Princess Butterfly. Is Emmy jealous?" taunted Edward, making me frown.

"Hey." I said, frowning at the both of them.

"At least I played with her, and maybe playing dollies was fun. You should try it sometime." I told them

"Yeah." Said Jasper, smirking.

"I'll make a note to tell Bella that Jazzy and Eddie want to play dollies too tomorrow, and see how you like it." I told them, feeling rather embarrassed. They both shut up and I smiled, thinking of the severe blow my manliness had suffered tonight. I thought that Captain Jack Sparrow was an excellent name for the doll, but Bella had other ideas, and her little girl mind wasn't having Captain Jack for her princess dolls. My manliness had suffered greatly, but I thought it was worth it, seeing how happy she was when someone wanted to play dolls with her.

The guys were still snickering when Rosalie came down after Bella was sleeping, but shut up quickly when they saw how Rose reacted to my unmanliness. She came right over and kissed me soundly, making Jasper stare in shock, knowing that Alice was preoccupied with her wardrobe at the moment. Edward pointedly ignored us as she kissed me again.

"Thank you." She said, sounding pleased. I smiled.

"Of course." I said, making her kiss me again.

"You made her so happy." Praised Rose, making me smile proudly.

"I know." I said, smirking idiotically. Jasper watched me in avid, confused interest as Rosalie moved closer to me, pressing herself against me.

"But?" she asked, knowing there was more.

"But I think my man points went down the drain." I admitted nonchalantly. She giggled and nodded.

"Then let's go win back some of those man points, shall we?" she said seductively. I smiled and carried my eager wife upstairs, smiling smugly at the shocked looks on Jasper and Edward's faces. Oh yeah. In the long run, dollies paid off, and I'd definitely be playing with them again.

**A/N: So this is the last fluff chapter before the drama starts again. Bella gets some drama in chapter 29, and in chapter 30, we get the dreaded return of what I like to call "The Charlie Effect". His actions will not go unnoticed after this, so be prepared. There may be some sensitive subject matter in chapter 30, but there's nothing graphic. Just a little warning, and know that it had to be put in if I was writing the abuse about a real person. I couldn't just write one piece but leave out others. If I used her story, I was using all she wanted me to know, so it had to be included in there somewhere. SO BEWARE OF CHAPTER 30 FOR SOME READERS (NON GRAPHIC). And it's in RPOV, so we won't see into Bella's head for it, since I couldn't write that out, especially in a six year old's mind.**

**Well, I'll leave you with that ominous note to go and continue work on the ever-growing Part 2 of this lovely story... REVIEW AND YOU CAN SEE CHAPTER 29 TONIGHT!!!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 29**

Jordan

**A/N: Since I love reviews and you guys give good ones, here's chapter 29. This chapter is almost entirely based on the true events the abuse was based on, as is the next chapter. This chapter isn't all fluff, and there's some sad parts at the end. **

**Just a little preview as to the POVs in the upcoming (and final) chapters of Diamond in the Rough Part 1:**

**Ch. 29: BPOV  
Ch. 30: RPOV  
Ch. 31: RPOV and CPOV  
Ch. 32: APOV  
Ch. 33: EPOV  
Ch. 34: BPOV (Last chapter!!! We're almost on to Part 2 now!!!)**

**Just so you're all prepared, when chapter 34 is posted, there will be an added note as another chapter to tell you that the second part is posted. Just please remember that Part 2 is still in the writing stages unlike Part 1, so it will take longer for updates. You've been very lucky with 1-3 updates in a day, and you can expect an update once every 2-5 days with the next one since I'm still writing and editing certain parts. Once it is all complete, the fast updates will start up again though, so don't worry. Plus, there's a chapter outline for all four parts, so I already know what's happening in each part and how this series will end. **

**Reviews make me happy!!!**

BPOV

I liked Alaska a lot, and soon, we'd already been in the new house for four whole sleeps, and I wasn't even scared of the closet at the end of my room once Alice brought me inside with her and I found out that there was a light in there, and it was full of colourful clothes for me to wear. I liked my room a lot, and I liked my family too, now that they were nicer to me than daddy was. I was still scared sometimes though, especially when they all moved really fast and I couldn't see where they were going, but I wasn't as scared of them as I was of daddy, and that made me feel better.

Today, Carlisle was working, but he would be home soon, and the others had left to go out hunting, leaving me and Esme all by ourselves in the big huge house I lived in. Esme was sitting with a different magazine now, and she was letting me read it with her and teaching me words, just like Jasper did sometimes.

Jasper and I read again yesterday, and I loved books. He had some big books about wars too, and he even read me that one when I asked him to, but I just looked at pictures since I didn't understand the big, hard words he said sometimes. Once, I heard him say "artillery" and I was so confused, I just had to ask him what that meant. He told me that artillery was guns and stuff, but I told him I thought it was mean to shoot people, even if they had a war. That was awful and mean, and after that word, we put that book away and read Green Eggs and Ham again instead. There was no "artillery" in that book.

Now, Esme was reading her magazine, and I was happy to see Britney Spears again- the only person's picture I knew in there. Esme was happy with me sitting beside her, so I stayed there and asked her all sorts of questions about all sorts of things.

"Esme, do I have to go back to school?" I asked her, thinking of Mrs. Flay and the mean kids.

"I think we'll teach you here, once we're settled in." she said. I smiled.

"You'll teach me here? Are you a teacher?" I asked wondrously. Esme did know a lot of things, and I thought she would be an excellent teacher.

"No sweetheart." She said, kissing my cheek. "Jasper will teach you." She told me. I smiled at the idea of reading with Jasper for school instead of fun. I would be a good reader, I thought.

"Do we have a classroom?" I asked.

"You'll work in either Jasper's or Carlisle's study dear." She said, putting down her magazine now that she read the very last page.

"Oh." I said. "Will we do math and reading?" I asked her, thinking.

"I would think so." She said, smiling at me. I smiled and scooted closer to her, making her smile. I sat on her lap and she played in my hair, making my head feel nice.

"What about gym?" I asked, frowning. "I don't like gym." I said sadly.

"We'll see. I don't think we need to. Emmett will play outside with you instead." She said, making me giggle. I loved playing outside with Emmett, even though Rosalie told Emmett I was not allowed to play football with him, no matter how much he pouted and asked again and again. Rosalie said he was dangerous with a football and that he'd hurt me, but he said he wouldn't. They had argued for a long, long time about it, and Rosalie won, reminding him of a time when he broke Edward's piano with a football, and how mad Edward had been. When Emmett and I did play outside, he played skipping, catch, tag and soccer once with me. We'd played outside and made Alice so mad when he got my clothes muddy from the lawn and soccer ball. Emmett was a good soccer player and he never fell, but I did, lots of times and I was almost as dirty as his Jeep when we were finished. I needed a long bath after that, and it was hard to get the dirt out of my hair, no matter how many times Alice scrubbed it.

"Ok." I said to Esme, making her smile.

"What else will we do at school here?" I asked, liking the idea. She smiled.

"Well, there's reading, math, writing, science, history, art and all sorts of little things." She said. "You'll be very smart when he's done with you." She said. I smiled happily.

"I want to be smart." I told her secretly, making her smile.

"And I think Edward will teach you piano too." She told me, making me gasp. Edward would let me play his piano, and he'd teach me to do it right? I saw Edward sometimes in the house, and he didn't like people touching his piano, even if he let me sit with him once while he played a hard song before he played the song I liked in the car- Clair De Lune.

"Really?" I asked, making her smile.

"Yes dear." She said gently, kissing my cheek again. I kissed her cheek too and giggled after, watching her closely.

"Esme?" I asked, wondering something else. She smiled at me.

"Yes honey?" she asked. I smiled and sighed, wondering.

"Are Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice your kids?" I asked her, looking at her carefully.

"In a way." She told me. "But so are you." She told me happily. I blushed and watched her closely.

"Really?" I asked, thinking I was daddy's kid, since that's what he always told me.

"Yes." She said. "We love you." She told me.

"I love you too." I said, blushing again. I jumped in surprise when the door opened and Carlisle came inside, hanging up his jacket.

"Hello." He said, smiling at both of us. I smiled shyly as he came over, smiling at Esme and I. He sat beside us and looked at me for a moment before he handed Esme a paper to read. She read it very fast and nodded, looking at me closely. I was a little shy with Carlisle sometimes since he was so quiet and nice, but so in charge. He was always telling the boys not to argue inside, since Emmett broke things sometimes when he ran too fast and hit Esme's vases. It scared me when he did that, so Emmett had to be angry outside, and so did Jasper. Edward was allowed to be angry in the house as long as he didn't break things that weren't his, like Emmett and Jasper did sometimes on accident.

"Bella." Said Carlisle, smiling at me. I watched him carefully and he scooted closer to Esme and I, still smiling.

"I have something to tell you." He said. I listened carefully.

"Tomorrow, you have an appointment in the morning to go and visit a friend of mine, Dr. Jordan, at the hospital." He said. I frowned. The hospital? Was I sick?

"She wants to talk with you and make you feel better about being scared sometimes." He told me, sounding a little sad. Just yesterday, Emmett had yelled and broken something, and it made me cry for a long time, remembering how daddy used to throw chairs and yell too.

"Oh." I said, not understanding what he meant.

"She'll ask you questions and you can talk with her about things." He told me, sounding sad.

"Like your father." He told me, making me frown.

"Daddy?" I asked sadly. "Will he be there?" I asked, feeling scared.

"No honey." He said quickly, making me feel better. I nodded and he smiled gently at me, looking carefully at Esme.

"You'll just chat with her, and she can help you." He said gently. I frowned.

"What does she do?" I asked, making him smile.

"She's a child psychiatrist." He said gently, confusing me.

"She does what's called counselling. Her job is to talk to kids and help them when they're scared or sad or something like that. She'll be a friend to you." He told me. I frowned and nodded.

"What do I do there?" I asked him.

"She'll ask you questions, and you can talk with her and then you won't be so scared." He told me. I nodded and he smiled gently.

"Tomorrow at 10." He told me, making me nod. Emmett had spent some of our outside time letting me look at his watch. I knew how to tell a little bit of time now, and I knew that the little hand had to be on ten and the big hand on twelve for it to be ten.

"Ok." I said, watching as he went away, into his study to put some more books away. Carlisle had a lot of books about doctor things and sick people, and he still didn't have them all on his shelves since he went to work during the day.

"Is Dr. Jordan nice?" I asked Esme, making her smile at me.

"I think so." She told me with a smile. I nodded and Esme put on Dora for me to watch until it was bedtime, and I had to go to sleep.

ooOoo

In the morning, Carlisle came in and woke me up, letting Esme get me dressed for my appointment with Dr. Jordan- a lady who would make me not scared when Emmett broke things and said loud words. That's what she would do, but I was nervous to see her in case she wasn't nice like Esme and Carlisle were to me, and she might be nasty and mean like daddy was. Carlisle told me again and again that she was a very nice lady and not a meanie, but I still thought she might be mean to me and not Carlisle, since he was so nice and big. Maybe she was nasty to little kids that were scared of Emmett when he yelled. I didn't know, but soon, we were at the hospital where Dr. Jordan was waiting for me.

"Here we are." Said Carlisle, parking his black car outside in front of a sign for his car. He smiled at me and got out, coming closer to my door. He undid my belt and helped me out, taking my hand. I had on some jeans and a pink shirt from Alice today, and he was dressed the same, but with a black shirt instead of pink, since he was a boy. He walked inside with me and we found a desk, where another pink lady like the one Rosalie talked to the first time I was here smiled happily and stared at Carlisle.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." She said, smiling at me too. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Jordan." He told her, making the lady type in her computer. I looked around and didn't let go of Carlisle's hand while the woman told us to go inside, still staring after we'd left her counter.

"This way." He told me, bringing me into another room. There were some chairs there and he passed them, bringing me up to another lady who was waiting for us. She had black hair and dark eyes, while she watched me closely, not smiling at all. I felt scared of her and her watching, and Carlisle smiled at her.

"Bella, this is Dr. Jordan." He told me, making me frown a little and hold his hand tighter. She didn't look very nice, and I didn't want to talk with her.

"Hi Bella." Said Dr. Jordan, making me scared again. She smiled and gave me her hand to hold, but I frowned and held Carlisle's hand with both of mine, looking up at him. He sighed and knelt down in front of me, smiling gently.

"Dr. Jordan is a nice lady and she wants to talk with you." He told me carefully. I frowned and shook my head.

"I don't want to." I said, hiding my face in his pant leg. He sighed and looked at me carefully, kissing my cheek.

"She's a nice lady." He assured me. "See that chair?" he asked, pointing at a blue chair. I nodded.

"I'll sit right there and when you're done, she'll bring you right back here and we'll go home again." he told me. "But you need to go and talk with her." I frowned as the lady smiled at me and picked up my hand, making my broken hand let go of Carlisle's hand. I frowned as he sat down on the chair and waved at me as this strange lady tugged me along gently, making me feel scared again. She brought me down two hallways and into a room with a couch and two armchairs, sitting me down on the couch. She sat in an armchair and smiled at me, taking out some paper and a pen on her clipboard like Mrs. Flay used to have at school for the attendance.

"Hello Bella." She said kindly, making me frown. Her smile didn't go away when I frowned at her and it scared me even more. Was she happy that I had a frown on? I didn't like that idea at all…

"So how are you today?" She asked. I shrugged and looked down, not knowing what I was supposed to say to her.

"My name is Carrie Jordan." She told me. "You can call me Carrie or Dr. Jordan, if you'd like." She said. I frowned again. Which one did she like to be called? Daddy had two names too, Charlie and daddy, and he didn't like either of them. I felt even more scared of this lady, Carrie or Dr. Jordan, and she frowned a little.

"So what happened to your arm?" she asked me, looking sad for it. I frowned, remembering daddy's closet and she looked at me closely.

"The closet door." I said quietly, whispering. She frowned and stood up, making my chin wobble sadly. She came and sat on the other end of the couch, looking at me closely.

"The closet door?" she asked, writing on her board. I nodded and she sighed.

"How did that happen?" she asked, looking sad. I stared at her and felt my chin wobbling, but I didn't let myself cry in case it made her mad.

"Daddy." I said quietly, making her write something else down. I didn't like that clipboard and pen writing what I told her, since daddy might see her writing and get mad.

"Ok." She said. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked me gently. I shook my head, not wanting to remember the closet at all. She sighed and nodded.

"What's your favourite game?" she asked. I frowned, feeling very nervous now since I'd only ever played one game, Candyland, and I didn't know if it was my favourite... I felt my chin wobbling again and she frowned, reaching out to me. I moved my arm away quickly in case she wanted to slap at me, but she stopped and nodded, writing something else down on her board.

"What about Carlisle? Do you like him?" she asked me. I nodded quickly and she smiled.

"So do I." she told me. "He's a nice man." She said. I nodded and she sighed, writing again.

"So what do you do for fun at home now?" she asked me. What home did she mean? Daddy's home, or this home? I frowned and before I could stop myself, the tears came loud and fast, making her worry.

"Bella?" she asked, offering me a Kleenex. I cried and moved away from her, standing up instead of sitting. I didn't want to stop crying now, and I wanted to go home and never come back to this lady and all her questions.

"Here sweetie." She said, handing me a tissue. I took it and held it, not using it as she watched me. She sighed and nodded, putting her clipboard down.

"We'll go see Carlisle." She told me, making me nod. She tried to take my hand again but I didn't want it, and walked behind her, crying down the two hallways until we got back to the room with Carlisle on the chair he'd pointed to before. He stood up and Dr. Jordan tried to take my hand again, but I jumped out of the way, making her frown.

"Friday same time?" she asked gently, making Carlisle nod.

"We'll try again." she said gently, making me frown. I shook my head and grabbed Carlisle's leg sadly, never wanting to let go. Ever.

"See you on Friday honey." She said gently, making me cry more.

"Bye." I choked out in case Carlisle told me I was being rude by not talking to her like daddy had told me once when a lady talked to me in the grocery store.

"Thanks Carrie." Said Carlisle gently, walking away. I didn't let go of his leg so he bent down and picked me up, ignoring the pink ladies that watched him as he carried me out to his car.

"Shh." He said, kissing my cheek. "You're ok." He said. I cried and shook sadly and he sighed, letting me cry while he went to drive his car all the way back to the pretty house in the trees.

**A/N: So the whole reasoning behind this is that Bella was scared of the doctor because she was asking questions that Bella didn't know the answer to. In real life, "Bella" would get hit if she didn't answer her father properly, so she was scared that would happen here too. Sad, but necessary. Her life's not all fairytales, even if Edward's there.**

**Review and get the drama-filled chapter 30 early tomorrow.**

**~Moonchild707 aka Maegan~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 30**

Remember

**A/N: Over 1100 reviews!!!! Good job people... reviews are like cookies- everyone wants 'em! Now, here's the promised Chapter 30. I'll tell you that it covers sensitive topics, but there's nothing graphic at all. It's all RPOV, since I had no ideas on how Bella would think of this, and neither did my "Bella". It's hard enough to imagine this happening, let alone what the six year old was thinking, so Rosalie got the honours instead. **

**Just so you all know, I'll be out of town for the next 8 days. I'll have my laptop with me, but it's a family visit, so I might not update twice in one day. If I'm visiting places, I'm not dragging the computer along, especially when I only see these people twice a year. I got internet last time as well, so I should be able to update. There's only 4 chapters after this one anyways before we get Part 2 (only four more chapters of the little six year old Bella! So sad....).**

**So with that note, enjoy chapter 30 and the drama it presents. Remember that it was based on true events, so be courteous in your reviewing (not that you aren't any other time. This is one story with almost no criticism or negative reviews. You're always so kind...). Enjoy.**

RPOV

Bella and Carlisle were gone to Bella's first 30 minute counselling session with one Dr. Jordan, a renowned child psychiatrist that specialized with abuse and trauma victims. I, for one, didn't want to send her to some strange woman to spill all of her secrets, but I knew her irrational fears of loud noises and innocent things had to stop somehow, so I permitted her to be taken for a few sessions to see if she had hope of progressing. Now, Emmett and Jasper were playing some alien game on the Wii, Esme was reading a magazine she'd picked up recently for renovation ideas, and Alice and Edward were playing chess together, neither of them winning. It was Alice's turn, but Edward saw every move she would make and planned around it, altering Alice's visions of what he would do, so she had to change her mind too. It was funny to watch since no one would win the games they played, but they were only playing so Alice would give Bella a bit of privacy in her session. She was distracting her sight and focusing on something else while Bella was with the doctor- something she's wanted to do for a while. Bella was giving her better control over her visions since she had a reason to keep out of Bella's business. Alice wanted to give her the most normal life she could, and spying on her with psychic powers wasn't normal at all.

I sat on the couch, watching the games that were being played without interest. My mind, however, was elsewhere, with Bella in her counselling session. I hoped for the doctor's sake that her questioning was kind and courteous, otherwise I would have to do something about her. If that doctor was mean to Bella, she wouldn't see any more kids, that's for sure. If I found out that Dr. Jordan harassed her, she could kiss her medical licence goodbye and pack up her office very quickly, I daresay. I waited and watched for Carlisle's car, even though I knew they wouldn't be back for at least another twenty minutes. It was only 10:15, and there was a chance the office was running a little late or something.

"Rose dear, I'm sure she's fine." Said Esme kindly, patting my arm. I glanced over and saw that she'd been watching me as I looked outside every two seconds, waiting.

"I know." I said, still glancing outside. Esme said nothing more on the matter and let me look outside all I wanted, not trying to stop me.

Alice finally made her first move, and Edward made his before she could see it. She was mad now and made her move, blocking her thoughts from Edward, angering him as he remained undecided until the last minute- something that aggravated Alice in the best of situations. Now, the two were in a heated game of chess, and before long, Alice slammed her pawn down so hard that she crushed it into dust, facing Esme's disapproving stare.

"Sorry." She said, wiping up the dust and tossing it out. She went into the games closet and got another white pawn and put it down gently this time. It was pretty bad when we had boxes of extra chess pieces just for Alice and Edward's games that never lasted long. They were both cheaters in my opinion, and I preferred to play with Jasper, if anyone at all. Emmett was much too impatient for a good game of chess, and Carlisle was obscenely good at it after hundreds of years of practice.

"Hey Rose, want to-" started Emmett, trying to pass me his controller to play Jasper, since Emmett had lost. I was about to refuse when I saw Carlisle's black Mercedes come into the lot, and could hear crying that most definitely didn't come from Carlisle.

"Oh dear." Said Esme, having gotten up to watch. I glanced over too and Carlisle was carrying a distraught Bella inside from the car, her face buried in his shirt as her small body was plagued with sobs. Snarling started up from me, and Esme glanced at me nervously as the door opened and the sobs were clarified for all to hear. Jasper sent out a calming wave, and I felt his hesitance, not knowing how much of his powers she could take, being a fragile human child. He didn't want to relax her too much and make her body shut down- potentially killing her. Carlisle came in looking sad and grave, and there was even a hint of guilt underneath it all. Carlisle- the epitome of kindness- felt guilty for making Bella sad somehow.

"What happened?" I demanded, not rudely. He sighed and glanced at the hysterical child sadly as she clung around his neck with her good arm and let the cast rest on his shoulder.

"I don't know." He said sadly, carrying her closer. "I'll bring her to her room to change." He said sadly, dashing up the stairs at full speed- not scaring Bella at all in her distress. Alice and Edward frowned, both watching her as he ran.

"I still can't read her." He said, frustration and sadness clear in his tone. I nodded and he sighed, standing up. He seemed to have bonded pretty well with her on the ride here if he cared so much for her already. Edward took longer than the rest of us to form bonds, but when he did, they were usually strong and well founded.

I heard Carlisle put Bella down in her room, and he closed the door after giving her some pyjamas. I listened as a bang was heard as she tripped and fell over something, panicking me when the tears continued and she didn't get up.

"Bella?" asked Carlisle gently. I heard her scrambling to get up and dressed, and she could be heard dressing haphazardly before Carlisle opened the door and picked her back up. Although Esme was sad for Bella right now, she seemed proud and pleased with her and Carlisle's developing bond together.

"Honey, what happened?" he asked gently, making her cry.

"She asks questions." Said Bella sadly, making me sigh.

"That's her job honey." He said gently.

"I don't know what the answers are!" she cried, sounding panicked. Carlisle was silent before he continued hesitantly.

"What did she ask?" he asked gently. Bella hiccupped and sniffled for a moment, getting her bearings before she answered him.

"What my favourite game was." She said sadly, sounding panicked. "But I only played one before and I don't know if it's my favourite!" she cried, dissolving into tears again. I felt pained and sad for her as she cried over something so trivial, but I knew she was expecting the doctor to hit her if she didn't know. That bastard of a father had impacted her more than I anticipated with his abuse and violence.

"It's ok not to know." Said Carlisle. "Next time, you can talk with her and she'll be very kind if you don't know the answer." He soothed.

"I don't want to!" she cried, making me frown. Carlisle sighed.

"She'll help." He insisted, firmly believing in the good of talking. I sighed and listened sadly as she cried and cried, resisting the urge to go up there and tell her she never had to go back to that woman again, Carlisle be damned.

"No!" cried Bella, oddly defiant and firm. She sounded absolutely terrified and desolate, making me feel the same way. Jasper sent out another feeble wave of calm and relaxation, not knowing what to do about her emotions.

"She's scared Carlisle." He said gently, standing. Carlisle sighed.

"Ok." He said quietly- too low for Bella to hear.

"Come here." He said gently, picking her back up.

"I don't want to go back." She said, crying again.

"You have to." He said gently. I heard her wrench herself away from his hug and flop down onto her floor again as Carlisle sighed and left the room, letting her cry it out for now. She would talk later when she cooled off a little. When he started to descend the stairs, I heard a peculiar sound. Bella scampered up from her floor and closed her door firmly, right before the lock clicked, locking everyone out. I cursed mentally, knowing those weren't the doors you could simply unlock from the outside. We'd had a little problem when we were here last time where Emmett would constantly barge into the rooms on a dare from Jasper. That room had been Esme's art room at the time, and she'd installed a doorknob with a lock that locked only from the inside when she was in there so Emmett couldn't go in and bug her while she painted. Carlisle was coming down when he heard it too, sighing. We couldn't let her stay locked in her room at the age of six without supervision, especially when she was so upset over this doctor business.

"Esme." Said Carlisle, stopping on the stairs. "How do we unlock that?" he asked her gently, already knowing the answer. She frowned.

"We don't." she said sadly, glancing at the stairs. "She has to." She said.

"Damn it." Said Carlisle, shocking me. He almost never swore, no matter how minor- a trait carried on from his human life as a seventeenth century preacher's son. He sighed and looked at me for support, making me frown and stand up, ready to be of assistance.

"Let's go." I said, getting down to business. Carlisle came with me and I walked up to Bella's locked door sadly, hearing her distressed crying on the other side. I knocked gently and no reaction came from behind the locked door.

"Bella honey." I said gently, hearing her sniffling sadly. "Open the door please." I said. She remained unmoved as she cried sadly, making me feel useless.

"Please?" I begged, hoping she'd let me in.

"No!" I heard her shout through her tears, using the same snappiness she used with Carlisle. I knew kids acted out, but this was so unlike her- something that only happened when she was scared or upset- and clearly, she was both right now.

"Yes please." I said, becoming firmer with her. Maybe if she thought I was angry, she'd open it. She always expressed a dire need to keep me and everyone else happy.

"No…" she said, sadness pouring out of her small, scared, tear-filled voice. I sighed and glanced at Carlisle. I noticed Edward and the others all on the stairs, Edward approaching me.

"Bella open this." He said firmly, neither angry nor pleased. She simply ignored him and cried, frustrating him. I moved him out of the way and made him back off since she was still a little leery of him sometimes.

"Bella sweetheart, please." I said sadly, making her cry more.

"No…" she said again, trailing off in sad, bitter tears. I sighed and glanced behind me at the others. If she wouldn't open it for me, she wouldn't open it for anyone else either.

"Break it." I suggested, making Carlisle nod. I glanced at the door, sizing it up, knowing it had to move. I tried the knob, failing, knowing breaking it wouldn't open the door, no matter how hard I tried. Emmett came to back me up as I hit the door lightly, shattering some of it. I was expecting Bella to be a little angry with me, but I didn't expect the blood curdling shriek that came when the door was broken in, and her tiny, sobbing form exposed.

"NO!" she shrieked, looking at me with wild, terrorized eyes.

"Bella." I said gently, walking forward. She started to panic and I heard her heart rate skyrocket over something. She screamed and cried when Carlisle came forward, somehow managing to send herself flying into the back wall, curling into the tiniest ball she could manage. The others were all shocked and alarmed as she cried and shrieked as if someone had lit fire under her, but I knew something was wrong- something bad. This wasn't about that doctor anymore- it was about the door.

"Honey." I said, alarmed and shocked. She cried and cried, not even looking at me, but locking her gaze on the broken door. I looked over too and watched warily as Jasper came inside and moved closer to her, sending waves of relaxation and content. She wasn't having those calming waves, or him, anywhere near her, and she shrieked again, flying closer to me when he approached her. Her hand clamped around her ears when he spoke to her and I saw the hurt in his eyes, knowing she had trusted him so much before.

"Bella." I said, moving closer. I ignored her crying and small, agonized scream and knelt down in front of her, taking her small, wet, heated face in my cold hands. She stared at me and cried before something clicked, and she suddenly attacked me with a massive, desperate hug. I patted her dark, soft hair gently and let her hug me, feeling needed again.

"Honey what's wrong?" I asked, knowing something other than the doctor was terrorizing her. Carlisle came closer too, but she didn't see him as her hysteria ensued.

"Don't let him!" she shrieked, keeping her face hidden. I frowned. Don't let who? I immediately thought of Jasper, and he seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he watched her, sad and regretful.

"Who sweetie?" I asked gently, lifting her tiny body so that she was sitting on me instead of haphazardly sprawled over me. My question was graced with more incessant tears, scaring me more than ever before. She cried, soaking a spot on the front of my shirt with her salty, sad tears as I patted her hair soothingly, knowing my entire family was hanging onto her every word.

"Him!" she cried, looking up at me with her sad, terrified brown eyes. I was alarmed and took her chin in my hands, only letting go when she wailed in distress.

"Who's him?" I asked, seeing Jasper's guilty face from here. She cried and choked out a word that normal humans wouldn't be able to hear.

"Daddy." She said quietly, making me frown. I hugged her tightly, relishing her grip on me- one that would hurt a normal person.

"I won't let him." I soothed, knowing whatever she was fearing would never happen again.

"He broke my door too…" she said, making me feel like a twisted bitch who screwed with her head. I felt sad and guilty all at once, right before Edward gasped and snarled venomously.

"I read her." He said. "Just a flash." He added as an afterthought, making me frown. Bella sobbed into my front as Edward stared at her, before he glanced at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling terror rising. He snarled again and jerked forwards, thinking better of it instantly.

"Edward." Said Carlisle firmly, knowing he knew what was scaring her. He frowned and sighed, anger and disgust clear in his eyes before he turned to me.

"What were you scared of when she was in the hospital?" he snarled. I froze and stared at him, praying to God I had just heard him wrong. No way in hell had someone done that to her… No. I wanted to hurl at the mere thought, but not before I tracked down and murdered the sick son of a bitch responsible. Emmett let out an angry snarl too, watching the two of us sadly. Carlisle frowned deeply and stared at Edward, silently asking him a question.

"That's exactly what I mean." He snarled. Carlisle glanced at me worriedly before he came over and took Bella gently, letting her cry on him instead. He walked out of the room with her, knowing my reaction wouldn't be pretty. Alice, Jasper and Esme followed Carlisle, leaving Emmett and Edward with me.

"What the fuck did he do?" I demanded, aware of the fact that my eyes were flat black and angry. Emmett looked at Edward too, needing to know. Edward huffed and stared at me, not answering me.

"Answer me damn it." I snarled, walking at him. I'd beat the answer out of him if I had to, and he sensed that- or heard it I guess.

"Exactly what you didn't want to happen." He said. "He's a child molester." He said angrily. That earned a full blown growl from me as I drew myself up to full height, preparing myself for a rather hasty hunt.

"Rosalie no." said Edward, his eyes disagreeing with me. Emmett caught on and hugged me tightly, kissing my hair when I remained stiff and angry. He watched me with worry and sadness, knowing exactly what I had done to the men who'd assaulted me in the 30s. Charles Swan had hurt his child more than anyone else ever could, and knowing that made me want to kill something and cry at the same time. I grabbed Emmett in a hug that probably hurt him, although he never complained as I let my anger abate slightly, knowing that Bella was downstairs and needed support and help at the moment, and I could provide that. I'd keep away for a while though, until I was calm enough to ensure I wouldn't inadvertently hurt her.

"He'll pay." Em assured me, clearly thinking of the disgusting jail cell he'd be rotting in for the rest of his pitiful life, while I thought of the life we'd give his daughter now that he was gone and out of our way.

**A/N: So yeah, 'Charlie' was a giant child molester (mind you, he was drunk at the time, even if that's not an excuse). The whole door thing brought back some sort of repressed memory or something, and she remembered him doing that. How do you put that in a child's perspective, especially since we'd have to have seen the entire thing in her head? This story hurt enough to write at the beginning, and addign sexual abuse was just past me. I could never write that from Bella's POV.**

**BEWARE OF RAGING ROSALIE! Yeah, understandably, she's very angry and hurt over this, especially considering her past. But don't worry- she'll cool off eventually. Now review, and maybe I'll post chapter 31 before I leave tomorrow for my visiting.**

**REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 31**

Parents

**A/N: So I'm leaving in about twenty minutes for my visiting, and as promised, here's chapter 31 BEFORE I leave. It's CPOV and RPOV for a short bit at the end, but for the most part, we get Carlisle. I love writing him, especially since he and Esme are severely underused. I like them both, so here's the good doctor/daddy once again. This is a sort of mini "breakthrough chapter" for Bella, especially since this is very close to what actually happened... again.**

**As for the death of Charlie, I've decided that to appease my readers, I will write an outtake of Rosalie finishing Charlie for all of you who wanted it. I have two outtakes in mind now (one involving Emmett in a boa, for one kind reviewer) and this one, so they'll be posted as one chapter at the end of the story with the notice for Part 2's posting. So enjoy the chapter and review at the end. XD**

CPOV

"What were you scared of when she was in the hospital?" snarled Edward. I froze and sighed, staring at the terrorized child holding Rosalie in a death grip. That was just disgusting, not to mention completely immoral and just wrong on so many levels.

_You mean he… touched her?_ I asked Edward in my mind, making him glance at me briefly.

"That's exactly what I mean." Snarled Edward angrily, answering me rather loudly. Bella continued to cry and I shot Rosalie a sad glance as I walked over and pried Bella away gently, knowing this wouldn't be very pretty if I knew my daughter as well as I thought I did. Together, she and Edward would throw a fit, and Bella didn't need to see that. I was shocked to find that when I picked Bella up gently, she didn't protest my interference, but simply cried into my shoulder instead, trying to make herself as small as possible. Emmett walked over to his wife as I carried Bella out of the room gently, Esme, Alice and Jasper following me closely.

"Shh sweetheart." I said gently, knowing she had every right to cry like she was. She cried and cried as I carried her down the stairs quickly and into the living room, where I sat down on a couch and let her rest on me gently. Jasper, Alice and Esme came down too, my other daughter looking uncharacteristically murderous, where Jasper and Esme were calm and sad. Alice sat down beside us on the couch and Bella cried, not caring where anyone was, as long as someone held her. She cried loudly into my shirt as hard as ever before, and I felt awful, watching her break down like this.

"Honey…" I said sadly, making her cry more. I patted her small, warm back gently and she relaxed marginally, almost reassured of my calamity. I knew she thought she would be punished for her tears, and this was all so different to her, knowing that Charles would have hit her. Esme came and knelt beside me, placing her hesitant hand on Bella's back. I smiled gently at her sadly when Bella continued her meltdown without a care in the world, even while Jasper was sending her gentle, ineffective waves of calm and serenity. I sighed and hugged her as tightly as I dared, patting her head and back soothingly, watching as the tears soaked my shoulder sadly, making me want to cry too. No one spoke as she continued to cry, not sounding at all ready to relax. I frowned, knowing that this wasn't good for her right now, with all the stress and fear she was shouldering. I looked at Jasper and he frowned, coming closer. Bella either didn't notice or didn't care that Jasper's hand found her back gently, and tried to calm her as best he could. She continued her meltdown and I had no choice but to hand her over to him gently, making him frown. For one so inexperienced with children, he didn't look it as he took her and held her very gently, hugging her as he paced around the room, letting her hide her little face in his shoulder instead, walking around in circles. His powers increased gradually and soon, her body began to relax and she stopped sobbing as she had been, but the tears still fell and she still shook. He continued with his gentle, careful calming until her shaky tears were reduced to simple sniffles and hiccups instead of the fit they had been mere minutes before. Jasper came over and handed her back to me, and to my shock, she came willingly, offering her arms to me. I took her instantly and hugged her again, letting her rest where she had been before, sniffling and breathing in great shudders of air every now and then.

"There." I soothed gently, watching her. She frowned ever so slightly and tears returned, but Jasper beat them out with his power before they escalated again. Esme and Alice watched as Bella relaxed into me, her body limp and exhausted from today's events. I vaguely registered that she should be eating lunch right now, but nothing was distracting me right now from trying to keep her safe and calm. Food wasn't the top of my priorities or hers at the moment, and we'd feed her when she was calm and relaxed. I noticed her little fists were clenched around parts of my shirt, making wrinkles that would have angered Alice at any other time but this.

"You're safe now." I crooned softly, making her shudder gently. I steadied her as she shook again and kissed her teary cheek, allowing myself to recline on the couch with her still on top of me. She didn't speak, but her big brown eyes spoke for her as she watched me, teary and sad, almost pleading with me to do something to help her. I watched helplessly, having no idea what I could do to help her out of this one besides comfort, reassure and soothe. Nothing anyone did could erase what had been done to her, and I felt like a failure when two more large tears fell onto her pale cheeks, making me wipe them away carefully. Esme handed me a tissue and I dabbed at the falling tears until Jasper calmed them once more.

"There." I said gently, trying to be reassuring. I was a doctor, but I'd never been forced to deal with someone so utterly spent and terrified, since parents were there for that instead of me. She sniffled and took a great big shuddering breath before she fully relaxed, letting me hold onto her so she wouldn't fall. She brought her tiny, thin arms up to her chest and snaked them around my neck tightly as she buried her face into me again and calmed herself down with Jasper's help. She really was mature for her age, and I could see it now as she got a handle on herself, knowing it would be easier that way. When she was ok, she lifted her head and watched me silently with her big brown orbs. She nodded at me and laid her head down carefully, not looking anywhere but me. I watched her back, unable to help myself when I brushed her warm, heated cheek gently- a calming gesture. It worked and she laid her head down again, closer than she had been before. Esme also smiled gently and kissed her brown hair soothingly as Alice readjusted herself.

"Why did he do that?" I heard her small, broken voice ask me gently. I sighed sadly and looked down at the wide, innocent eyes that only a child could pull off.

"I don't know honey." I admitted softly, making her frown and tear up again. She sighed and laid her head down, looking at me cautiously.

"Why was he so mad at me?" she asked me, looking very distraught and sad about that fact. I sighed and glanced at her carefully, making her stare.

"I don't know." I admitted, telling her nothing but the truth. She seemed to want someone to tell her why her father had been so angry, but I truly had no answer for that. In my mind, it was inconceivable that a child- a small, innocent little girl- could anger someone to that extreme. She was a baby, and babies needed to learn and grow- not be punished for every tiny misdemeanour. From what I'd heard, she hadn't even done anything worth punishment anyways. She'd spilled a glass of milk, eaten some bread and failed to clean up the living room to his standards- most likely his mess in the first place. No child deserved that, especially not this one.

"Was I bad?" she asked me sadly, frowning in confusion. She looked so genuinely puzzled and hurt, and it was sad, knowing she was completely serious.

"No." I said firmly, not really caring if she _had _been bad. I didn't think she was, and that's what mattered right now.

"But he said so." She argued, more confused than ever. I watched as Alice, Jasper and Esme watched in grave silence, letting me talk her through her issues.

"He's wrong." I said simply. "Daddies shouldn't do those things to anyone, and it wasn't right what he did to you. Hitting and hurting is mean and wrong, and he was the bad one, not you." I told her, trying to tell her in nice enough terms that her father was a bastard who deserved to rot in prison.

"But I _was _bad." She told me sadly, sounding very apprehensive and scared to tell me. I sighed.

"What did you do?" I asked, humouring her. She frowned in terror and watched me, pressing her face into my shoulder.

"Daddy says I killed mommy." She told me, making me look at her in shock. She let more tears of fear fall, clearly fearing my rejection more than anything. I stared at her.

"You did no such thing." I told her gently, smoothing her rather tangled hair. She nodded her argument.

"He said she was dead because she had me and that it was all my fault." She said, sounding sadder than ever.

"I didn't mean to." She said, sounding sadder than ever. "I didn't know coming would hurt her." I frowned deeply, trying to think of child-friendly words to replace the profanities I wanted to shout out.

"He was wrong." I said, praying vainly that she'd see the truth.

"Sometimes, people pass on because that's what was meant to happen." I said, preaching the basics of what I'd learned as a doctor and as a preacher's son.

"Sometimes, when people pass, there's nothing we can do about it. It's no one's fault, but there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. That was one of those times." I told her gently, watching as she processed what I told her. I could almost see the little gears turning as she comprehended what was being said to her.

"He said if I wasn't here then she would be." She told me sadly, telling me what her father had used against her. To use her own birth against her- a six year old- was a kick below the belt.

"That doesn't matter." I told her, not lying. "What he said and did was wrong, and no one will do and say those things to you ever again." I told her. She sniffled and nodded a bit, watching me. I stared right back at her honestly, watching as she thought of more questions. I would gladly answer her since she was talking to me openly- something that hadn't happened before.

"Why didn't daddy sound like the daddies that Mrs. Flay told us about?" she asked me, looking genuinely curious.

"What did Mrs. Flay tell you daddies were like?" I asked, making her sigh.

"She said daddies were supposed to be nice people who loved the babies they had, but I don't think he loved me very much." She said sadly. Those sad words got a strangled choking noise from Esme, making me glance over. If she could cry, she would have made a lake already.

"I don't know." I told her again. "Other people love you now. We all do." I assured her, knowing that love was essential to her recovery. She stared at me for a moment, and a strange light lit up in her brown eyes as she appraised me gently, looking admiring all of a sudden.

"What is it?" I asked. If she had something more to say, I wanted her to say it and get it off of her shoulders- to release the stress she obviously had built up. To my shock, she turned a delicate shade of pink and looked down for a moment before she buried her face in my neck, her cheeks heating up with every passing second. She was embarrassed by something.

"You can tell me." I whispered to her, wondering what she had to say.

"I think you keep me safe from my other daddy." She told me gravely, making me smile gently.

"Of course honey." I said gently, still feeling her blazing cheek at my neck.

"Are you my daddy too?" she asked me softly, making me stare down at her. Esme beamed at me at the sudden accomplishment- a breakthrough. I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see me, and everyone in my sight smiled gently at her innocent, childlike question.

"If you want me to be." I told her gently. She didn't raise her head, but she nodded into my neck and I swelled with pride at her choice, knowing I had replaced that sick man she called daddy before.

"Ok." She said, looking up at me, her entire face pinkish-red. She looked at Esme next, and I could almost feel my wife's love in her gaze as she smiled tenderly at Bella, making her even redder. She didn't say it, but I knew that "mommy" was flowing through her mind right now, putting two and two together. She was smart enough to know that mommies and daddies were usually married or together, and Esme was my wife.

"What about Esme?" she asked me, looking embarrassed again.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." I told her gently, watching as her cheeks lightened again a bit at the reassurance. She glanced over to Esme, suddenly shy, and watched her closely. For the first time today, a small smile graced her features as she blushed again, redder than ever before as she hesitated.

"Will she die too?" she asked me, suddenly grave and nervous again. I frowned.

"No honey." I assured her. At the reassurance, she smiled again and hugged my neck most carefully.

"Do daddies marry mommies?" she asked me, making me grin.

"Most of the time." I told her. She watched me, a small, puzzled frown on her small face.

"Did you marry my mommy?" she asked, making me smile.

"I married Esme." I told her, making her smile. "And if you think of her as your mommy, then yes, I did." I told her. She nodded her confirmation, and Esme beamed, unable to help herself as she rushed over and kissed Bella's tearstained cheek gently. She blushed a million shades of red at the affection, but returned it- a quality Alice had already induced in her. Alice was known for cheek-kissing, and Bella had already caught on to that. Despite the slight clarification, Bella still looked a little confused.

"What about Rosalie?" she asked. "She's like the mommies Mrs. Flay talked about too." She said, genuinely curious. I knew Rosalie would be more ecstatic than before if Bella thought of her as a mother too.

"Well, you tell me. What do you think?" I asked her, making her blush again. She obviously was embarrassed by the spotlight.

"I think so." She said, looking at me for confirmation. I smiled and nodded.

"So then she is." I said simply, making her smile.

"Two?" she asked me, confused. I nodded.

"If you want two." I said. She stared at me, obviously confused by being given a choice- yet another obvious pointer to her abusive, deprived past. She might be intelligent and mature, but she was severely lacking in certain areas such as self esteem, confidence, and a bit of common sense. She was very intuitive though, and that made up for some of her defects. I watched her closely, and the poor child still looked confused and abashed as she looked at me, hesitating to ask something else.

"What's your name now?" she asked me innocently, making me smile.

"I'll love you just as much, whatever you want to call me." I assured her. Obviously not the answer she was going for, she frowned and sighed, thinking. Jasper smiled and fixed it for her, sensing her unease and confusion.

"Call them mom and dad if you want to." He said, making her smile. She had been unsure whether we'd approve. Little did she know how much we desired for a child to love us and call us mom and dad.

"Ok." She agreed, liking that Jasper had solved the problem for her. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Will Rosalie be sad?" she asked, referring to the naming. At that, Rosalie dashed down the stairs, smiling slightly, though her eyes remained blacker than coal. She kneeled down to Bella's level and took her face in her hands.

"I couldn't care less what you call me." She assured Bella with a kiss to the cheek. "We all call them mom and dad, and I'll be Rosalie forever." She told her, making Bella smile, knowing that no one's feelings were hurt.

"I love you Rosalie." She said, reaching out of my grasp to Rosalie instead, making my eldest daughter happier than a kid on Christmas morning.

"I love you too honey." She said gently, making Bella smile and lean on Rosalie instead, making both youngest and oldest daughter happier than ever before.

RPOV

I listened in my rage as Bella asked Carlisle if he was her new father since he acted like one the teacher had described to her before she left Forks. I listened, enraged about the revelations as I paced, trying to calm down enough to go down there and ensure that I wouldn't hurt or scare her with my rage. I'd much rather let Carlisle deal with the tears right now than go down there and make more. I listened, and she hesitantly named Esme as mother, just as we all had instinctively. I couldn't care less what I was to her, as long as I was something- which I was.

"What about Rosalie?" she asked after a moment, shocking me. Emmett looked down towards the stairs too, smiling gently at Bella's voice. I swelled with pride at my newly proclaimed position as co-mother with Esme, and listened as she asked Carlisle what his name was, having Jasper clear it up for her.

"Will Rosalie be sad?" she asked, sounding very worried. Sad? The little girl had just said she thought of me as her mother. The last thing I could be was sad… I shoved Edward out of my way and dashed down the stairs, finding Bella on Carlisle, both of them on the couch. I went and kneeled in front of her teary face and took it in my hands, wanting her to understand me clearly.

"I couldn't care less what you call me. We all call them mom and dad, and I'll be Rosalie forever." I rambled, making her smile. I was both amazed and relaxed when she reached out of Carlisle's grip and hugged me tightly, making me smile.

"I love you Rosalie." She said, sounding relieved. I smiled at her as my heart swelled beyond what was healthy as I replied.

"I love you too honey." I said, no hints of a lie in my voice or heart. She smiled gently and silently asked me to pick her up, which I did most carefully as she rested on me, letting me enjoy my new title in peace.

**A/N: So we finally hear "daddy" and "mommy" come through her lips! I was so happy to write this and it killed me to wait, but we have to remember that Charlie was daddy for six years before Carlisle came along, so there would have had to have been some transition time between the two. Review, and I'll post chapter 32 when I'm settled in for my out of town visiting (I hope I can get wireless!!! :O...)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 32**

Bath

**A/N: Got wireless!!! So anyways... I checked my email and had 115 from this site alone!!! **

**So anyways, as promised, each Cullen has their own POV, and here's Alice's. Gotta love Alice... Sighs. This is my uncle's wireless, so review, and I'll use it again...**

APOV

I watched silently as Rosalie took Bella gently into her own arms and managed to comfort her more than Carlisle and even Jasper did. Even if Bella hadn't proclaimed Rosalie as a mom, Rose would have been happy anyways with whatever bond they had, knowing Bella loved her so deeply and unconditionally. In a strange way, Bella was Rosalie's dream come true. I knew Rose wished Bella hadn't gone through what she had, but because of her ordeals, Bella belonged to us now- as the child we were all missing. She was the humanity missing in our odd, supernatural lives. She gave Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie a daughter, Edward a friend and puzzle of sorts, Emmett a baby sister to protect, love and corrupt in his Emmett way and Jasper an excellent challenge and reason to keep to the diet that taxed him. For me at the moment, Bella was a cute little sister to dress and play dollies with, even if she had snagged Emmett for dollies first. As she grew up, we could end up being good friends and sisters together. I wanted her to like me, and I knew that I had to reach out to the timid child now instead of later when she already liked everyone else better than me- although I knew she liked me now. I watched as her eyes drooped, telling me she needed sleep.

"Do I have to go back to Dr. Jordan?" asked Bella sadly, looking at Carlisle- or should I say daddy. He smiled gently and sighed, looking torn.

"If you don't, you'll need to talk to someone about it." Said Carlisle gently. "Someone in the house." She smiled and nodded, looking prepared. I was about to volunteer myself, but shockingly, Edward, beat me to it.

"I'll do it." He said, looking at her. She smiled and blushed, resting on Rosalie carefully as she paced around with her, looking more motherly and kind than I'd ever seen her before.

"Are you sure Edward?" asked Carlisle gently, telling him more in his head. Edward nodded carefully, not taking his eyes off of Bella as Rosalie paced with her. Edward did have two medical degrees though, so he would be good with her…

"Alright." Said Carlisle. He looked kindly at Bella.

"Is that ok with you?" he asked her. I smiled sadly as the little girl turned redder than a tomato and nodded, smiling at Edward sheepishly. Edward grinned back crookedly as he always did, making her feel better. I watched Bella pacing when I was plagued by a vision.

_I am carrying Bella upstairs, where she is brought to my bedroom and laid down, clean and redressed. She asks for a story and I smile, sitting down before I begin…_

It was a short vision, but one I needed to see nonetheless. Rosalie watched me curiously as I smiled gently and got up.

"I think I should bring her to bed." I said, making Rosalie smile. I expected a possessive fuss to start up, but being called mommy ensured that Bella would still care about Rosalie when she saw her next, so I was allowed to take Bella upstairs without a fuss from anyone. Bella sat up in my arms, watching me as she rested on my hip, yawning.

"Bath, snack, then sleep." I told her, watching as she smiled and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Ok Alice." She said, resting her head on my shoulder this time. I noticed Jasper watching me proudly as I carried her upstairs.

"I'll get snack." Said Rosalie gently as I walked upstairs carefully, so as not to jostle her.

"Okay." I said, watching as Rose went to the kitchen behind us. Bella was already falling asleep on my shoulder, so I shook her awake gently and walked her to my bedroom, thinking it best to avoid the broken door for now. I put her on my bed carefully.

"I'll be right back sweetheart." I said gently, making her nod quietly. She watched me in mild fascination as I walked out and ran to her room, going into her bathroom and closet for shampoo, soap, conditioner, her rubber duck, her hairbrush, elastics and her own softer washcloths. I also found her pyjamas and slippers, so I grabbed those along with her blanket, pillow and the stuffed butterfly named Polly, moving back to my room. She would camp out in here until the door was fixed. I found her nodding off on my bed and I felt bad when I had to shake her awake to get her up and moving, but she came without a fuss. I smiled gently at her and marched her right into mine and Jasper's bathroom, looking at the large Jacuzzi tub we had, filling it with warm water for her. She wasn't very dirty right now, but after crying like that, a bath would feel nice to her. I closed the door before I helped her into the tub, smiling to myself when I ran the strawberry scented shampoo through her long dark hair, being gentler than I was with my own hair. Hers was so delicate and soft, and it only needed a gentle wash. She submitted to the bath without protest, smiling at me tiredly every so often.

"Done." I said when I rinsed the last of the conditioner out of her hair. She smiled at me and let me drain the tub, picking her up out of it too, dripping wet and exhausted. I smiled gently at her and wrapped her in a fluffy towel of my own, watching as it passed her feet. I patted her hair dry too, brushing it out gently with the brush from her bathroom, letting her hair dry naturally instead of forcing the blow dryer on her.

"Thanks Alice." I heard her small voice say. I kneeled down and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome." I said kindly, watching as her little arms hugged me through her towel. I smiled to myself and picked her up, placing her on the counter so I could dress her. I'd brought a white nightgown that I thought was adorable on her, even if all she did was sleep in it. She liked it too, and smiled when I pulled it over her head, letting her put her arms in. Underpants were next and she did those herself, smiling at me gently when I picked her up carefully and walked out of the bathroom, right out to where Rosalie had some yogurt for her.

"Here honey." She said when I sat Bella on my couch to eat it, watching as she ate quickly, thanking Rosalie tiredly after.

"You have a good sleep with Alice." She said, hugging Bella before her nap. Bella nodded and looked at me happily, taking my hand. Rosalie smiled and went out, walking past Jasper, who was also waiting to come inside. When Bella saw him, she smiled hugely, and I felt Jasper's pride emanating from his gift, making me giggle. I knew how much it meant to Jasper to have someone truly trust him apart from me- his wife. It was my job to trust him, and he wouldn't be married to me if I didn't trust him.

"Bedtime?" guessed Jasper, making Bella rub her sleepy eyes and nod. I walked her over to our bed and lifted her into it, watching as she let me fix her fluffy pillow and blanket she loved so much. She was in a sort of nest in the middle of her bed now, and it was cute to see her little body right in the middle of the massive collection of pillows and bedding. Jasper ventured further into the room, watching us as I crawled in beside her, letting her snuggle closer since it made her feel safer. Before she could even finish moving, she was asleep, breathing softly beside me, utterly motionless. Jasper smiled at us both and came closer to the bed, sitting on the other side as I ran a hand through the damp, clean hair.

"Cute." Said Jasper, smiling at her. He felt her hair too and smiled gently, looking up at me.

"She likes you." Jasper assured me, making me happier.

"I'm glad." I whispered. Jasper and I both smiled and fell silent when a debate started up downstairs.

"What do we do?" asked Emmett.

"Rosalie?" asked Carlisle, making me listen closely. I'd seen the outcome of this already, but I still wanted to listen.

"Kill him." said Rosalie, venom and rage evident in her tone now that she didn't have to hide from Bella.

"Rosalie." Scolded Esme, sounding sad all the same. Rose scoffed and sighed.

"Kill that sick fuck and watch him die." She suggested, volatile images coming to my mind. Jasper frowned and sighed, looking at me. I agreed with Rosalie, but this was her father- her biological father. She would only associate us with violence if we killed him, and that's something she didn't need.

"I second Alice." Said Edward, making me smile.

"Alice?" asked Carlisle. Edward repeated my opinion, and I smiled.

"Jasper too." He said. I grinned at my husband and he patted my hand gently, watching Bella.

"I agree." Said Esme, making Rosalie sigh. The other two, Emmett included, also agreed. Em was walking on eggshells with Bella right now, with her being so accepting, yet so scared of him all the same, and if something was risking their bond, he wasn't having that.

"Fine." Agreed Rosalie reluctantly. "But if I see him, I'm not guaranteeing anything." She said ominously. No one voiced an opposition to that and she was momentarily appeased, knowing that no one would stop her if she happened to cross him someplace.

"Alright." Said Carlisle. "Edward, you need to pick a day to take her out someplace to talk."

"Yeah." Said Edward, deciding to wait until after this all calmed down a bit and he could get a chance to talk with her normally first- to gain trust.

"Soon." Said Carlisle sadly. "And make a point of talking about the door with her." He said sadly.

"Ok." Said Edward, preparing himself for his upcoming duty.

"Is she asleep Alice?" asked Carlisle gently.

"Yeah." I said, glancing again at the small, motionless figure on the bed. I heard someone get up, and instantly, Edward was up here, at the doorway. He knocked and I let him in mentally, watching as he treaded over gently, smiling at me. I stood up carefully, watching her snuggle into the pillow instead of me.

"She's interesting." Admitted Edward gently, standing on his knees as he watched her sleep. I smiled at him and nodded, watching as he stared in awe at the sleepy face.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" he asked me, making me smile.

"No." I said, knowing Edward was trustworthy. Emmett might have needed a chaperone to be near my things, but I trusted Edward to be mature and kind.

"Thanks Alice. Jasper." He said, earning a nod from my husband as he followed me out, and we left Edward to his observations, going down to the rest of the family.

**A/N: Review please, and maybe I'll update again soon... Only two chapters after this before part 2 though...**

**Review!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 33**

Reveal

**A/N: So, here's chapter 33, the second last before Part 2. Part 2 will be posted soon after chapter 34, but it's not finished yet, so there's still the issue of getting it done. Chapter 34 is a sort of epilogue, so this one could be considered the last official "chapter". This is the talking chapter between Edward and Bella, and this one too is based closely on what happened between "Bella" and her confidant.**

**Just so you know, even though Bella lives with the Cullens in Part 2, it is from my imagination (almost entirely), but Charlie's abuse will come back into play, even though we won't ever "see" him. He won't ever come back physically, and we can assume he rotted in prison for the rest of his miserable life. Part 2 isn't all smiles and laughs either, so be ready for that.**

**People have been asking about Part 2, so the outline is similar to this:**

**_Bella was adopted by the Cullens at the age of 6 after being taken from her abusive father. Now 11 years old, she's a happy kid that lives her life as normally as possible with her vampire family. When the family decides it's best to enrol her in mainstream school, what new hardships will she face with her classmates?_**

**It's not all happy, and most of it is realistic as to what has happened to many kids over the years. Rest assured though, that it will all work out in the end. **

**Now, enough on Part 2... Here's Diamond in the Rough Chapter 33, so read and review!!!**

EPOV

Today marked the two day anniversary since the revelations about the broken door in Bella's room. Today was also the day that I had planned to take her out in the Volvo for a drive to talk with her about what had happened to scare her with her father before. I had chatted with her for a while yesterday, and I found I rather liked talking and getting to know this little girl, even if she was only six years old. She fascinated me beyond belief- more so than anything else I'd ever seen. Not being able to read her gave me the chance to talk normally with someone for once, and it didn't matter one bit that that someone happened to be a young girl. I watched as Alice and Rosalie brought Bella downstairs, slept, dressed, fed and watered for her drive today.

"Be good for Edward." Said Rosalie, making Bella smile sweetly and nod. Emmett had been telling her all sorts of things that irked me, one of which involved calling me "Eddie". Luckily, Bella was a smart girl and knew better than to prank people, but she was easily influenced, as all children were, so I still think he could manage to corrupt her before her seventh birthday.

"Ok." Said Rosalie. "And don't do what Emmett told you to. He's being silly." Said Rosalie, sounding angry. Her thoughts were cursing him for telling Bella that Rosalie wanted her car painted for her birthday next week, which we didn't celebrate, and Bella had promised to give it a paint job. Rosalie, being unable to offend or embarrass her, had settled for threatening Emmett, making sure he would prevent some sort of kids finger paint from contacting her precious convertible. I blamed Emmett for that one too, knowing that Bella was simply a child- one that loved and trusted Emmett, of all people.

"Come on." I said, offering her my hand. She smiled and took it gently, letting me lead her to my Volvo. I sat her up front this time since Alice had assured me that no one would care that she was there. I wasn't crashing any time soon anyways, so it didn't matter where she sat. She giggled when she got to sit up front and I smiled too, starting the car.

"Where are we going?" asked Bella curiously, looking out her window. I smiled.

"For a little drive." I told her. "Do you remember what we're doing today?" I asked, hoping she did. She sighed sadly.

"Telling secrets." She admitted sadly. I smiled and nodded at her, making her giggle.

"Ok, what's your favourite colour?" she asked me, smiling.

"Dark blue." I told her, playing the game we'd made up. She could ask me anything she wanted and I'd answer, and then it was my turn.

"Ok…" I said, pretending to think.

"What did you do at your old house?" I asked her. She sighed and looked at me sadly.

"Nothing." She said quietly, looking down. I frowned.

"Nothing at all?" I asked, wondering what she did when she was bored. She sniffed.

"Sometimes he'd make me clean up, or sometimes, if he was asleep, I could watch cartoons." She admitted. I nodded. Ever since Carlisle was known as "daddy", Charles Swan had been demoted to "him". If she spoke of "him", we immediately knew who she was talking about.

"Ok." I said, looking at her. She smiled again.

"How old are you?" she asked me, smiling. That was one thing I'd avoided telling her since she would get confused, but a promise was a promise.

"Ninety four." I told her, making her frown.

"That old?" she asked, just as I turned onto a bigger road.

"Yep." I said nonchalantly, not wanting to dwell on my age. She smiled and looked ahead, looking at the snowy trees.

"Ok." I said, looking at her as I drove.

"Did he always watch you, even when you were small?" I asked, wondering how Charles Swan could have managed to keep a baby alive. Bella looked at me and shook her head.

"When I was really little, I had babysitters. But he was always mean to them so they all quit. Then, when I was bigger, he watched me all by himself and he was mean." She said, frowning. Babysitters made sense, especially for him.

"Ok." I said. She asked me who my favourite sister was and I told her Alice since she was so happy, just off the top of my head. I didn't like Rosalie less, but she wanted an answer.

"Can you tell me what he did when he said you were bad?" I asked, remembering the things Carlisle said she needed to face. She was quiet before she turned to me, a little frown on her face.

"He hit." She said simply, making me angry.

"When?" I asked, knowing there was more.

"He had beer and yucky smelling cigarettes that he got from another man, and when he had those, he was always falling over and meaner than before his cigarettes and beer. Once, I took his cigarette and stamped on it when he fell asleep with it." She told me. I smiled.

"About being bad." I said, getting back on topic. She sighed and looked at me.

"He told me I was bad, and he hit or yelled. He yelled the Barney song at me once since I told him to be nice and not hit." She said sadly. "But he said that's not how it worked." She looked a little confused now and I didn't blame her.

"Hm." I said, nodding. She watched me closely as we drove down the road and parked beside an abandoned building. I took off her belt and let her turn in her seat to face me as she asked me what Emmett had done to make Rosalie mad today, and I had to laugh.

"I don't think Rosalie wants her car painted." I told her secretively, knowing Rosalie owed me after this. She frowned.

"Oh." She said. "Good. I can't paint nice like Esme can." She said sadly, having spotted Esme painting yesterday. That was the first day Bella had called her "mommy" outright, and I'd never seen Esme happier than she had been then.

"Tell me some more about him." I told her, hoping that was an acceptable "secret". She sighed and frowned, thinking of something to say.

"He threw chairs sometimes." She said, making me frown deeply. "And once, he put me in the closet all weekend and wouldn't let me out. Then, the last time, he put me in there and I hit the door again and again and my hands bled. Then, I got out, and he put me back in but he shut the door on my arm and it broke." She said, eying her cast. I nodded and she continued.

"And then, he would yell and tell me the boogeyman would get me in there like he did to all bad little girls in the closet. He didn't give me food when he thought I was bad, so I had to steal his food when he was sleeping, but sometimes he caught me doing it and he yelled more. Then he locked me in my room and didn't even let me take the milk or bread or apple with me." She said, sounding indignant and sad. I frowned and nodded, letting her ask a question of her own.

"Edward?" she asked, sounding nervous. I smiled gently at her, even though I was mad at Charles Swan again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is the boogeyman real?" she asked me in her small voice, making me frown.

"No." I said simply. "He isn't." I said. Unless we counted- but I didn't add that.

"Ok." She said, relieved. I smiled and thought of another question. I knew she wouldn't want to talk about it, but I went in for the kill anyways.

"What happened with the broken door?" I asked her, making her frown. She looked at me sadly and sighed, not wanting to talk. I waited and she saw that I wasn't changing my question, so she answered me.

"I remembered when Rosalie broke the other door." She told me. "He had a yucky cigarette and he came into my room and hurt me." She said, thinking back to his sick sexual acts. I could tell she was confused and scared about it, but didn't understand what he had done.

"I told him no, but he always told me yes and did it again. When I cried, he got mad and hit me too." She added.

"Then, he tried to do it again the next day, but I locked my door and he couldn't get in, so he broke it and was meaner and he never fixed the door he broke." She told me, frowning in fear and confusion. I felt sad for her, knowing what had happened, but she sighed and looked at me, teary. I felt guilty and decided I'd learned enough for today and I found myself hugging her as she smiled and hugged me back, looking curious.

"Edward?" she asked, not teary anymore. I smiled at her, waiting for the question.

"Can you put my song on again?" she asked, referring to Clair De Lune. I made a mental note to put that on her iPod when we got home so she'd have it for herself.

"Sure." I said plugging the iPod into the docking station on my stereo. Clair De Lune filled the air, and Bella beamed at me, no traces of her previous tears now.

"Thanks." She said. I smiled and we listened for a minute before she spoke again.

"Edward?" she asked, making me turn to her again.

"Yes?" I asked, making her blush.

"You're my best friend now." She decided, smiling manically at the idea. I knew kids got "best friends" all the time, but I was oddly proud to receive that title from Bella. Best friends often meant approval and love, so I had scored some trust points with her today.

"Thank you." I said, making her smile.

"Am I your best friend?" she asked me worriedly.

"Of course." I said, appeasing her. She giggled and hugged me again, frowning when Clair De Lune ended. She knew how to get it on again and pressed back happily, giggling when it started back up again.

"There." She said, happier. I smiled and she smiled right back, looking happier than she ever had been before.

"Want to go back?" I asked, watching as she smiled and nodded, doing up her belt. I smiled and drove us both back to the big house in the woods, where her new family was waiting for us.

**A/N: So there we have it. Review and I'll post the last chapter later today, and then maybe Part 2 sometime soon...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 34**

Happy

**A/N: So here we are with the last chapter of Diamond in the Rough Part 1. Part 2 will be posted as soon as possible (maybe even today), so look out for the last note that will tell you where it is. This is an epilogue of sorts, but keep in mind that there are four parts, so more is bound to happen!**

**This last chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers who review so kindly all the time, and all those who've supported this story throughout its growth and development. Enjoy the last chapter of Part 1 and keep an eye out for Diamond in the Rough Part 2. **

BPOV

_Six Weeks Later…_

Today was the day that I was getting my cast off of my arm, and daddy promised me he'd let me have a popsicle after if I was good about it and didn't cry too much because of the saw he used. I saw it before and it spooked me with its sharp edges and loud noise, but I really wanted that popsicle so I wouldn't cry one bit.

"Ok." Said my new daddy, coming closer. I loved him so much more than my other daddy- but I didn't think he was ever my daddy now that I had this one. The old one was much too mean and nasty to be a daddy, and Rosalie thought so too.

"Now remember, this won't hurt you." He told me, taking out the scary saw. I looked over and saw Edward smiling too, holding my other hand. He was my best friend ever, especially since I talked with him in his silver car- his Volvo, he called it. I liked that Volvo and he did too, so we went for drives a lot and he let me sit in the front seat since being special and different like him meant he wouldn't ever crash his car.

"Ok." I said, jamming my eyes shut when the saw started being loud again. I heard and felt it cutting through the hard, white cast that Alice had decorated for me last week, after my school with Jasper. Daddy snipped it around Alice's pretty drawings of Princess Butterfly, Princess Buttercup, Polly and Veronica so I could keep their pictures forever and ever in my room. I wanted to cry since the saw was so loud, but popsicles were better than crying and soon, it was done.

"There." Said daddy, taking the cast off of my arm. I smiled happily, knowing my arm was back now- not broken or hard anymore. I took my new arm and clapped happily, but it was stiff now.

"Yay!" I cried, looking at Edward. Edward smiled at me and nodded, looking happy. Edward was teaching me to play his piano too now, and I liked learning that with him.

"Now you can play with that hand too." He said. I nodded happily and he smiled gently at me, offering me his hand. I took it with my good hand and smiled at daddy.

"Thanks." I said, making him smile. He promised to put my cast on my desk in my room while Edward brought me downstairs for a popsicle like they'd promised.

When we got downstairs, I saw everyone watching me, smiling, even though Emmy was still playing his alien game on his X-Box with Jasper.

"Rosalie!" I cried, letting go of Edward's hand. Rosalie smiled at me and I showed her my arm, waving it in front of her.

"Look!" I cried, watching as she smiled at me. I was proud of my arm being better now and so was she, since she smiled.

"Nice baby." She said, picking me up. I smiled and looked at her, mommy and Alice.

"And I didn't cry, so daddy told me if I didn't he'd give me a popsicle later." I told them, pleased with that. Alice giggled and nodded, offering me her hand.

"He did." She told me. "Come on. What colour?" she asked, taking my hand. Alice was my other best friend too, since she was a girl best friend and Edward was my boy best friend.

"Red!" I cried, watching as Alice went into the freezer and reached into the box, picking out a bright red popsicle for me. I clapped and bounced like she did when she was happy, and she put me up on the stool, giving me the popsicle with a napkin.

"Thanks Alice." I said, licking the red popsicle happily. She smiled and sat on the stool beside mine, just as mommy and Rosalie came inside.

"Hi." Said Rosalie happily, making me smile as I ate the popsicle.

"Hi." I said when I finished that bite. Mommy came and kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"See? It didn't hurt did it?" she asked me. I shook my head and she smiled at me happily.

"Good." She said, watching as I finished up my popsicle and threw out the sticks. Then, mommy lifted me up so I could wash my hands and get rid of the sticky fingers.

"Thanks." I said, drying my hands. Mommy smiled at me and we all walked out into the living room again, where Emmy and Jasper were still playing their game, but Edward was at his piano now, so I let go of mommy's hand and ran over, smiling at him. He let me sit down beside him and asked me if I wanted to play, but I wanted to listen today, and he played a pretty song for me to listen to. I loved that song, and so did he. It was made for Esme, and she liked it a lot when he played it for her.

"Pretty." I said, making him smile. Edward had showed me how to read the music papers, but I was still so bad at it. Edward read it so fast and was such a good piano player, I knew I would never be as good as he was, no matter how hard I tried to. He was very old too, so he practiced a lot before I ever did.

"Was the popsicle good?" he asked me, making me smile.

"Mhm." I said, watching as he nodded and played Clair De Lune for me again. I listened and rested on his shoulder as he played, listening closely.

"I like that one." I told him, making him smile.

"So do I." he told me, making me giggle. Everyone was watching us now, and it made me blush since they were all staring.

"Cute." Said mommy happily, making Edward smile gently and nod, playing mommy's favourite one again.

"Pretty." I said again, not knowing what else to call it. It _was_ pretty.

"Thank you." Said Edward, smiling. I sighed and he stopped playing for now, getting down off the bench. I pressed a "C", and he smiled.

"What one was that?" he asked me, making me smile.

"The C." I told him, pressing D, E, and F next. I played the scale he taught me with C, D, E, F, G, A, B and C again, and he smiled at me.

"Good." He said, making me smile.

"That's the scale." I told him.

"The C major scale." He said, nodding. I sighed and jumped down from the bench, letting Edward close his piano now, and walk me over to the couch. Jasper was setting up the Wii now, and I smiled, knowing they would play MarioKart now.

"You're on." Said Emmett, smiling in his evil way at poor Jasper. Jasper just smiled at him and nodded, taking his wheel.

"Emmy!" I cried, watching him as the game got ready. He smiled at my nickname and turned to me.

"Yeah?" he asked. I beamed and jumped off the couch to go see him.

"Can you be Princess Peach?" I asked him, wanting to watch the pink car. He smiled and nodded, so I looked at Jasper.

"Jasper?" I asked, making him smile too.

"Yeah sweetheart?" he said softly.

"Can you be Princess Daisy?" I asked him. He laughed softly and nodded, making me happier. I sat down right in between them- something Rosalie told me to do so that Emmett couldn't get too mad if Jasper beat him and break something of mommy's again.

"Yay!" I cried, clapping when Jasper chose the yellow princess and Emmett chose the pink, instead of the red and green boys they always picked instead.

"Go!" I cried when the screen said to. They both drove fast and good, and then, Emmett was in second so Jasper threw an ink squid at him and Emmett lost, letting Jasper win. Emmett turned to Jasper angrily and played again and again, but Jasper won every time.

"How do you win against him?" I asked Jasper, making him laugh.

"Practice." He told me gently. I could _never _win this game with Emmett, but Jasper sure could, since he won every time.

"Wow." I said, watching as Jasper beat Emmett again.

"Jasper wins!" I cried, making Emmett frown a little.

"Again." he said, but Jasper shook his head. He handed me the wheel instead and I smiled at him, taking it happily. Emmett smiled and played the hard track that they were on next, and I lost.

"Emmy wins." I said, frowning. Emmett smiled and played an easy one, but I still lost. I knew I would lose, especially with Emmy. I won once with mommy, but that was only once and she was being nice to me.

"Again?" asked Emmett, making me nod.

"Yeah." I said, setting in.

And that was the day I knew that one day, I _would _beat Emmett on MarioKart.

End of Part 1

**A/N: So, here it is. The end. Sad, but necessary.... Please review so I can post the new story ASAP. I hope you'll follow it over to see Bella as an older child, since I love writing this series....**

**See you all soon!!! Moonchild707**


End file.
